Miscalculated
by MafiososAreHot
Summary: Sesshomaru ordered Kagome to be his fiancée right after their reunion. As the future Lady of the West, he required her to study in one of the most prestigious school in the country…the Ouran High School. Wherein she met her new friends, family and…romance? Let us follow her new adventure as a host while protecting the school from demons! -Kyouya/Kagome
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Ouran Host Club

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club**

"Uh…why am I here again?" I asked no one in particular as I watched an annoying blond flirts with three female students who were unfortunately right beside my designated place. A bespectacled dark-haired man kindly answered for me.

"You became one of our club's hosts." He said that while writing nonchalantly on his clip-board and standing on my back.

"Ugh…right…" I rolled my eyes then try hard to listen to the endless chattering of the women in front of me.

Are you wondering why I'm in a room filled with love-crazed girls and unbelievably good-looking guys? Well…so am I. Let's go back to a few months ago, right after my middle school graduation…

…

I'm grieving. No. No one died in my family if that's what you're thinking. I should be happy right? 'Coz I miraculously graduated in middle school even though I was absent for almost half of the school year. The reason for my sadness was because of a certain magical yet creepy well which was— mind the past tense— connected to the past. Where I met my new family, friends and boyfriend—though…I'm not really sure if we officially became an item because the well unceremoniously closed itself right before the confirmation. We were partying on the other side 'coz we finally defeated the "almost" unbeatable half-youkai Naraku, completed the hundred shards of Shikon no Tama, and then sealed it away for good. We were out of snacks and sake and I badly needed a bath so I told them I'll go to my house for awhile. I still remember that eventful night like it only happened yesterday…

"_Oi Kagome! Where are you going!?" Inuyasha also rose from his seat when he saw me standing up._

"_I'll go back to my house to get more snacks and drinks…" I glanced at Miroku, Sango, Kouga and friends, Ayame, Hachi and my new son, Shippo who were drinking happily while talking about our last battle, "…and sake." I laughed when Miroku grabbed Sango's butt and Shippo took the liberty of punching the drunkard. _

"_I'll go with you." He was about to grab my bike when I beat him into it and seized the handle._

"_No need! I will also take a bath because…" I look at my current condition horridly; blood and unknown objects are clearly visible on my uniform. "ugh…I really need to take a bath so it might take longer so stay here and enjoy the party." I gave him my best smile so he will listen._

"_Er…okay. Just…" he averted his eyes and scratched his nape. "…hurry up." He said that in a low voice._

"_What?" I honestly didn't hear what he said._

_He frowned. "I said hurry up! Because…" he averted his eyes again. "I've got something to say to you…" then he looks at me with his rarely shown soft eyes. _

"_H-huh? Uhm…okay." I blush a little and mentally told myself to take a shower instead. "Tell them I'll be back when they asked. See you later Inuyasha." My smile still plastered on my face. _

_He smiled back. "'kay…" _

_I stared at him for a few more seconds before taking off on my bike._ I didn't know it will be the last time I'll be seeing them…him… That night... I cried nonstop and stayed inside the well until Buyo found me the next morning and informed my mom. I was full of regrets. I wished I listened to Inuyasha and took him with me. I wished I was more cautious to feel that the Shikon no Tama is still with me. I thought we sealed it away…I thought…I belonged to that place… I thought… my time there will not last… The jewel is forever with me… forever will be part of me… and will forever remind me of my adventures to the past… and that my love will never be returned… It was hard…really. I focused myself in studying non-stop and hang-out with my friends until night-time so I won't have the time to think about the well..the past…my new family… and Inuyasha. Until… it happened. One fateful night that will change my life forever…

…

"You will be my future mate." Sesshomaru abruptly announced to me and in front of my family which earned him shocked faces.

"W-What? Did I hear it right? M-MATE!?" I was totally surprised by his sudden announcement. Well… not just on what he said but also his sudden visit. He barged on to our house with his male secretary and gave me loads of gifts, not only for me but also for my family. Nothing changed about him except for his modernized and executive clothing and the way he tied his long white hair and let it lay on his left shoulder. Also, the moon on his forehead is gone (maybe covered by make-up?). But I swear, I think he even became more arrogant than before. 500 years sure changed a person, especially if it's crystal clear that he's so damn rich now.

"You heard nothing wrong. To be precise, you will be my fiancée and we will get married after you graduate from high school."

"D-Do I have a say in this matter?" My mom asked him while obviously scared by his mere presence. I can't blame her 'coz she's in front of none other than the proud Lord of the West.

He simply answered her with a "No." while still retaining his arrogant face.

"…" She became silent and just stared at him.

"ARE YOU MENTAL!? You suddenly barged in here and suddenly asked…er.. no, command! That I will be your fiancée? Are you out of your mind!?" And now I lose it.

"Do I look like that kind of person to you?" he just eyed me.

"Er…no…" _Damn! He's so haughty to the core!_

"I-I think the two of you should speak privately… Let's go Otou-san, Souta."

They left us and went to their bedrooms. Even the secretary obediently went outside to wait for his Lord. He reminded me so much of the toad demon, Jaken for his loyalty though this one is tall and handsome and unexpectedly looks like Sesshomaru—he can even pass as his older brother. Well…so much for that. And now, I'm literally face-to-face with the dog-demon Lord of the West. "Care to tell me the details of this…nonsense?"

"Do not call this as nonsense because it is related to your future."

"What do you care about my future? Frankly, I think you shouldn't be here 'coz you're only part of my past and not my future. Not even my present!"

He ignored what I said and instead said a taboo that I thought forever banned in this household. "…the hanyou…"

I stiffened. "W-what about Inuyasha?" Wh-where is he? Is he also h-here?" I was about to stand up and go outside but he stopped me with his words.

"…he is dead."

My body lost its energy and my knees turned to jelly so I have no choice but to sit down again. "oh…I…I see…" _I should have known…because as a half-youkai, half-human…he has a limited life-span unlike Sesshomaru who's a full youkai. So why is that I'm still hoping he will come to me one day? _My hope shattered to pieces when the dog-demon brusquely repeated what he said.

"He is dead. More than two-hundred years ago."

My tears poured on its own with that revelation. Why didn't he wait for another 200 years to stay alive? _Why Inuyasha? You should have hold on to your dear life for another couple of centuries…_ I know it's insane to think that but I can't help it but to put to blame on him. I'm acting such a baby for crying like this.

Sesshomaru gave me a few minutes until he speaks again. "Before he died, he asked me to take care of you in his stead."

That seems to catch my full attention. "H-he what?"

He looks at me for a few seconds, as if contemplating if he should tell it to me in details. He did anyway. "He turned to shambles while waiting for a person that will never return… His allies repeatedly informed him every day but the fool will not hear any of it. Even this Sesshomaru gave him precious time to straightened-up but to no avail. Until the time itself, took his life away and nothing can be done about it. But before he died, he pleaded for me to look for you and take care of you in his place."

I listened carefully because I'm sure he won't repeat it even if I begged him. I cried more but as the words sink-in… "So…what does being your future wife connected to you taking care of me in his place…?" I asked that while still in tears.

He sighed as if telling me I'm an idiot for not getting it. "You can have all the privileges in the world just by being my mate."

"…I still don't get it…" My tears stopped at that point, making me confused instead.

He sighed again. "I will be able to take care of you if you are by my side."

"H-huh? Then why can't I be your friend instead? Or even as your sister!"

He became silent for awhile and looks directly at me. "…As I am quite sure you are already aware of, I am an important person in the business world and I cannot always take care of you. So if you became my wife, you have the power to do as you wish and your future is secured." He gave me a look that commanded me to get what he's saying. I'm not someone who can be ordered easily but since Inuyasha was involved, I don't have a say about it even though I still don't get it.

Then something bugged me. _If Sesshomaru is here... _"Wait! What about my son? Shippo! He's alive, right? WHERE IS HE!?"

He stares at me, wanting to have a perfect look at my next reaction. "Yes, he is. He is now in London, studying in a university."

For the first time since the well closed, I became genuinely happy. "Wow! LONDON? That's so cool!"

He smiled a little. "It was his ninth time studying abroad. He made studying as his pastime for the past hundred years and he became an efficient board member in my company." He talked about him with full of pride and that didn't pass my eyes.

I can't help but smile at him. "You talked about him like he's your own…"

"He is. I adopted him as my son two-hundred years ago. Given as he is your adopted son and you will be my wife, I reckon he will also be my own in the near future so I want to build his character as the next Lord of the West."

My jaw dropped while listening to him. "W-WHAT?! Seriously?! Y-Y-You adopted him? He's cool with THAT?"

"That is correct. He was 'cool' with it. For one hundred years, he was parentless until you showed him what a true mother can be. But then, you suddenly disappeared and did not return. After that, he became parentless again for three hundred years and alone when my half-brother died. Thus, he agreed when I told him I will adopt him as my son."

I looked down and tears are starting to form again. But I stopped it and formed my resolve."So…what am I going to do now?"

His left eyebrow rose with my sudden change of mood but answers me anyway since this is the most important part of our conversation. "As my future wife, you are required to have an excellent educational background. With that…you will study in one of the most prestigious school in the country, the Ouran High School."

My eyebrows went up and my jaw-dropped—again— from the news. I'm not really expecting it. For the love of God, I didn't even dream of studying in Ouran! I didn't even know it existed until my last year of middle school when my classmates were talking about which school they wanted to attend and I found out that that school is for rich kids only. "W-Why there?" I mentally sighed. I seemed to stammer a lot these days.

He gave a long sigh. "You will study there in high school and when you reached the age of eighteen, I will formally announce our engagement, and then get married after you graduated. After that, you will study abroad in college. Am I clear?"

"…"Again…it looks like I won't have a say in this matter. My future is all planned. Period. _Arrogant dog. Hmph._ I had the urged to shout 'SIT!' but I didn't.

"Also…"He stares at me for a few seconds before he speaks again. "…I will give you a mission while you are studying in that school."

I frowned. "Huh? What? Mission?"

"Like this Sesshomaru and my son—

"MY SON!"

He ignored me. "—who are living harmoniously with humans dissimilar to my time five-hundred years ago. We are not the only ones. In that school, some children with blood of youkais are studying and are trying to live as humans. They are offspring of high-ranking demons or those who are respected in the society…"

"So what about my mission?" I'm aching to know what this so called mission is all about.

His left eyebrow rose again as if telling me he's not yet finished talking. "But there are low-ranking demons and those who are not really classified with ranks, are opposed to our way of living. Hence, they want to destroy the peace which we built through the years and they want to start with the children."

"Start?"

"They want to annihilate them." He simply said.

"…!"

"So your mission is…to protect the peace in that school."

"Protect? Why me? They are youkais right? I'm sure they are more powerful than me." I still asked that even though my heart is full of excitement.

"Those demons are not trained for fighting. They are trained to help their parents in business and make them more respectable and prestige than of the others, especially than the humans. And you, as a miko who is still in possession with the Shikon no Tama is the perfect lure to obliterate those unclassified demons." He said that as if he's talking about the weather.

"OBLITERATE? YOU WANT ME TO KILL THEM!?" I didn't even ask him why he knows about the jewel because the great Sesshomaru knows it all.

"You do not have to worry about those vermin. They do not even have the mind of their own. They are just attracted to the power of the jewel; therefore, if they attacked you, you can exterminate them as self-defence. It's 'Give-and-Take' right?" He smirked.

"What give-and-take are you talking about!? My life will be in-line here and didn't you tell me you will take care of me so why do you want to put your 'future wife' in danger!?" I rolled my eyes when I spoke 'future wife'.

"I know you are not weak for a human woman that is why I chose you as my mate. And I have been looking out for you since the day you were born. Even when the well closed, I am still watching you so I know you are eager to fight some demons."

I tilted my head. "Watching me?"

He crossed his arms arrogantly. "Let us talk about it some other time. What I want to say is… I am giving you another chance to start your own adventure. Besides, being strong-willed is also a requirement to be the Lady of the West."

"Well, whatever. You sure talk a lot now, eh? I didn't know you are the talkative-type." I smirked at him.

He smirked back, "A good speaker is a good leader. And I am only saying these things to you once so you will not asked me again for more information later. Hence, you better listen. You will start your training tomorrow. You will study various martial arts and sports but you will focus on what you do best."

"What I do best?" My face lit up. "You mean…Kyūdō?"

"Precisely."

"For one month?"

He nodded.

"Can I complete the training in that span of time?"

"It is up to you if you want to continue your training even during your school days or you can join the Kyūdō Club in that school. I heard it is one of the top clubs there."

I sighed. I guess there's no turning back now. "Okay… I'll do it." _For Inuyasha…and Shippo._

Finally, he bid his goodbye and polite enough to inform my mom and grandpa that he will be going. And so…this day marked as my revival as a priestess.

…

…

At last! After one month, my training finally ended! I thought I was gonna die from those rigorous training. DID HE WANT TO KILL ME!? Aside from judo, aikido, karate, kendo, boxing and kyūdō, he even applied me to a dance class and tea ceremony! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT!? I didn't even have the time to eat and sleep properly! Grrr! He's a monster! A demon! Well…he's a real demon. BUT! I'm going to kill him if the fate allows me to! I didn't even want to see his face! But it can't be done 'coz he even personally delivered my uniform first thing in the morning on my first day of school… which I can't call a uniform in every sense of the word.

…

"What's THAT?" I looked at the bright yellow dress Sesshomaru is holding on his right hand. Sure it's cute but…

"What else can it be? Your uniform." I suppress a laugh while looking at him. It looks so funny! The great Sesshomaru is holding a dress! With a deadpan expression!

"You call THAT a uniform? I will look like a banana wearing that!" I saw his mouth twitch. _Holding back a laugh I guess…_

"This is Ouran High's designated girls' uniform. You cannot enter the school premises if you are not wearing this."

"I will NEVER wear that thing!" I wore a disgusted look before leaving the living room and went upstairs to my bedroom. I jumped and lay myself on the bed. _I swear! I will never ever wear that! First, I can't move freely wearing it, and looks uncomfortable! Second, I can't kill any demon and apply what I so painstakingly learned during my trainings. Lastly and the most important part is… I won't look good on that! I don't even look like a rich and fair maiden…Ugh!_ What I didn't know is… Sesshomaru is still waiting for me in the living room. It's around 1 in the afternoon when I felt my stomach's rumbling, and I was shocked to see the dog-demon sitting on our couch while his secretary is holding the yellow dress. He noticed me descending the stairs and I flinched a little when he glared at me. But my decision is final. I won't ever wear that thing! I will even settle myself on the boys' uniform if it's not even half as bad as the girls'! Wait… boys' uniform? Not a bad idea. So I walked into his direction and stands one meter away from him. "Do you have a picture of the boys' uniform?" I flashed him my brightest smile.

He sighed as if he can't believe on something. "Took you long enough. I figured you will ask that so I ordered a male's uniform." He looks at his secretary, motioning him to get the uniform.

He put his right hand to his chest then bowed. "Yes, my Lord." Then he strides off to the car which was parked outside the shrine, below the flight of stairs.

The dog-demon looks at me. "If you are planning to go to that school as a male student, do it right."

"You're fine with it?" I was really confused with his approval.

"It is much better than not having you study in that school. And I reckon, you can move freely and carry out your mission with slacks instead of a dress."

"But I'm sure the school will find out eventually…that I'm a girl."

"Who do you think I am? I can do whatever I wish in this world. Concealing your gender is what you call 'a piece of cake'." He smirked.

I laughed a little. "Yeah right."

The secretary arrived and he gave the uniform to Sesshomaru. But before giving it to me, he gave me a warning. "But it is still up to you if you can successfully hide your gender. I do not want anyone to find out that my fiancée is a cross-dresser."

"I am not! I don't have a choice so I'm wearing it! And please! Don't tell anyone that you're my 'fiancé' or even the fact that you're the one paying my tuition fees! I don't want any unwanted attention."

"Well…we will be getting married after you graduated in high school so treat this as a game."

"A game, eh? I hope hiding one's gender is a fun game."

Then there's an awkward silence before he speaks again. "What else can I say?" He handed me the uniform. "Best of luck. Try not to humiliate me."

"I won't! Your name won't even get mentioned!"

He showed me a mocking smile and then looks at his watch. "It looks like you will not even have the time for your afternoon classes. Take plenty of rest and start your battle tomorrow."

"That's what I'm planning. I'm sure there are no lessons for today. By the way, shouldn't you be going? I'm sure you're a busy person."

"I am. But a certain blue-eyed girl took my time in waiting for her foolishness." He gave me again his mocking smile.

"Whatever. Bye." I smiled at him before he goes out of the door. _Well…what can I say? He can be pleasing enough if he wanted to. _Then I locked my eyes in the uniform in my hands which is inside a clear plastic. _Hmm…_ _pale bluish-purple blazer, white shirt, black pants, and a black tie with a purple_ _stripe_ _…not bad. Not bad at all. Honestly it's waaaaay better than the girls' uniform._

…

The next morning…

I am now facing the mirror with my uniform on and there's something in me that catch my attention. That is…the large bump on my chest. It certainly didn't match up my get-up so I rummage through my closet and found what I need…a girdle— it was my mom's during her younger days. I put it on and look again at the mirror. "You're looking good Kagome." I smiled to myself; the periwinkle blazer perfectly matched my blue eyes. _Yeah…I think I can pull it off with this outfit._ Then I noticed my long hair. _Oh no…I don't want to cut it._ And so…I just decided to tie my wavy black hair in a loose ponytail and let some strands set itself in each side of my face with my bangs and all. "Woah! I look kinda cool now! So unexpected…" Yeah. I didn't expect to look like this. I may not pass as a fair maiden but with this, I may swoon a girl or two. Then I grabbed my black watch and put it on. "I don't want to be late so I better go now…its 20 minutes ride from bus and 10 minutes walk from the station after all." I went downstairs and grabbed my lunch box in the kitchen. I searched for my mom and saw her in the backyard.

"Oh Kagome! You look gorgeous!" My mom beamed and looked at me from head to toe. I told her my situation last night and she got worried but still let me do my mission.

"Are you sure that's the right compliment?" I laughed and hugged her. "I'll be going now Okaa-san."

"Oh that's right. You missed the first day of school. What will you say to the teachers and your classmates?"

"I'll tell them I got a fever or something."

"That excuse again? Well... good luck and make lots of friends okay?" She smiled at me and gave me an air-shuttering hug.

"Oof! M-mom! I c-can't breathe!" the constrictions in my chest became worse.

"Oh! Sorry! Then! Take care and don't get lost on the way okay?"

"I won't! Sesshomaru 'kindly'…" I rolled my eyes. "… gave me a map." I waved at her before going.

…

I took off the bus and looked at my surroundings. _There are not a lot of establishments in this area…_ Heck! There's not even a single house in here! I looked at my doodled map and wonder which way I'll be taking, the right or left. I cursed Sesshomaru under my breath. _If you're going to make me a map, do it right, you egotistical dog!_ I frowned more and face backwards while still looking at my map. I'm in the middle of the road so I didn't notice a black Rolls Royce is about to run me over. I unconsciously averted my eyes and finally noticed the fast-moving car. I thought I was gonna die but it stopped right in time. I was stunned for a few seconds then I felt a sudden rage and kicked the bumper without thinking. "ARE YOU BLIND? THERE'S A PERSON HERE!" I balled my fist and ready to punch whoever is inside the freakin' car.

Three men in black suits and black sunglasses automatically emerged from the front, back and driver's seat. "Do we have a problem here sir?" The man that came from the back seat and with a white hair said to me with a blank look.

"P-PROBLEM?" I was really loosing it but still tried to stop myself from kicking the bumper again until it's smashed into pieces. "I almost **died**, you know! And you think that's not a **problem?** "

…

**(KYOUYA's P.o.V)**

I was busy typing on my laptop and noticed that my staffs are taking their sweet time in conversing with the idiot who was almost hit by my car. I looked at my watch and sighed. _I will be late if this continues… _So without thinking —and that's a rare thing for me to do—I went out of the car to take a look on what's happening. But that's the worst wrong move I've ever done in my life because before I knew it, a flying bag smacked right into my face…hard. With my left foot not yet fully established itself on the ground and with that much force, I lose my balance…and fell. And I think this is the lamest incident that happened to me…so far.

"**Kyouya-sama!**"

My staffs said in unison and immediately run into my aid however, I didn't let them because I quickly, but coolly stand up and fixed my eyeglasses—which were miraculously unscratched— with my right point and middle finger. But before I knew it, someone is patting my uniform to remove the dirt. It caught me off-guard because I didn't feel any presence coming to my direction —except for my staffs and I know they will not touch me unless I gave them permission.

"I'm so sorry!" A rather good-looking boy, who sounded a little like a girl, apologized to me while still patting my uniform. I was about to take his hands off but he spoke again that grabbed my attention. "I didn't mean to throw it in to your face! But your men tried to touch me! So I used self-defence!" He glared at my staffs and I saw that they flinched a little. I can see why, because his glare is quite deadly to those who are not used to it yet, especially when it didn't match his soft features.

I gave them a looming and questioning look. "Tachibana, what is the meaning of this?" The boy stopped in what he was doing and looked at me instead. I can see it through my peripheral vision and his stares made me a little uncomfortable but I didn't show it.

"B-but Kyouya-sama! He started it! He—"

I cut him off because I'm getting annoyed. "Enough. Are you really grown-ups? There are three of you and you surrounded a weak child so he will surely get scared." I said that in monotone.

"Hey! I'm not a child! I'm already sixteen for God's sake! And I'm not weak, you **four-eyed megane**!"

My left eyebrow twitched with that remark. And here I am trying to defend him. What a wasted effort. So instead, I ignored him and fixed my eyeglasses to place. "Let's go Tachibana. I do not want to waste any more of my time here." Morita opened the door for me while Ajishima went to the driver's seat and Tachibana on my left side.

Before Morita closed the door on his seat at the front, I heard the boy shouted, "You cold-hearted person! You should at least show me the way to school!"

I ignored him once more and ordered Ajishima to drive and to be careful not to cause problems like this again. _If you are not stupid enough, you can go to school if you follow my car…_ Then I realized something. _Looks like another commoner has the nerve to study in my school…another scholar perhaps…_ Then I heard another 'baam' from my side. It looks like the boy kicked my car again before it's fully on speed. I sighed and fixed my eyeglasses. "What a violent person." I said to no one in particular but the three heard me and nod their heads, agreeing. Then I opened my laptop again. _I better look for more information about that person…_

…

(KAGOME's P.O.V)

"WHAT A RUDE PERSON!" I shouted even though I know he can't hear me anymore. I glared at the moving car for a few more seconds before calming myself. "Tsk. Now it's confirmed that rich kids are arrogant and inhumane!" Well…so much for calming myself. When I can no longer see the Rolls Royce, I recalled the predicament I'm in. "Now where in the world is that school!" Then I remembered the rude kid. _So he's also a student in where I'll be studying…_ I deliberately frowned and glared at the direction where the car drove one minute ago. "So it's this way!" I looked at my watch and saw that I have only 5 minutes left before the class started. And so…I run like hell. Its ten minutes walk after all.

…

I arrived at the gate 2 minutes later. It looks like my training paid off. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS PLACE? Is this really a SCHOOL?" Then I looked at my watch again. "Oh pleeease! Now I'm done for!" I run again and had a hard time finding the South Campus where the high school section is. Then finally, I saw the sign '**Grade 10 Class A**' and entered the back door —which I thought the back door— but unfortunately, it is the front door. I entered the classroom while still catching my breath and caused quite a commotion. They are already seated when I arrived —and thank God the teacher is not yet in— but some of the girls rose from their seats and squeal. _Huh? What's wrong with them? _Then I looked at myself; uneven breathing, sweating a little, dishevelled uniform particularly my tie and my mouth is opened a little because I'm still catching my breath. I gaze at them and tilted my head to the left and this caused them to squeal more. _Is this…supposed to excite them? What a bunch of perverted girls…_ Then someone tap my left shoulder. I looked at the person who did that and I realized it's the teacher.

"Are you Higurashi Kagome?" The teacher asked me with a laid-back look.

"Uh…yes, sir. That's me." I automatically fixed my tie.

"You didn't go to your classes yesterday so introduce yourself and tell us the reason for your absence."

"Oh..right." I positioned myself at the middle, behind the teacher's desk while the teacher went to the board and wrote my full Kanji name. "My name's Higurashi Kagome. I got a last minute fever yesterday so I missed the first day of school." I saw the eyes that full of pity locked at me and I honestly didn't like it. I know I'm lying about my fever but I don't need the sympathy of rich kids.

"Okay. Your seat will be over there." I followed his gaze and noticed an attractive pair of golden-brown eyes with auburn hair nonchalantly looking at me. _I guess I'm sitting in front of him…_ Then I saw the same attractive pair of eyes with also the same auburn hair staring at me which was seated right beside a very cute boy —who looks like a girl with large eyes— who's also looking at me. _Twins…_ The three of them are sitting side by side on my back so it's pretty uncomfortable when I know that they are staring at me.

…

**(HARUHI's P.o.V)**

_Higurashi-san is in trouble. _I saw the looks the twins are giving him and I know they are scheming something. I glanced at them and saw the grin and glint on their eyes when they looked at each other. _Kyouya-senpai told me that nothing can stop them when they put their mind into something…I hope it's nothing bad…_

…

**(KAGOME's P.o.V)**

The afternoon classes have ended and I made sure to remind myself to finish my homework when I get back home. I decided to study hard so Sesshomaru won't insult me and laugh at my grades. But for now, I'm going to find the Kyūdō Club and join.

…

…

Weeks have passed and now, it's in the middle of December. I joined the famous Kyūdō Club and they warmly welcomed me —or not. Well the captain, Midorima-taichou did and he seems very pleased that I joined the club, and so as the girls. But the vice captain and male members didn't seem so happy about it. The reason for that is because…I defeated them one by one during our practices even though I'm just the new kid. Apparently, all of them are members of the club since middle school so even tenth-graders like me are already old members. It's not like I wanted to defeat them and made them look lame in front of the girls—in which also happened that I'm one of them— and I can't help it if their skills are lacking. It's just that when it comes to archery, I became so serious about it I didn't take notice of the surroundings around me and of course, the death stares they are giving me. I don't want to be conceited but actually, it's the first time I received such treatment from the male populace (aside from the arrogant dog and the rude four-eyed megane bastard). Though I simply ignored their existence and gave them the cold-shoulder. My mom told me to make lots of friends but in this case, I can't even form a proper conversation with them unless they are making snide remarks on my face—which I always fought back of course. It's not in my vocabulary to sit back and relax while people are making fun of me. The captain always stops me but he will also give them a long, heart-to-heart talk. In short, he will scold them until they will think of themselves as mere peas. Yup. He looks like an every inch of a gentleman and a good-guy—well he's really a good guy— but when it comes to the club, his leader instincts emerges from the surface and can obliterate anyone that will hinder his ultimate goal of making the Kyūdō Club and its members the #1 not only in the country but around the globe. I know it sounds impossible—and ridiculous— but with him, I think anything is possible. With his top-notch grades and pedigree, —and may I add the good looks?— you can see a bright future ahead of him and that he will surely bring us with him. Now enough about Taichou. I know you must be thinking I like him or something but no. Absolutely not. Sure, I like him as a person but I just can't see myself by his side unless it's for archery. I hope you can see my point. Well enough of that. I know you've been aching to know about my "Protect the School" mission. To make a report, I'll tell you now. As a Kyūdō Club member (you think we're back in the archery talk? Sorry, but no), it gave me the privilege to carry a bow and arrows within the school premises without getting scolded by the teachers and easily patrol the area. Some of the students gave me the looks—negative and positive— when I'm carrying those so I make sure to only bring them with me during breaks and after classes without so much as to bump to any students as much as possible. So far, no one assaulted me out-of-the-blue and I didn't feel any dark aura coming from the unclassified demons. I can feel dark auras from some of the students but they are not attacking me so I'm guessing they are really from the families of high-ranking demons and can control themselves from making a move. Actually, I'm kind of relief because I don't want to hurt the students who are just lured by the power of Shikon no Tama. The guilt will surely eat me if something like that happens because I'm here to protect them, not to hurt them. So for this afternoon, I'm patrolling the back area outside the South Campus though I'm not far from the main building. Then suddenly, I felt a menacing aura from the air. With my sharp intuition, I landed my gaze on top of the roof. It also spotted me and instantly jumped from where it is and is coming to me. I didn't think twice and positioned my bow and two arrows at the same time and then strike. I heard a sickening yell coming from the demon and glass shattering from the window. I purified the demon before it landed on the ground. The next thing I did is dropped my bow and arrows and run in the direction where I hit my other arrow and shattered the window glass. _I hope no one got hurt!_ I silently prayed because hurting someone with my purifying tools means trouble.

…

**(KYOUYA's P.o.V)**

We just opened the club for business today and good thing there are only few customers present. I don't want them to see —some did—their beloved Haruhi getting hurt and have a bloody wound on her right shoulder. It may be worse if Tamaki didn't see the flying arrow beforehand and pushed her away. It's kind of strange because normal arrows will stop when it collided with our bulletproof windowpane. But the weirdest part is, it not only shattered the glasses, but it also continued its flight. And right now, the said arrow is mere inches away from my left side, it perched itself on the wall where I'm currently leaning my back. Actually, I will be standing there with my head smashed if Hikaru and Kaoru didn't bug me —again— about their another commoner classmate. They are seeking my help in forming their latest scheme on him. And I just so happen to know who they are talking about, though I didn't tell anyone, even Tamaki, about our encounter on the second day of school. I don't want to help them because I honestly do not have the desire to see him again in any means possible. A surprisingly violent-driven pretty-boy is not my cup of tea to deal with. My reverie got cut-off when I heard loud footsteps outside the hallway coming in our way. The door gave a loud bang when the person whom I was just thinking awhile ago opened it while huffing. He spotted Haruhi and uttered a loud gasp.

"FUJIOKA-SAN!" He run fast to Haruhi and push Tamaki away, which caused another injured host. "I'm so sorry! I was practicing outside and I missed!" His eyes and voice are full of concern for the girl. Then he glared at Tamaki who's wallowing in self-pity. "WHY AREN'T YOU TREATING HER WOUND!?"

Haruhi flinched from his ear-shattering shout but talked-back anyway. "It's alright Higurashi-san, it's not as worse as it may seems to be." She said that but I can see her losing her colors.

"What are you talking about?!" It looks like he noticed it too. Then he rummage in his pocket and pressed the handkerchief on her wounds. "We need to treat it fast!" He glared on my direction. "You! Get the first-aid kit!" I don't want to take orders from him but still do as he told so I detached myself from the wall and quickly but coolly get the first-aid kit from the storage room. Before entering the room, I heard him asking Hikaru and Kaoru who are —together with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai—busy calming the guests. "Is there a private room here?"

When I got out of the storage room, the violent-kid grabbed the kit from my hand while his other hand is supporting the weight of Haruhi, and then the two of them walks to where the changing room is.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY CUTE HARUHI!?" The idiot prince was about to follow them but the twins stopped him.

"**Just leave them Tono. Take charge of calming and tending the guests." **They said in unison while wearing a blank expression.

"WHAT? AREN'T YOU WORRIED ABOUT HARUHI? With that much blood-loss…she might…" He became pale from his unnecessary thinking.

Honey-senpai hugged —or more like glommed—the worry-wart from the back. "Of course we are, Tama-chan! But it is our first priority to calm the guests! I'm sure Haru-chan would want that, too!"

Mori-senpai nod.

"That's right Tamaki. We will check up on them later. We don't want our customers to get traumatized from what happened."

"O-okay…" And with that, he gave up.

I gazed at the door they entered awhile ago then grabbed my mobile phone to contact the janitors and clean up the mess in the clubroom.

…

**(KAGOME's P.o.V)**

"Let me see your wound." I cut Fujioka-san's right sleeve to have a better view of his wounds. He flinched when he felt the stainless steel scissors touched his skin. _He must be really scared but afraid to show it in front of them… He sure is a brave person even with that cute face… _I cleaned the bloody mess with the use of cotton balls with antiseptic and found out that the wound is not that deep. It was just left as it is for quite some time so the blood continued to flow that made it looked awful from the outside, but it might still sting though. I heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank God it doesn't look that bad." I also saw the relief from his large eyes.

"Thank you Higurashi-san." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I have one favor though." The smile was still plastered on my face.

He tilts his head on the left side. "Favor? Sure…I can if it is within my capabilities…" _So cute!_

"Haha! It's not that serious of a request. I just want you to close your eyes for a few minutes."

"Huh? What for?"

I leaned my body until my face is only inches away from his face and it caused him to blush a little. "I'll tell you this…but please don't tell it to others…okay?" I whispered to his right ear, and then raise my head a little to get a better look of his reaction.

"O..okay?"

"Promise?"

He nodded.

"Okay. Here goes." This time I whisper to him on an eye-level. "I'm a magician." I felt my breath bounced back from his nose and his reaction to my statement was that of disbelief.

"R-really?"

I mentally laughed. "Yep. That's right. But it looks like you don't believe me so it's better to show a proof. So please close your eyes." I widened my smile to make him relax his body.

"O…kay…" Then he closed his eyes.

I gaze at his clotting wound and placed my right hand one inch above it. Suddenly, Haruhi's top right shoulder was engulfed into pink light. I saw her frozen from his seat but is still closing his eyes. Because the wound is not that deep, the healing process took less than a minute and his skin looked like it didn't experience a gash just a few seconds ago. When the light stopped, he automatically opened his eyes.

"W-What happened?" You can clearly see the shock registered on his delicate face when he saw that no wound can be found on his shoulder. "I felt something warm and then…" He averted his eyes from it and looks at me instead.

I grin at him. "Like what I've told you, I'm a magician!"

He became silent for awhile before speaking again. "It's more like…you are a healer..." His face turned serious all of a sudden.

_Geh! _"O-o-of course not! I-I can't do great things like that! I'm just a measly passing magician! A-Ahaha~" _He's smarter than I thought…!_

He became silent again. As if contemplating if he has to argue back.

But I didn't allow him to come up for a question because I quickly pick-up the bandage. "B-But we still need to bandage your right shoulder so it will look like it's still have a wound under it! We don't want them to find out right?" I faked a grin and gave him a meaningful look.

He seems to understand the situation and agreed. "Right…" Then he smiled.

One of the sweetest smiles I've ever seen that reminds me of…my son… A fleeting sadness came up to me all of a sudden but it quickly vanished when I finished bandaging his shoulder. "There!" As if on cue, the door opened wide and six gorgeous men came into view.

"HARUHI!" The tall-blond looked at us simultaneously then fixed his eyes on the smaller boy's bandaged-shoulder. Then suddenly, he fainted.

I looked at it again and saw the reason why. It appears I overdid the bandaging and it covers his right shoulder down to his wrist. _Oops…_ I gazed at them and you can see the dread on their faces— except for the megane guy though I think he's a little worried.

"**What have you done to our precious Haruhi, commoner!?" **The twins' hands are resting on their waists, giving me the reprimanding look.

_Ouch…! _I saw Haruhi looks at me, apologizing, through the side of my eyes. I glanced and gave him a reassuring smile. Then the megane spoke something like, "What a disaster." and it made me realized something. "Ah… AAAH! Y-You're that! That..!" I shakily—I'm trembling because I'm mad— pointed at him that made him taken aback. "That RUDE COLD-HEARTED FOUR-EYED MEGANE!" That remark made the twins laugh—with matching tears—, the smaller-blond and Fujioka-san snort, the big guy chuckled, and the revived prince gave the megane a questioning look. But most of all, it caused a vein popped on the cold-hearted guy's head while still remaining calm. What a poker face.

He fixed his eyeglasses with his right point and middle finger and smile, obviously a fake one. "I don't know what ever you are talking about. This is the first time I have seen your face." His statement made the entire person in the room quiet.

"WHAT? There's no way I'll be mistaken! Sure, I didn't remember you awhile ago but that's because your face is the kind that is easily forgotten!" It caused the room to be filled with laughter; even the annoying blond is shaking his body from suppressing it.

And of course, many veins popped on megane's face while still trying to look calm."I beg your pardon?"

"It was on the second day of school, and your three men-in-black tried to assault me on the way here!" That seems to lure him out because the next thing we knew, he revealed the facts by himself.

"What are you talking about? You are the stupid one who tried to kill himself!" His mouth opened a little bit, surprised from his sudden outburst.

The twins rest their arms on my left and right shoulders. **"So you knew each other, Kagome?" **

_Getting friendly here, eh? _I removed their arms on me and shouted, **"No!"** The bespectacled guy also said it at the same time with me. But what I didn't know is that I made the wrong enemy…because he recovered fast.

"Enough of this nonsense. So, Higurashi Kagome-kun…" He fixed his eyeglasses before smiling and looks directly at me. "…how can you compensate for what happened today?" But beneath that smile, I can clearly see malice.

This time, it was me who was taken aback. "W-what compensation?"

"As you have already known, you caused quite a disaster to our clubroom that made our dear guests and hosts upset and our beloved Haruhi hurt." I saw the appalled look on Fujioka's face when he heard the word 'beloved' came from his mouth. "So…how will you deal with the damages? I will not let you out of this school, country even, without recompensing." Now, his smile turned into a smirk.

I'm not scared of him but what made me frozen on the spot is his looming dark aura that is close to that of a demon. "D-do I have to pay?"

"We don't need commoner's money. What we need is..." He looks at the tall-blond. "Tamaki." He motioned him to take-over.

He was already positioned on his King's chair and pointed at me while looking high and mighty. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have money, pay with your own body! From now on, you are the Host Club's Dog!"

"WHAT?!" It didn't slipped my ears when Haruhi whispered, "déjà vu" while wearing a mortified expression. "HOST CLUB's DOG? Why do I have to do that?!"

The rude guy took over again. "We would like to inform you that Haruhi Fujioka-kun owes us an 8 million yen worth of vase so if you became our errand-boy, it will help him lessen his debt to us."

"WHAT? You mean he's only here because of a debt?!" I looked at Fujioka and he just only gave me a small smile while rubbing his nape shyly.

"That is correct."

I frowned and felt the rage rose to my head. "You sick people! I can't believe your kinds are still living on this planet!" I saw them flinched. It looks like they were hurt from what I said, but I swear I won't take it back.

Fujioka-san walks to me and grip my blazer's left sleeve slightly. It appears he was the one who's embarrassed. "I-It's alright Higurashi-san. You don't have to do this if you don't want to…" And that made me quite guilty. I caused him harm after all…and that I can't tell them I healed the wound already…

I heaved a long sigh before I speak again. "Alright…what am I supposed to do?" My decision made the dark-haired megane smirked more. I can clearly see what's written on his face. 'Sweet Revenge'. I sighed again.

…

Ootori-senpai —I just found out their names when they introduced themselves awhile ago— made me sign my signature to a piece of paper before giving me a briefing of what a Host Club Dog's duties. Like buying commoner's coffee, commoner's ramen and commoner's snack. What the-? I thought they despised common folks like me? Ugh. Thinking about it made my head hurts. After that, they let me out of the room so I can meet the guests who didn't leave even after Ootori-senpai 'kindly' asked them to leave because they are worried about Haruhi's—he asked me to call him that— condition. What loving customers they are. But right after we opened the door, the girls gave a painful cry when they saw the bandages on the smaller boy. Some even fainted, much like what happened to Suoh-senpai. Before I knew it, my body move on its own and catches two of the fainting girls, they fainted at the same time and side-by-side so it was easy to get a hold of them. They opened their eyes when they didn't feel the cold marble and instead a pair of strong arms. Concern is visible through my eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked them but their mouths were left open so I continued speaking. "I'm so sorry if it caused you such grief to saw Haruhi-san in this condition…I…" I averted my eyes. "…I'm going to compensate with…my body…" All of a sudden, the whole room was filled with ear-shattering squeals and floating hearts. _Huh? What in the world happened?_ I glanced to the two girls in my arms and their eyes became heart-shaped.

I was so confused then suddenly, Suoh-senpai muttered, "Just as planned." and smirked. Liar. Then he was positioned again on the King's chair while the others posed behind him and smiled. "Higurashi Kagome-kun!" I unconsciously stand up straight—careful not to knock the two girls— and looked at him. "From now on! You are promoted as an official host!"

"**WHAAAAT?!**" How come I was promoted when I haven't done anything yet?! And as a **host **even! I'm a **girl** for Pete's sake!

…

**(Present…)**

"Uh…why am I here again?"

"You became one of our club's hosts."

"Ugh…right…" As the so-called 'King' —more like a gigolo—, Suoh-senpai told me to have a close watch on him so I was placed near his place. Then suddenly, the surroundings finally hit me. I just noticed that I am in a tropical paradise while the hosts, aside from Haruhi, are wearing tropical outfits. "What the-? I thought it's almost Christmas?" I unknowingly and stupidly voiced out my thoughts.

The 'King' heard me and shouts on his seat. "It's only a commoners' feeling to be afraid of the cold and put yourself in a kotatsu! Why do you think we have this perfect heating system?" And before I knew it, I was standing side-by-side with him while his right hand is resting on my right shoulder and his other hand was raised dramatically showing the scenery. "A good man cannot hide his beautiful body by wearing lots of clothes! It's winter, that's why we welcome all those little kittens with warm southern country aura…! It is the real gentlemanly way, isn't it?"

His sparkling aura is blinding me. "…is that so?" _It's rather cold for another reason… _I whispered but he didn't hear me.

"Yes! This is the ultimate Eden! Sparkling handsome oasis!" I have this sudden surge of punching him on the face but decided against it. I don't want to cause another injury after all. "And December has the big event when we'll be shining the most! The Christmas Party Higurashi Kagome-kun!"

"Huh?"

…

…

…

"How miserable..! My smooth skin, like ivory, my moderately tightened muscles, King of Bali's costume that looks very good on me, everything is just a faithful servant who kneels in front of the goddess…" the idiot-prince held a girl with a brown hair and eyes' chin, "…you."

"T-Tamaki-sama..!"

**(Grade 11 Class A, Suoh Tamaki "Host Club King")**

"What are you doing for the Christmas Party?" one of the twins' customers' asked.

"I'm looking forward to it!" said another.

Hikaru spoke first. "Well, we reserved the entire hall in the Central Campus so there will be a dance."

"And we're thinking of having some casinos. Of course it will come with rewards." Kaoru followed.

Then the older twin suddenly grabs his brother's chin, close to his own face. "Actually I wanted to spend some time alone with you, Kaoru…"

He blushed. "Don't say that, Hikaru! I…wanted it, too!" he said that with matching tears.

"KYAAA! Wonderful-! Brotherly-love with southern country flavor!"

**(Grade 10 Class A, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru)**

I looked at them with bored expression. "…I don't quite understand this world…" I got tired of 'pleasing' my guests so I settled myself to a corner of the room and is unfortunately witnessing the whole ordeal. "..why is it that they looked so excited?"

"Being slightly naked is popular. We had another plan too, though; Santa Claus' Costume Party. I'm glad I put that Bali Scenery Photo Book in front of his desk. Of course I don't have any say over this…" A certain megane answered for me while smiling, a smile that have motives. I didn't even notice that he's standing beside me now.

**(Grade 11 Class A, Ootori Kyouya "Shadow King")**

_He surely is the dark lord… _"Really, I don't have any idea on what's happening here. Enlighten me please."

He fixed his eyeglasses first before answering. "Our motto is to make use of each of our characteristics to answer our customer's needs. By the way, Tamaki is our best."

"WHAT? **That guy** is #1!?" Then he showed me a written report. "7 out of 10 people request **him**? Unbelievable…" I twist my head sideways in disbelief.

"Kyaa! Honey-kun! Kawaii!" said one of the guests while looking at the flowers that are on the senior's neck. I'm not really sure if she's talking about the flowers or him. And that caught my attention.

Imaginary flowers are floating around him. "This is Bali's National Flower~ We imported it!" Then he spotted Mori-senpai who's holding a whole pineapple.

"Ah! Takashi! Takashi!" He climbed in the tallest-boy's shoulder and the latter let go of the pineapple to support him. Then Hani-senpai put the flower necklace around the other boy's neck. "We're wearing the same clothes!" A customer fainted because of their cuteness.

_K-kawaii! _I mentally blushed. "Is he really in eleventh grade? And Mori-senpai hasn't spoken a single word yet... I wonder what their relationship is…"

Someone automatically answered me again, while writing swiftly on his clip-board and not looking at me. "He is. He may not look like it but he's the second oldest here and he is smarter than he looks. Silence is Mori-senpai's selling point." Though he didn't answer me about their relationship…

**(Grade 12 Class A, Haninozuka Mitsukuni "Honey")**

**(Grade 12 Class A, Morinozuka Takashi "Mori")**

Then I glanced at Haruhi's table. "Are you really okay now, Haruhi-kun?" A guest with full of concern on her eyes asked him and I feel guilty when another one asked the same question.

"Can you attend the party?" Another concerned guest asked.

"I don't know about the party…but I'm fine now." Then he tilted his head a little to the left while smiling sweetly. "Thank you so much for your concern, I really appreciate it." Then hearts float on the air, even in the idiot-king's direction.

_K-Kawaii!_ I mentally blushed again.

**(Grade 10 Class A, Fujioka Haruhi)**

Then a short-haired customer makes her way to Haruhi and I heard her say, "I'm Kasugasaki Kanako from Grade 11 Class B. You are cuter than I heard. I decided. I'll let you be my favourite."

Afterwards, I heard footsteps on the hallway. The hosts automatically—except me and Haruhi— positioned themselves a few feet away in front of the door. The door creaked a little and a tall dark green-haired, green-eyed wearing rectangular-shaped eyeglasses with black frame, a traditional clothing for archers called obi with kyudo-gi and a hakama came into view. You can see the disappointed look in some of the host's faces and you can hear them muttering something like, **"Tsk. It's a guy."** "Why is he here?" Only Tamaki-senpai openly welcomed the new guest. "Welcome Midorima-kun! I didn't expect the Kyūdō-prodigy to heed us a visit. What brings you here?" It seems that they know each other.

"Ah! Midorima-taichou!" All of them, even the guests looked at me, then to taichou.

"**Kyaa~! It's Midorima-kun!"** the girls shouted and I know the reason why, because I have a prior knowledge of his popularity, in both male and female populace.

Taichou smiled at me and walked to my direction, and then he glared at Suoh-senpai which caused the blond to cringe. "I heard you kidnapped our precious member, Suoh."

"I-It's not liked that Ta—" He gave me a look that asked me to shut my mouth…and I did.

He looked at me then to taichou simultaneously. "I-I haven't heard any of this! He's a member of yours?" then he looks at Ootori-senpai. "Do you know this Kyoya?"

He fixed his eyeglasses and then folds his arms on his chest. "I haven't seen any reason as to tell it to you and I thought you got it already after the arrow incident. Also…" He looks at captain. "I believe it's not that important." He smirked which caused the other to frown and there's a sudden tension filled the air.

"He became our member since the start of the term." He's having a staring contest with Ootori-senpai but taichou was the first one to give up and instead grabbed my right wrist. "Now if you will excuse us, we still have practice." And started walking…dragging me with him.

Then I felt someone grabbed my left wrist, stopping me from getting dragged by taichou. "I think that's very rude of you to do." _Says who?_ Though he's not looking at me. "He became our official host just moments ago so even if he is also a member of yours, you do not have the right to just dragged him out of here. It was not written in the Student's Manual that it was forbidden to join one or more clubs. Mori-senpai is our proof." It caused taichou to frown more and made senpai's smirk widen. "Furthermore…" he showed us a piece of paper with my signature on it. "..we have a contract here that says he will be our member until we told him he can quit." _When did he-? Ah! That time!_ I glared at him but he continued to ignore me.

"You even resorted to this?" He looks at the contract with disgust. "You are really low, you know that Ootori?"

He smiled a fake one. "Of course I am aware of that fact."

The tension builds again but taichou remove his grip from my wrist. Ootori-senpai didn't do the same thing though, and still on hold of my left wrist. "I can't just accept this, after I got myself a member that can someday defeat me." It became noisy around us again because of his statement. "I will not allow you to eat all of his time, you hear me Ootori?" He gave him a warning look.

"Loud and clear." There's still a mock on his voice but agreed nevertheless.

"Then I will allow him to spend all of his extra time here for today. Just for today since he just joined your club." Then he looks straight at me and patted my right shoulder worryingly. "And please…" He leaned closer so only me and the hosts can hear it. "…don't catch their idiocy." It caused a vein popped on each of the other —even Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai and Haruhi— hosts' forehead. Then he politely waved a hand to us and the girls—which earned him another squeals— and went outside while closing the door.

We became silent and I noticed the hand which is still holding my wrist. I tugged it a little and it made Ootori-senpai look at it. His expression tells me that he's not aware of it but then remove his hand and stalk away to go to the guests.

"…" _What's up with him?_

…

After that, the club is now closed for business for today, so much happened after all, so we need rest.

The older twin was the one who spoke first after what happened. "I can't believe the famous Kyūdō-genius of our school and the first son of Midorima Group of Companies, Midorima Shintarou is that kind of person." He glared at the door.

"Yeah… It's the first time we saw him up close and I thought he was more of a gentleman…they said." Said Kaoru.

"That's true."

"**Huh?"** all of us except for Suoh-senpai gave Ootori-senpai a questioning look and the former answered for us.

"He's our classmate and fourth place on our class."

"Oh right…taichou is in eleventh-grade and from Class A…" Why didn't I realize that?

Megane-senpai, _Oh! It feels much better to call him that. Haha!_— speaks again. "He can take the first place if he wanted to but because of his rigorous training and club activities, he doesn't have much time to study. But not once have he pointed it out on my face. "

"What do you mean Kyo-chan?" Hani-senpai asked while he's riding on Mori-senpai's back.

He fixed his eyeglasses. "Let's leave it at that. The point is, that's what makes him a gentleman and I respect him for that." _Wow! Megane-senpai respecting another person aside from himself was unheard of! _I glanced at Haruhi and I know he's also thinking the same thing.

"It doesn't look like that to me. You almost want to squashed him right there and then."

"It's only a friendly competition and we are both aware of that since this started in our grades-school days."

"So your friends with him?"

"Not quite and I do not want to get there."

"Hmm…"

"…"

Suoh-senpai was the one who broke the silence. "Aaah~ Look at the time! It looks like it's time for us to go home now~! We still have lots of preparation to do tomorrow after all!"

"Preparation?" _What for?_

"You're not listening to me aren't you? I said we will have a Christmas Party!

"Oh…right."

Then Ootori-senpai spoke. "And it is required for you to dance at the ball."

"WHAT? Dance?"

"**Ohoho~"** The twins lean their elbows on each of my shoulder. **"Don't tell me…you don't know how to dance Kagome?"**

"I can teach you Gome-chan!" _G-Gome-chan? K..kawaii…_

Mori-senpai nodded, expressing that he also wants to help.

"OH~~ Kagome-kun! I will personally teach yo-"

"No thanks." I flatly cut him off so he became depressed and went to his little corner. "If you are talking about waltz, I can dance it you know." _I can't tell them I had dance lessons! It'll be waaay embarrassing! _

Ootori-senpai fixed his eyeglasses. "Then I think we will not have a problem with you. What about you Haruhi?" We all glanced at him which causes him to jolt.

"E-Eh? M-Me? N-no way. The party doesn't count for the quota, does it?" Haruhi became pale. "I'm not interested in the event so I'd rather skip…" He turned away and was about to go to the door.

Then Suoh-senpai became serious and points at the escaping boy. "If you can master the waltz in one week and show it off in the party, I'll reduce your debt by half!" Lighting strikes at Haruhi while screaming "NOOOOOO!" _Poor Haruhi…_

…

After that, the sky is getting darker so we parted ways to go back in our own homes. But before I go out of the school, I went to the rear-side of the East Campus to retrieve my bow and arrows. Then someone grab my shoulders and it made me jerk the hell out of me. Well…it's not someone 'coz there are two of them.

"**Ahahaha~! We knew it! You're going to get back your weapons!"** Their faces are beaming when they saw my bow and arrows.

"It's not like I'm hiding them. I just dropped it awhile ago when I run to the clubroom."

They ignored me and instead grabbed my tools. **"Cool!" **Hikaru spoke first, "It's like from the RPGs!" followed by Kaoru. "Yeah! It's the first time I held the real thing!" Then in unison again, **"Show us how to use it Kagome!" **They stare at me with shine on their eyes.

"Huh? Then why don't you just join the Kyūdō Club if you really want to use it?'

Then their faces turned uninterestedly but they are still holding my bow and arrows. **"Ehhh? If we're talking about RPGs, I think the Swordsman Class is much better than Archer Class, so if we will join other clubs, Kendo Club is a much better choice." **They wore a smug expression that made a vein perched on my forehead.

I abruptly grabbed my tools from their hands and turned sideways. "Then I guess there's nooo way I'll show how to use it to the both of you. Bye." I was about to turned my back on them when they stopped me by holding each side of my arms.

"**NO! We take it back! Archers are cool! Waaay cool!" **Their eyes became puppy-eyes, and there's a glint of hope on them.

I faced them again and chuckled with my knuckles on my mouth as if suppressing a laugh. I think I did it cutely because I saw a tint of pink on their cheeks. I openly laughed and that made them frown, in a cute way. I can't help it so I ruffled their hair and smile at them while my hands are still on their heads. "Maybe next time." My smile is plastered on my face when they reacted.

"**Ehhh? Do it now Kagome! We want to see it now!"** Their reactions are like those kids who want to see magic tricks from a professional magician.

I lean my hands on their heads a little harder. "No. Stop acting like spoiled brats. It's getting dark and I can't just aim and strike on something."

Hikaru spoke first. "Eh? Didn't you just smash our windowpane?" He smirked.

"That's—"

Then followed by Kaoru who's also smirking. "So you can practice anywhere in here."

I sighed. "Don't be ridiculous. I said it's almost night-time so we need to go home now. And besides, the only reason I missed was because I was trying to strike at a flying bird. Aiming at moving objects is still quite hard even for someone like me." Of course I lied. I have to. My eyes are trained for dark surroundings and moving objects—particularly running demons— when I was in the feudal era. I just don't want to deal with these mischievous twins right now.

"**Ehhh? Boooring~!" **They pouted cutely.

I chuckled again. "So this is a goodbye for now. See you tomorrow Hikaru," I patted the head on my right side. "Kaoru." Then the one on my left. "Be good kids okay?" I grin at them before turning my back and left them with a daze look on their faces. I didn't see it but when they recovered, they took a glance on each other meaningfully.

What we didn't know is that a certain bespectacled dark-haired man was watching us behind the trees.

…

…

The next day, I went to school early and when I entered the classroom, the first faces I saw are Hikaru and Kaoru's. **"Kagome!" **They beamed at me which caused me to have a puzzled look. Hikaru spoke first, "We brought an RPG game that focuses mainly on archers!" then Kaoru, "We thought you might like to play it!" Their grins widen. **"So! Show us how to use your weapons!" ** Some of our classmates heard them and gave me the looks.

I sighed. "So you think I will get tempted by a video game? Think again please." I walked past them and greeted my classmates and Haruhi a "Good morning" before I went to my seat, which is unluckily in front of Kaoru's. So they continue to bug me through class hours, breaks and even when I went to Taichou's classroom to say that I'll be absent in the club activities for awhile because we are preparing for the Christmas Party and he gave me a disappointed smile but still let me do what I want. The evil twin just suspended their annoying game—yeah, I'm definitely sure they are treating this as a game— of making me say yes when we reached the clubroom and saw Haruhi dances with the one I saw yesterday. _I think her name is Kasugasaki-san._ All of us instantly locked our eyes on Suoh-senpai who is sitting by the window, acting all blue.

Hikaru who's on my right spoke first. "I think he didn't like it that Kasuga-hime took Haruhi."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's not like her illness just started." I jolted when Ootori-senpai appeared out of nowhere.

"I-Illness?"

The twins answered for me while wearing a bored expression. **"So-called 'Switching Guys Disease'. Also known as Host Club Wanderer."**

Ootori-senpai speaks again. "Usually, regular guests stick to one host forever. But she likes to change her favorite every now and then. Everybody's probably had her at least twice."

"It was Tama-chan's turn awhile ago~!" Hani-senpai appeared in front of me while Mori-senpai is standing next to him.

"I see…all because he took his guest…"

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" He suddenly came madly to us. _When did he? _I glanced at where he was previously sitting; it was at least a few meters away from us. _Are these people ninjas..?_

Hikaru smirked. "I bet you want to be her practice partner. If you think about it, you will never be her female partner because of your height. How stupid."

I tilted my head. _Her? Are they talking about Kasugasaki-san?_ I didn't voice it but I saw Ootori-senpai glanced at me. I was about to ask them but Hani-senpai who is dancing —cutely with flowers floating in the air— with Mori-senpai speaks again. _Please. Are these people real ninjas? _I sighed.

"Eeeh? We're okay with it!" Hani-senpai is acting as the male while Mori-senpai is the female?

"**Aah..yes, yes. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are good. You guys are out of common sense already."**

Then we saw Haruhi tripped and dragging Kasugasaki-san with him making it look like he pounced on her and the latter wrapped her arms on his neck. "I'm sorry Kasugasaki-san!" He said that while blushing.

"It's alright Haruhi-kun." They are suddenly surrounded by flowers and are shining brightly. Their brightness overshadowed Suoh-senpai's dark disposition who's sitting—more like posing like a model— again by the window.

Then I heard clattering in Haruhi's direction who is taking a break with Kasugasaki-san. And before I knew it, Haruhi is bringing her to the infirmary. I walked to Ootori-senpai who's holding his clipboard on his left shoulder coolly. "She got hurt?" _Do I have to heal her myself?_

He glanced at me and saw my worried look. "Haruhi can take care of her. It's only a light burn."

"I see…" Then I heard a baam and looked at Mori-senpai who's stepping on Hani-sanpai's back and wearing a shocked expression. "H-Hani-senpai!" I was about to run to them but Ootori-senpai grabbed my left arm, stopping my tracks. "Wha-? I need to go there!" I glared at him then look again to the seniors. Mori-senpai is now carrying the other on his back and dash to the door.

"Leave it to Mori-senpai. Instead, help me carry our newly arrived supplies to the storage room."

I stayed silent but still followed him. I was the last one who entered the room so when we put down the supplies, I was ready to open the door. _I don't want to be alone with him. _But then, someone pressed the door and stopped it from opening and I felt a dangerous aura coming from my back. I slowly turned and now I'm face-to-face with Ootori-senpai. His right hand is still pressing the door and he is leaning slightly so my face is mere inches from his and…it's so awkward! "W-what?"

He smirked and it looks like he had his fun on my reaction so he stand straight and fixed his eyeglasses but he didn't remove his right middle finger on the middle part of the eyeglasses and his elbow is now resting on his folded left arm. "Higurashi Kagome-kun…"

"W-what is it?"

"May I ask you a question?" He gave me a look that tells me I can't say no so I helplessly agreed.

"Uh…of course. Go ahead…"

"I have only one question and I'm meaning to ask this to you since yesterday but I didn't have the chance. That is…" he fixed again his eyeglasses. "Why is it that a person like you, a commoner is studying in our school?" He stares at me and gauging my every reaction.

I had a feeling he will ask that but it still made me frozen. _I have to come up with something! _"I…uh…I was admitted through Kyūdō scholarship…" I gave him a sheepish smile.

He chuckled, but with no humor. "Did you really think…I will buy such an obvious lie? Hm…come up with something good next time."

"H-huh?"

"Something like a Kyūdō scholarship will never miss my information network."

I became confused. "W-what? So if you are so proud of your information network, then why don't you just investigate me then?" I gave him a challenging look and he became frustrated all of a sudden.

"Don't you think I won't do it the day you were stupidly almost hit by my car? I have information of every student here at Ouran because I have access on our main computer. But all information about you is mysteriously blocked except for your name, age and birthday." Then he looms at me again. "What strings did you pull?" and then frown more. "Are you a spy?"

"W-what? A SPY? Of course not!" I was genuinely shocked by this because I have absolutely no idea about it.

"Hn." He stares at my face again for few more seconds and it seems he saw that I don't really know anything so he stands straight again. "So what are you hiding? If all information about you was blocked, I'm sure you **must **be keeping a secret you don't want others to find out."

_Wait! Don't tell me…Sesshomaru did it! He said something like, "piece of cake". _

Ootori-senpai saw my reactions. "So you really are hiding something." Then he fixed his eyeglasses. "Spill it out. I don't have that much free time to play hide-and-seek with you."

"WHAT? And I also don't want to play with someone like you! And I'm not hiding anything!" My outburst seems to catch him off-guard so I took that chance to escape and successfully went outside the room. I reminded myself to never be alone with Ootori-senpai ever again.

…

The host club is closed for today because of the preparations so we didn't notice that it's getting darker outside. Mori-senpai was the first one to take notice and motioned us to look outside the window. And so, we packed and called it a day. I left my bow and arrows in the changing room so I went there to get it. When I was about to open the door, I can't open it because something is pressing behind it. Then I heard mischievous laughs on the other side of the door. **"Show us how to use your weapons Kagome!" **

"Huh? That again? I've been trying to say this to you, but why don't you just watch me during practice?"

"**Eeeh? But didn't you just take a leave of absence to practice awhile ago? We want to see it now!" **

I sighed. "Fine! If you want to play it this way, then so be it! You'll get tired of standing there all day!" If they want to be stubborn, then so am I. They didn't answer so I'm guessing that they are thinking. So I just sit on the floor while waiting for them to open it themselves. Without knowing it, my tired self took over my body and I fell asleep while seating on the cold marble. A few more hours have passed and a shattering of glass from the other side of the door jerked me off to sleep and made me wide awake. I instantly look at my mobile phone and saw that it's already 12 midnight and that I have 38 unread messages and 44 missed calls from my mom, I put it in silent mode awhile ago so I didn't hear it ring. Then I quickly stand up but right after I opened the door, something stabbed on my stomach, fast and then it removed itself from my guts and it causes me to cough blood, a lot of it. My vision became a blur and I was down on my knees. I tried my best to raise my head and looks at the one who did it, and even when my eyes are a blur, I saw that it's a Shadow Demon —on which strongest during midnight— and he spoke with full of malice.

"I cannot believe I will live to see the day on where I can encounter again the powerful jewel that will give me immense power." He laughed before positioning his left hand just above my face. "Give me the Shikon no Tama, woman."

"I—" I coughed more blood. "I-I will never give it to someone l-like you!" I muttered my refusal in a choked voice while breathing unevenly.

"I am not asking you to give it to me. I'm **ordering **you."

"N..no! N-never!" With that, he raised his right hand, ready to strike again. I'm staring at him but my hands are searching from the cold floor.

"The jewel will be mine after you die!" His hand stopped an inch between my eyes, an arrow piercing his heart. His eyes got big and still tried to continue his strike but I put all my weight to my right hand to press the arrow further. Then suddenly, a pink light engulfed the whole room and not a trace of a demon can be found except for my stabbed stomach and my own pool of blood.

I felt my body becoming heavy by the minute so I laid face-first on the bloody marble, then settled my head to the left side so I can still be able to breathe. After a few seconds, my whole body—starting from my heart— was surrounded by pink light. The power of the Shikon Jewel showed itself by protecting its holder and healed my wounds. My eyes also became heavy and the warm light lulled me to sleep…

…

…

**(KAORU's P.o.V)**

I was arguing with Hikaru yesterday about opening the door of the changing room and letting Kagome out. We were so immersed of our argument that we were the only ones remained inside the clubroom, even our driver got worried and fetched us.

"_Tsk. I guess we'll just have to stop for today. Oi Kagome! You can go out now!" Hikaru shouted behind the door but nobody answered. _

"_Maybe he's mad at us and don't want to see our face?"_

"_I think you're right Kaoru. I don't want to see his madden face…" We stare at the door, contemplating if we're going to open it. Then we glanced at each other before Hikaru shouted again. "We're going now Kagome! See you tomorrow!" and still, no one answered from the other side of the door. He's really mad at us…_

After that, we left the room without locking it from the outside. And now…

"Where do you think is Kagome? He's late…" Haruhi asked us and both of us flinched a little.

"A-Ahaha…he's just late…" said Hikaru nervously.

So he's also feeling it too. I had a feeling that Kagome is still in the third music room but decided against it._ We didn't lock the room right? Yeah...he's just late…_ Then the afternoon classes ended with our feet ready to dash out of the classroom.

"Hey! Hikaru! Kaoru! Where are you going?"

"**To the clubroom of course!" **Then we run fast but we still heard what Haruhi said.

"I didn't know you are that excited in club activities…" she followed us while walking.

We finally reached the hallway that leads to the Third Music Room and met the senpais on the way. We stopped on our tracks but our feet are still running on the air.

"Why are you in a hurry Hika-chan! Kao-chan!" he asked us cutely while holding Usa-chan and flowers floating around him.

"There are no customers for today so you don't have to hurry." Kyouya-senpai fixed his eyeglasses.

"**Uh..uhm…n-nothing in particular!" **Then we dashed again and I'm the one who opened the door. The first thing we noticed after opening the door is the smashed windowpane. _It was just newly replaced…_ Our heads automatically turned to the changing room's opened door and I was sure all the colors left our faces after seeing a person, no, Kagome, lying on the bloodstained floor. I can't see his face but I'm sure it's him. Our body were frozen to the spot so when the senpais appeared behind us, they gave us a questioning look then their eyes darted to the shattered glasses then to the spot we're looking. Their faces also lose colors and Mori-senpai was the first one to move and run to the unmoving body. It made us woke up from our frozen state and followed senpai. He turned around Kagome and our faces became pale once more. Dried blood is visible all over his body, especially on his stomach-part and his mouth down to his chest. Mori-senpai reached for his hand and checked his pulse.

He sighed in relief before turning at us. "He's alive and his heartbeat is normal." We also sighed in relief. "But we still have to make sure he's alright…" senpai is undressing him now and will check his wounds. I bit my lower lip and I glanced at Hikaru. He also seems very worried and grabbed my hand. It's our fault after all…

"K-Kyouya!" Tono called Kyouya-senpai nervously.

"I'm on it." Then he's now dialling on his mobile phone.

Honey-senpai kneeled in front of Kagome. "Gome-chan! Can you hear me? Please wake up! Ne?" then he started crying and Mori-senpai tried to stop him but he's also busy unbuttoning the brittle uniform. When he finished, he fully opened the shirt for us to see. Our mouth became opened-wide because under the shirt, you can't see any wound or blood, not even a scratch from his pale and smooth-like skin. Haruhi then entered the room and reacted the same way as ours when we first saw the bloody mess then her jaw-dropped when she saw her skin.

"W-What happened here?"

I answered for her and I suppressed my tears. "I…it's my fault…"

"No Kaoru…it's my fault..if..if only…I listened to you…"

"Please don't say…that…" Our heads abruptly turned—I even heard cracked sounds from our neck— when Kagome spoke. "It's not your fault…" Then he tiredly raised half of his body and manages to sit while Mori-senpai is supporting him. "A burglar attacked me…"

"**BURGLAR?" **All of us asked in unison.

"It can't be, because our security system is flawless." Kyouya-senpai coolly fixed his eyeglasses but I can see worry from his eyes and is trying his hardest not to show it.

"Then what do you think happened to me?" She wearily argued back.

"That's not what we want to hear now! What happened to your wounds? You were attacked right?" Tono is really panicking now.

"Y...yeah…"

"Where's your wound Gome-chan?"

"Uh..uhm…"

"Why are you in this room?" Me and Hikaru flinched when Mori-senpai asked that.

"H-huh? I-I…" He looks at us and we're frozen again.

"Uhm…everyone…I think you should asked first the most obvious question right now…" She looked at each of us then her head pointed on Kagome, his chest part in particular. All of us, except for Haruhi and Kyouya-senpai—though I know he's also shocked— turned into a white ghost.

Kagome looked confused and also glanced downward at his chest-part and also gave us a surprised look while covering his own body with his arms, blushing.

"**YOU'RE A GIRL?" **All of us asked again in unison.

She became silent for awhile before answering us. "I…I guess?"

"…**!"**

**(KAGOME's P.o.V)**

_Sesshomaru…it looks like I lost in our game…_

…

…

* * *

**YEY! After 5 days of struggling between classes and breaks, I finally finished making this chapter 1! I'm so happy! TT^TT (tears of joy).**

**By the way~! This is only my third fanfic and my first crossover~! So please be easy on me! Ahahaha~ **

**And! This will be a veeeery long story so please Follow me and stay tuned~! Ahahaha~**

**Matta ne~~**

**(P.S. Reviews, Favorites and Follows are very much appreciated! Thanks a lot! ^^)**

**-Beta-ed-**


	2. Chapter 2: I Lose But Gain Something

**Chapter 2: I Lose But Gain Something In Return**

(KAGOME's P.o.V)

I can feel that someone is undressing me. _Mom…?_ I'm too tired to move…I can't even open my eyes. Then I heard someone's crying beside me. _Who…?_ Now, I feel so cold…I know my skin is exposed right now and that there are persons around me arguing about something. I recognized Hikaru and Kaoru's sad voices and I tried my best to open my eyes to ease their pain. "Please don't say…that…" The first thing I saw was Hani-senpai's tearful face then all of their concerned faces. "It's not your fault…" So I made an effort to force my upper body raised into a sitting position and I'm so thankful for Mori-senpai's help in supporting my back. I removed some of the bloodstained from my mouth and neck with the sleeves of my blazer before thinking of a good excuse so I said the first thing that came into my mind. "A burglar attacked me…" _Wow…what a good excuse Kagome… _I mentally sighed.

"**BURGLAR?" **They all asked that at the same time and I saw disbelief in their eyes, especially Megane-senpai's.

"It can't be, because our security system is flawless." He coolly fixed his eyeglasses.

_What flawless security system are you talking about? I was just attacked right? _"Then what do you think happened to me?" I wearily argued back.

"That's not what we want to hear now! What happened to your wounds? You were attacked right?" I can see the panicked expression on Suoh-senpai's face.

"Y…Yeah…" _I was attacked…obviously…_

"Where's your wound Gome-chan?" Hani-senpai rubbed away the tears on his eyes and I can't help but feel touched with his actions.

"Uh…uhm…" _Healed…_

"Why are you in this room?" Mori-senpai asked me while pressing my left shoulder a little bit harder, suppressing his anger.

"H-huh? I-I…" I glanced at the twins and I saw them frozen on the spot. _I feel sorry for them if they found out their mischievous deeds…_

"Uhm…everyone…I think you should ask first the most obvious question right now…" I heard Haruhi speak and he motioned the others to look at my chest-part.

They became white as a ghost—except for Haruhi and Ootori-senpai— so I became curious and also looked at it. Suddenly, the blood rushed into my face and desperately tried to cover my upper body—which was thankfully covered by a girdle but my cleavage is still showing so I still want to hide it— with my arms.

"**YOU'RE A GIRL?" **Their jaw dropped…

I stayed silent for a little while, thinking if I have to tell them the truth. But since, the proof was already shown to their faces, then I guess there's no use in hiding it anymore. "I…I guess?"

"…**!"** All of them was flabbergasted and are red on the face—except again for Haruhi though she's also surprised and Ootori-senpai— and then turned around to cover their eyes. Mori-senpai who's still beside me took off his blazer and gives it to me while looking on the other way. I gratefully accepted it and cover my body with it. When they heard the shuffling of clothes stopped, they look at me again. Suoh-senpai was the first one to speak.

"S-S-So…! Kagome-kun! I-I-I mean, K-Kagome-san! Tell us the reason why you are hiding your g-gender?" We waited for him to finish his stuttering and Kyouya-senpai took over.

"So…" He leaned his face, a little bit closer to mine but still quite far since I'm still sitting and he on the other hand, is standing. "…is this the secret you are trying so hard to hide?"

Haruhi cut them off. "Senpai, why don't we just give her a break and let her change her clothes? I'm sure…It's uncomfortable wearing…that." He meant my brittle bloodstained clothes. I gave him a thankful smile and he smiled back. The others seem to also realize my condition and allowed me to take a break from their interrogating.

"I better cancel the ambulance which is probably almost near the school now." I heard Ootori-senpai muttered to himself and dialled on his mobile phone. "And order a new set of uniform…" He said while waiting for the other line to answer his call.

Mori-senpai assisted me to stand, while Hani-senpai is cheering me on the sidelines. They helped me walk to the changing room and to the bathroom—I didn't even know there's a bathroom here, it's 'the' Third Music Room after all— and leave me inside to let me wash myself. I looked around and once again, I saw that we live in a different world because the bathroom itself is bigger than my room. I sighed and told myself a little extravagance won't hurt. I undress with difficulty and throw my clothes—except for the girdle— in the trash-bin. It's kinda hard thing to do, throwing my uniform and all, but I can't help it since I can never wear it again even when I washed it thoroughly and sew the ripped part. Besides, there will be new clothes coming—courtesy of Ootori-senpai— so it shouldn't be a problem. There's no water on the large bathtub so I just opened the shower and cleaned myself thoroughly as fast as I could. It's about less than ten minutes when I heard a soft knock on the door. I figured it's my new uniform so I quickly got out of the shower and wrapped myself with clean towel. I opened it slowly, peek my head outside and saw Haruhi behind the door.

"Here is your new uniform." He smiled at me. "Kyouya-senpai asked me to bring it to you."

_More like…he ordered him…Why can't he just deliver it himself? There's no difference who brought it since they are both men._ I smiled back, took the clothes, said a, "Thank you." and closed the door again. I took another towel and dried my hair while looking at the large mirror, "I'll just take a bath at home." and decided to get dressed. When I finished dressing, I put my wet hair—but not dripping— in a tight bun. I gaze again on the mirror and laughed at myself. "I looked like a transvestite." I opened the door and let my feet brought me to the main room where I saw Haruhi and Suoh-senpai scolding the twins and the two has their head-low, looking on the floor. They are not arguing back even though it's their 'Tono' who's reprimanding them. It appears they are really sorry for what they have done and here I am to the rescue. They all stare at me when I walked to them. "Please stop scolding them. It's not their fault I got myself into this mess…actually it's my own fault for sleeping." The twins showed me grateful smiles. I was about to ruffle their hair but the voice of Ootori-senpai stopped me.

"So…are you ready to explain everything to us? **Miss** Kagome Higurashi?" He's standing in front of us, with his arms folded on his chest.

I glanced at him, then to the others. Their expressions are demanding for answers and I heaved a long sigh. "First things first. I know you're aching to know why I'm hiding my gender, am I correct?" They nod their head seriously and are waiting painfully for my answer. "Well…there's only one reason for that. That is…" _Do I have to tell them the truth? I guess…I have to…_ I closed my eyes. "…because I don't like to wear the girl's uniform…" I slowly open my eyes and what I saw to their faces are doubts. _WHAT? They don't believe me?_

"Do you think we will believe an answer like that? Take us seriously please." Ootori-senpai, along with the others shakes their heads in disbelief.

"W-Why would I lie to you? Why won't you believe me?" I helplessly looked at them.

"You already did right? Lying to the whole school, I mean." He fixed his eyeglasses.

_Gulp._

Hani-senpai stares at me sadly. "Gome-chan! You don't trust us?" Mori-senpai also looks sad.

"Wha-?"

Suoh-senpai tapped my shoulder and looked straight at me. "How can we help you if you don't tell us the truth?"

"Please wai-!"

The twins wrapped their arms around me. **"We promised not to tell it to anyone Kagome! We will forever serve you!"**

"H-huh-?"

Haruhi also join in and stands beside Suoh-senpai and gave me a reassuring smile. "We may not look like it but you can count on us."

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" They were taken aback by my sudden outburst. "I'm trying to tell the truth here! Sure, there are things I can't say to you but can you blame me? I can't just tell it to people whom I only started speaking to three days ago! And you can tell everyone that I'm a girl for all I care!" I was huffing when I finished talking. They just stare at me with wide eyes and I took that chance to escape the awkward atmosphere. But before I can walk further, someone grabbed my right arm.

"Please hold it right there."

I frowned and looked back at Ootori-senpai. "What?"

"We still have the contract."

"Huh? What more do you want? I can't be a host anymore right? Since you know now that I'm a girl!"

"Haruhi is a girl." He said simply.

"Please don't stop me— WHAT?" I stare at him and then to Haruhi. "What nonsense are you talking about?"

"That's the truth." He…or she said and senpai removed his grip from my arm. "But it's not like I'm really hiding it." She scratches his head indifferently. "I just don't care about appearances or gender and such. *I don't really mind being treated as a guy. Actually, that's better because I can finish my quota of 1000 people and pay my 8 million yen debt."

Suoh-senpai suddenly twisted his head scarily to Haruhi and grabbed her face while crying. "A GIRL CANNOT ADDRESS HERSELF WITH *'ORE'!" Then he looks at our direction which caused me to jolt on where I'm standing and Ootori-senpai crossed his arms. "WAAAH! MOM! HARUHI USES BAD WORDS-!"

"Huh? Mom? Who?"

"Probably me. I'm guessing."

"…?"

Then I saw Hikaru and Kaoru taking away Haruhi from the idiot-prince. **"Here, here, he's scary so come this way."**

And the senpais soothe the blond with cake and stuffed bunny. _Oh right…I almost forgot that these people are idiots…_ I suppressed a laugh.

"And you Kagome!" My body jolted when Suoh-senpai suddenly called my name when he recovered. He was standing now with his hands on his waist and with the others who's also looking at me. "Don't you think we were not hurt by your words? We will not force you to tell us everything until you decided to tell it to us yourself but remember that you became one of us and there's no turning back!"

Megane-senpai followed. "Besides, you already established yourself to the guests so I can't just tell them they can't request for you anymore." _Business again…_

"**We will not tell to the other students about your gender of course! We will keep it until our last breath!" **

Hani-senpai walked to me and tugged my sleeve. "Don't leave us okay? Ne?" _Geh! Using him as your last weapon?_

Mori-senpai who's behind him also nodded.

"Please don't be like that everyone…I'm not someone special to be treated this way…" _Now I really want to stay with them…It's only been three days but…they reminded me so much of…my friends…_

"Don't say that Kagome." Haruhi smiled. "You're special, and we're friends right?"

I remained silent and continue to stare at them. _They made me angry…they made me laugh…they became so worried about me…and they made me realize that there is still a place for me here in this time…that it's worth protecting these people… _All of a sudden, tears formed in my eyes and I brought Haruhi into an air-shattering hug. "C-Can I really stay here?" I glanced at the others and they just gave me a smile, telling me that words aren't necessary for my acceptance. _Someday…I'm sure I'll be able to tell them…about my mission…and about me…_

…

"Alright everyone!" Suoh-senpai gathered our attention. "Let's review about Suzushima-kun and Kasuga-hime's Reconciliation Plan!" _Oh right…we were discussing about it yesterday…about them being __**engaged**__… Ugh…somehow…that word left a sour taste on my mouth…_

"E-eh? What about my dance lesson…?" Haruhi voiced out but to no avail, because everyone is reviewing about the plan. I don't have any particular role in this charade except for…entertaining the guests. _Right…don't you think that's already quite a big role for __**me**__?_

…

…

(NARRATOR'S P.o.V)

"Lambs gathered tonight. Give thanks to the fortune that we can attend today, and to the sovereign beauty-ness. May the Lord's blessings be with us. Open the door." The blond-prince gave a charming smile and opened his right palm in a welcoming way. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Christmas Party…!" The other hosts are beside him, and smiling at the guests.

"**Hello! Why don't you play some cards with us, ladies?" **Hikaru spoke first whose holding playing cards, "If you win one game, you'll gain one point and a gorgeous reward!" Then followed by Kaoru who's showing the cassinopoint-scoring card game table to the guests. "For those of you who get the highest number of points, you will have a chance to dance the last dance with one of the club members!" In unison again, **"Moreover! The top point-getter will get a blessing kiss from King!" **

The tall blond enchantingly raised one of the girl's chin while saying, "Do your best…" and you can hear the squeals of the other girls on the background.

…

(KAGOME's P.o.V)

"Casino? Is that even legal? We're only students right?" I asked myself while walking around and looking at the tables.

"Casinos are normal to us especially in social gatherings such as this. Our parents bring us with them sometimes so we should at least know how to play the games." As usual, a certain four-eyed megane answered for me who came out of nowhere.

"O…kay? Do I have to apologize?" I smirked at him.

"No need to add the mockery. You can also play if you want and that will please the customers if you join them."

"No thanks. These things are not for me…and you will only laugh at me because of my lack of knowledge about it." I laughed with no humor.

He only fixed his eyeglasses and gave me a "Hn." Then wrote something on his clip-board. "By the way, your suit will be added to your debt."

I looked at him wide-eye. "WHAT? I have my own debt to pay now?"

"That is correct. Aside from the compensation you owed us on your first day as a host, you also owed us with the restoration of the clubroom, especially cleaning the bloodstained which was hard to deal with in secrets. I hope you get my point."

Veins popped on my head but still suppress my anger to show on my face because I don't want the guests to see it. "You…money-grabbing monster!" I shouted at him in a low voice. "So that's the main reason why you stopped me from leaving?"

"Hm…precisely. In addition, you have your own debt to pay for when you decided to quit again and tear the contract…though that's not quite possible since I left the original copy at my house." He smirked at me while fixing his eyeglasses to place.

"WHAT?" I eerily eyed him. _Huh? Doesn't that only mean…you just want me to stay? It seems to me that you're only doing this…so I have a reason to not leave…_ Why didn't he just tell it to me straight? "Oof!"Then I felt some air left my body when someone glommed from the back. t

"**Kagome-neechan! Play with us!" **The twins said that in a low voice so the guests won't hear their endearment 'neechan'. For some reason, after what happened to me, they became so attached to me and started calling me that even when we're of the same age. Maybe they're still feeling guilty?

"What do you want now?" I acted like I'm irritated but still patted their heads.

"They want you to play cards with them! You should ask that to our little kittens!" Suoh-senpai appeared with the others.

"**Eeeh? But Kagome-neechan is also a 'kitten'!"**

I ignored what they said and instead focus my eyes on the smaller girl. "Haruhi, why are you so tense?"

She glanced sideways. "I-I'm not used to this events. On Christmas, I only ate the cakes that my father brings home from work."

"**So gorgeous party doesn't mean anything to you, huh, Haruhi?"**

Ootori-senpai joined the conversation while still folding his arms. "Well, why don't you just eat something then? They're high-class foods." Then he glanced at me and smirked. "You, too Kagome. Don't worry, they're free."

I pay no attention to his mockery and only heard the word 'free'. So my feet automatically walk itself to the buffet table. But when I'm only a few feet away, I heard Haruhi spoke.

"High class foods? Like…ootouro?" I instantly glanced at her but I don't have much time to react because the other hosts flocked at her and I even heard Suoh-senpai shouted, "SOMEBODY! BRING OOTOURO HERE!" And the feed hunting begins…

I sighed a relief. I don't know how to save her in this situation… _Good thing I hadn't said a word…or I will end up like her…so embarrassing…! Haruhi! I will weep at your grave! So long my friend! _…and I completed my way to the buffet table. As I was eating a chicken with ham and cheese something dish, I saw Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai grabbed the poor Haruhi who's talking with the now surprised Kasugasaki-san. _I guess it's time…_ The guests immediately formed a circle around me and of course, I have to do my job.

"Where do you think are the other hosts, Kagome-kun?" said one of the guests.

"T-They're just setting up something for you to see… I hope you understand."

They seem to understand and instead throw me their full attention. "By the way! You look so cool with your outfit today! We hadn't seen you dress up anything except for the school uniform so we were quite surprised! Thank God I attended the party!" then she blushed.

"That's right! And the way you tied your hair to your shoulder gave you the princely look! Aah~ so dreamy~!" She squeals with the others.

"Oh! You like Chicken Cordon Bleau?" I think she is referring to what I'm eating. "You better add white sauce to make it more flavorful!"

"Why don't you try this Strawberry Almond Tarts for your dessert Kagome-kun?"

"No! Try this Maple Sponge Cake! It's one of the twins' favorite!"

"Then try the Strawberry Shortcake! It's Honey-kun's favorite!" And so…I began my own feed hunting game… Suddenly, we saw light from the outside and we immediately go by the window.

I saw our targets below the bright Christmas tree and heard Suoh-senpai shouted, "Merry Christmas! May there be blessings over the clumsy couple!" and we all clapped our hands. Now, it's time for the last waltz.

I danced with one of my customers and she looks so happy with her beet red face. _If only she knows my real gender…she won't show me this kind of expression…_ Then I noticed someone's stares from my back and instantly turned with my partner. I saw Megane-senpai staring at me with a smirk on his lips as if saying, _"So you can really dance, eh?"_ I childishly showed him my tongue and looked the other way, though I can still feel his stares burning at my neck. _Stare all you want! You can't see any flaws with my dancing and tease me later for it! _

"**Now we'll have the last event! This will be given to Miyako-hime, the top point getter! A blessing kiss from King…modified…FUJIOKA HARUHI!"**

"**HUH?" **Haruhi became pale and Suoh-senpai was shocked.

The twins nonchalantly replied. **"It's all because Kyouya-senpai said if we have an accident at the end, the party would be more fun. We just did what we were told."**

Ootori-senpai whispered something to the smaller girl's ear that made her agreed for some reason. _Scheming bastard…_

"Ne? Isn't it Haru-chan's first kiss…? Probably…"

Suoh-senpai turned his head sideways that I even heard a cracked sound from his neck. "Hold that kiss!" Honey-senpai's statement made the taller blond act quickly, but too quickly because he didn't see the banana peel on the staircase and the unfortunate me who was three steps below the stairs tag along with his flight to the remaining steps with my back first and senpai at my front… It didn't take long for us to rest our bodies to the ground─ more like 'my' body to the ground─ because it's not that far…and he completed his mission of stopping Haruhi's first kiss…but…

_Ugh..._ I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was blue-violet eyes, and I think it's too close for comfort. Then I noticed that my lips are pressing with something. Suddenly, senpai raised his body which was also pressing to mine with a stunned face, moistened lips and with a blush on his face. It's already far too late for me to realize what happened. _WHAT THE HELL!_

"T-T-This! K-K-Kagome…I-I'm s-s-sor—" I didn't give him the chance to finish because I positioned myself who's still under him and kicked him hard from his stomach and he flew 45 degrees.

"P-Pervert!" Though I'm also blushing a little… but not because I like it…it's because…it's so embarrassing! To be kissed by someone on public! What's worse? To be kissed by a guy when I'm dressing up as a guy!

The pervert-prince managed to stand but a two certain auburn-haired twins loomed darkly at him. **"To…no…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KAGOME! HOW DARE YOU STEAL HIS(HER) FIRST KISS!" **And so…the game of tag begins…

_It's not my first kiss though…_

(KYOUYA's P.o.V)

I fixed my eyeglasses while staring at Tamaki who's running for his dear life. Then to a certain violent-girl who's still red on the face. _This is not the ending I'm anticipating… Nevertheless…it turned out good… _I say that but why do I feel kind of…disappointed? Well whatever. What's important is, this party was a success.

…

…

(KAGOME's P.o.V)

I went home with a heavy heart. Christmas Parties were supposed to give you joy and warm-feeling right? Sure, I enjoyed the food but that's it. The finale didn't make me happy at all. _Maybe I'm not yet really fully accustomed with the host club's activities…?_ I heaved a long sigh before opening our front door and muttered a, "I'm home." and what welcomed me is the face I haven't seen for weeks. "Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" I closed the door behind me and took a seat in front him, untying my tie on the way.

"What took you so long? It was already past midnight." He crossed his arms, and gave me a reprimanding look.

"I'm sure my mom already informed you. So what brings you here?" I immediately changed the subject, because I don't want to talk about the party.

"What else can it be? Visiting my fiancée on Christmas, of course."

"Oh…right…" I rolled my eyes.

We became silent before he speaks again. "How was your school by the way?" Then he looks at what I'm wearing. "Base from what I can see from your clothing, they have not yet found out your real gender. Am I correct?"

"H-Huh? Uh…yeah…"_ He will surely rush to see them if I tell him the truth…_

"Your mother told me about you attending some Christmas Party. I presume it is a party of your club?"

"W-what? H-How did you know?" _I still haven't told him about me, joining the Ouran Host Club…because he will ask a lot of questions… So how did he-?_

"That is because you informed me about your acceptance in the Kyūdō Club on the phone so it is normal for you to attend some party with them."

"Kyūdō Club? O-Oh! T-That's right! I attended a Christmas Party together with the other members. A-Ahaha…" _I'm not the lying kind of person but I seemed to be lying a lot these days…I wonder when will this end…_ I mentally sighed.

He eyed me suspiciously but just ignored it in the end, "Before I forgot…" and instead handed me a large box with a red wrapper and ribbon. "I think this is where you say…Merry Christmas…?"

I chuckled and accepted the gift. "Merry Christmas…sorry I don't have anything for you."

"You do not have to worry about it, because I already anticipated it. Anyways…" Then he handed me a large red paper bag with a ribbon. "This is from Shippo."

"W-What? F-From my son?" I instantly grabbed the gift from his hand and peeked inside. What's inside are a designer's coat and an envelope. "This is…"

"A letter from him. He wanted to apologize for not visiting you, but we cannot help it since he only started his new degree and is only a first year college student so he cannot abandon his studies."

"You didn't…peek?"

"Why should I? I only said to you the facts and what he feels is inside that letter. So you better reply to him."

"Of course I will! And you better bring it to him safe! You hear me?"

"You do not have to threaten me given that your reply will certainly make him happy."

"Hmm…okay. Thank you…" I gazed at the envelope and read the words, **To my dearest Okaa-sama**. Just those words made me want to cry.

"Now that my job here was finished…" He grabbed my attention and glanced at his watch, "…then I have to say goodbye for now." and rose from his seat.

"What? Why don't you eat first? I'm sure my mom made something." I also stand up and was about to go to the kitchen but he stopped me.

"I have already eaten the food your mother insisted a few hours ago so do not bother. Tell her my gratitude and I bid goodbye." Then he called his secretary whom I haven't noticed when I entered the house. "We are going home, Sakemaru."

He placed his right hand to his chest and bowed. "Yes, my Lord." Then they're gone.

I stared at the door. _Few hours ago? So he's been waiting for hours? He should have called me…idiot dog. _Then I gazed again at the envelope and shakily opened it. It only has one page and a picture. I looked first at the picture and my eyes were bulging from its sockets. A handsome young man with bright orange-hair and green-eyes can be seen in the picture, with the famous London Bridge as its background. His hair was tied from the back and has some strands on each side of his face—very much like when I tied my hair at school— and a very charming smile was plastered on his face. He's wearing a green long sleeve—which was noticeably folded below his elbows— open button-up shirt with white shirt underneath, black watch, white denim pants and black shoes. He looks like a typical college student with what he's wearing but if I didn't know him, I will think that he's some kind of a model. _Hundred years sure changes a person, eh?_ I mentally laughed. When I had my full in staring at the picture, I unfolded the paper. It says…

_Dear Okaa-sama,_

_ Merry Christmas! I hope you like my gift! Ehehe~_

_ I miss you soooo much! I really really miss you terribly! After 500 hundred long years, I will finally be able to see you again! I want to fly to you the moment my old man told me your reunion but he don't want me to leave school because the term only started and I can't just take a leave of absence. I'm so fed up with studying but I made this as my past time so I will not take notice of the flowing time without you by my side. It was soooo hard for me not to go to you immediately because I sooo want to catch up things with you after the long wait. But please be patient my dear mother, because the moment we have a long vacation, I will fly to wherever you are! I still have lots and lots of things I wanna say to you but I want to tell it to you in person so always take care of yourself and wait for me okay?_

_ I hope you send me back a letter! I love you! See you soon~!_

_ Your son,_

_Shippo_

My eyes became a blur and tear drops can be seen on the piece of paper. _So he still remembers me and is waiting for us to see each other again…I will always be here...waiting for you…son. _

…

* * *

**Woah! Finally! I finished the 2****nd**** chapter~ Ahahaha~ sorry if it's a bit boring and slow-paced. That's because I want first to develop their relationships and don't just jump into the lovey-dovey stuffs. Besides, I still can't picture the great Ootori Kyouya blushing and laughing without being OOC. In short, I can't imagine him as an in love person at only this point of time.**

…

**Btw! For those who are wondering why I revealed Kagome's gender on the first chapter…it's because…**

**I want to dress her up! That's right! I want her to wear girls' and boys' clothing! Ahahaha~ what a lame reason! **

**But seriously, my main reason was because I don't want this to turn into a yaoi or shonen-ai series… Wait! Please don't get me wrong! I'm a certified yaoi fangirl! Check-out my profile! It's just that, I want their feelings to be true and with nothing to hinder them in falling in love. And it will be much easier for me to write the story if they know she's a girl. Ahahaha~ **

**I hope you understand my reasons! **

**Oh that's right! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews~! It really motivates me to continue this so please! Please review again so new readers will be attracted to read it~!**

**Matta ne~~**


	3. Chapter 3: OHSC The Movie

**First of all. . . Happy New Year my dear readers~!**

**I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter!**

**So…here it is! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ouran Host Club The Movie**

(KAGOME'S P.o.V)

"Why are you dressed in your uniform again Kagome-kun? Our practice is not yet finished right?"

"Oh that's—"

"You didn't know? Kagome-kun became a member of the host club!"

"**Eeeh? We didn't know that! Since when?" **They all looked at me with sparkles on their eyes.

"Uhm…since the middle of December…"

"Oh! So that's why you were not present in some of our training sessions last year…!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Hmph! He just loves to show off!" We all glanced at the voice and found the vice captain who's beside the other male members.

"Fuku-taichou…"_ What do you want this time…?_

"He really loves it when girls flocked around him."

"Yeah! I can't believe that 'that' girly-girl face of his can attract girls!"

"Well, those people in the host club are a bunch of stupid and narcissistic guys anyway so it's no question he's one of them." Then they all laughed together, but it didn't last long because a dark aura looms behind them and they all went stiff.

"Ootori will surely cut-off your heads when he heard you say that." As always, Midorima-taichou is here to the rescue…or not…because he then looked at my direction and glared at me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"H-Huh? Uhm…t-to the…"

"We have a tournament next month and you are expecting me to let you go this time? I let you do whatever you want before the winter break so you will be going nowhere—"

I cut him off before he can finish and was ready to dash out of the sliding door. "Sorry taichou! I have to go now! See you tomorrow!" And I ran as fast as I could though I still heard his shouts from the hallway.

"GET BACK HERE KAGOME!"

_I'm really sorry Taichou! As much as I respect you, I can't ignore the threats of Megane-senpai! I still remember his call this morning…_

"_I will double your debt if you missed one day of club activities." What about their agreement? He's a monster! AKUMA! If this continues…I won't even have the time to patrol the school and another demon will be mad at me…! What mess did I put myself into…? _ I doubled my pace and finally reached the hallway that leads to the Third Music Room. _Being late doesn't count as absent right…?_ I can now see the door but I noticed a girl standing behind it and peeking inside. _Who?_ I'm now walking, catching my breath and was about to get her attention but she suddenly entered. _Maybe she's a customer…_

The first thing I saw when I entered is the traditional clothes they're wearing but I didn't have the time to looked in details because I witnessed the girl shoving Suoh-senpai from the face and shouted, "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FAKE!". _Nice!_ I even gave her an okay sign, though I know that nobody saw me because their full attention is on the girl. "I cannot believe you were recognized as a prince in this club! A prince shouldn't sprinkle his love so easily! It makes girls' tremble if you smile with sorrow! But why do you look so **stupid**? It's as if you're a light-headed **narcissist**! **Useless! Too ordinary! YOU'RE THE WORST!**" I saw arrows stabbed him in every hurtful word and lose colors with the final blow.

"**Ooh~! A new technique! Slow motion by himself!" **The twins said in unison as we watch the idiot-prince fall in a slow-mo."

Then we heard Kyouya-senpai spoke. "Can it be…you are…"

She quickly turned her head, "KYOUYA-SAMA! I wanted to see you so badly…! My only prince…!" then she lovingly embraced him.

…

"Fiancée? Ootori-senpai's?" They changed back into their uniform and I was the first one to ask.

"**Oh Kagome! When did you arrive?" **All of them are so busy with changing clothes and the guest so they didn't even feel my presence until I spoke. _Am I invisible now…?_

"It's when—" But I was cut off and I suddenly felt annoyed. _I'm really becoming invisible now…_

The one who cut me off is a blushing and love-struck girl. "Yes! I'm Houshakuji Renge. I'll be in Grade 10 Class A from tomorrow. By the way, I've grown up in France since I was 10." _Just great…we're in the same class…_ Then we all look—except for Houshakuji-san who's still on her own little world— at the depressing aura on the corner, namely from the stupid king.

Hikaru was the first one to speak, "See, He's angry." then Kaoru. "All because Mom was hiding something from Dad."

"Whatever. But you will keep that status from now on?" I can hear a little bit of irritation from Ootori-senpai's voice but he can't do anything about it since the idiot-blond decided their family tree.

"It was really love at first sight." The other girl who's not listening held her face as if in a trance. "Being affectionate to the backyard's plants, which nobody paid attention to…and kindly stretching his hand out to the injured kitty…"

"**I cannot imagine that at all…" **_Yeah…who's that…?_

"Kyo-chan is so kind!"

"Uhm…are we talking about the same person?"

"**Wait Kagome! You should be more polite to Kyouya-senpai!" ** I glanced at Megane-senpai and saw his sweat-drop.

"NO! MY EYES ARE JUSTICE!" Then she starts blabbering things that made us more confused. "KIND TO EVERYONE AND NEVER ASKS ANYTHING IN RETURN! LOVES THE SOLITUDE, BUT ACTUALLY HATES THE LONELINESS! THE THROBBING LOVE SIMULATION GAME," Then she points at Ootori-senpai. "YOU! WHO LOOKS LIKE ICHIJOU MIYABI-KUN FROM 'UKI-DOKI MEMORIAL'!"

All of us—except for four-eyed— went frozen and were thinking the same thing, **"**_**OTAKU!"**_. _Yeah…I can't believe I'm seeing an otaku here…in 'this' school…_

"I see…a girl with a lot of interest in characters. She replaces me with her favorite character, makes me her fiancé, and gets lost in her wild fantasies…"

_He's acting cool again. _"Wild fantasies…? Wait Senpai, how can you be so calm? Isn't she your fiancée?"

"I don't remember affirming that fact even once."

"_**You should have told us earlier!"**_I saw a sigh of relief from Suoh-senpai then look at the Otaku-girl who's now talking at Hani-senpai.

I walk closer to Megane-senpai and stopped beside him, on his left. I hit his side playfully with my elbow and start teasing him. "So you have a fiancée, eh? Well I can understand that because rich people tend to use marriage to become richer."

He fixed his eyeglasses first before talking back at me. "I am sure you've heard what I said awhile ago."

"Haha! You will also gain from the marriage right? Because you will be more prestige!"

He placed his middle finger on the middle part of his eyeglasses and glared at me."I don't need such things to heighten my status. I can do it with my own hands if that's what you're thinking."

I ignored his death glare, grin at him and continue my teasing. "Then all you have to do is fall in love with her so you don't have to think about using her right?"

He glanced at the noisy crowd, "Love…" then looked back at me, right through my eyes. "…can I really gain something from it? As far as I'm concern, your so-called 'love' is just a hollow feeling that will destroy a person inside-out. And once you've became a slave of that emotion, there is no way out of that cage." He focused his eyes again on the other hosts and I followed him. "So to fall in love with her or anyone on that matter is not for me, thanks." I know he added the 'thanks' to mock me.

I was kinda hurt with what he said. For the reason that…well…because I'm in love, though the person I'm in love with will never love me back. It's just that…even though he doesn't know what I've been through…he's telling me what I'm feeling right now is nothing but a burden. I utter a laugh with no humor. "You are just saying that because you haven't experienced it."

He turned his head and I think with a little bit of speed because his face somewhat has a shocked expression though he's trying to hide it. "Oh…so you are telling me that Higurashi Kagome has proudly experienced 'it'?"

I was about to reply to him but we heard Houshakuji-san's declaration. "I'LL BE AN ADMINISTRATIVE ASSISTANT FOR THE HOST CLUB!"

Suoh-senpai walk to us and coughed. "Er…Kyouya…"

"She's the daughter of one of the important business partner of the Ootori family. Please take good care of her." Megane-senpai cooly replied back as if he totally forgot our conversation.

"…as you heard…"

"…**Haruhi."** The blond-prince and the twins tapped her shoulders. Then they—including Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai— start running away while crying with a fake remorse.

"This is part of your host training Haruhi! Father will be cold-hearted!"

The poor Haruhi tried to stop them but they already got away, then she turned to Ootori-senpai but coldly brushed her off with, "Of course, if something goes wrong, your debt will be doubled. I'll take a note of it."

I'm also on my way to the door while muttering, "Kyūdō practice…" but the unfortunate girl stopped me from my tracks. When I looked at her, she gave me an almost crying face and I can't help but to give in. "Okay…I'll help you…"

…

(NARRATOR'S P.o.V)

-First Home Economics Room-

"Haruhi-kun! Kagome-kun! Should I put more sugar in the cream?"

The smaller girl answered for her while the taller one is busy tempering her own chocolate. "Ah yes…how's the chocolate going?"

"Everything's going fine. I'm melting them now." Renge showed her the pot.

"WAAH! Don't use the direct flame! It'll separate!" She hurriedly run to her and transfer the chocolate in the double-burner." While Kagome just sighed and can't help but feel sorry to Haruhi. She then put her dough into the oven and walks to the frantic girl who's trying to fix the other girl's mistakes.

"Calm down Haruhi. I told you right? I'll help you." Then she looks at Renge. "Houshakuji-san, we are trying our best so please don't cause anymore troubles for us. Thank you." The two girls became silent but continue on what they are doing.

…

"Ah…what a beautiful scene…very cute…" Tamaki—who's behind the door with the others blushing and has sparkles on their eyes, except for Kyouya— says while watching the three girls bake. Their eyes are set on Haruhi and Kagome who's wearing an apron.

"Haru-chan and Gome-chan looks so cute wearing those! Ehehehe~" The smaller-blond admired them with flowers and stars floating around him.

"**Kagome-neechan is so responsible! We're starting to admire her more and more! Ahahaha~" **The twins are behind the blond also admiring the scene before them.

The dark-haired man fixed his eyeglasses to place. "Fix your expressions please."

"Eeh~ Renge-chan said she'd make some cookies for you! Aren't you happy Kyo-chan?"

Hikaru sweat-drop and peeked again inside. "I'm sure she mistook Host Club with bakery or something…" Kaoru followed him. "Poor Haruhi…"

"DUMMY! ARE ALL YOUR EYES KNOT-HOLES?" The image of the three girls laughing cutely was shown to them; it came from the idiot-prince imaginations. "In the room which is full of sweet fragrance…cute cookies, which are just baked. And three female classmates, who are getting along very well…" Then the idiot-prince poses with his point finger and thumb in from of his face. "Everything is well-planned." Liar. "This is one big project to make Haruhi realizes she is a girl and make Kagome stopped from being violent!"

"**Eeh~ Nee-chan is not violent. You're just making her act like that because you're a pervert Tono."** But the twins' voices were unheard because he continues to monologue on his own with stars shining around him.

"The gentle atmosphere that only girls can possess will aid Haruhi realizes she is a girl and make Kagome more gentle and caring about me…" Unbeknownst to him, Renge is beside him, behind the door. Though it's clear she didn't hear what he said.

"You're too noisy **Fake King**." That remark made him depress and scoot around the corner. Then the girl run to Kyouya and showed him her freshly made burnt cookies. "Kyouya-sama! I've learned how make peasant's cookies from Haruhi-kun and Kagome-kun! It's Renge's first time to cook so I was a bit scared~"

"Well…the colors are okay." He is referring to the black and suspicious cookies. He then handed them to the other hosts to poison-test.

"I know I'm bad at it!" Then she clasped her cheeks with her hands while blushing. "But I'm sure…if it's Kyouya-sama, he'll say, 'Anything you make is delicious'…"

"Tastes nasty." Said Hikaru who's biting the burnt cookie.

"What is this, a rock?" followed by Kaoru.

"It doesn't taste good." Honey said while holding a cookie with his two hands. Mori is having a blank and disgusted look while holding a cookie. His expression is the same with the others.

Their remarks made Renge snapped and hissed at them, making the others run for their dear life while the former chased after them.

On the other hand, Haruhi is eating her own Ginger Cookies with less sweetness. The twins saw her and got an idea while looking at the depress king. Hikaru took a bite on the cookie Haruhi is biting while holding her nape. "Getting rid of the bad taste…" That action made the blond to look at them especially on the older twin who's patting the girl's head. "Oh, it tastes very good. Can you bake a cake next time?"

"Hey Haruhi…" Kaoru who's beside them bend over and licked something on her right cheek. "You have some cream on your face." And like what they are expecting, it made the prince snapped, points at them like they are some criminals and shout some censored words.

Four-eyed didn't make it any better. "Anyhow, she's getting along with male classmates, doesn't she?"

"Kaoru, if you'd have just told me, I could clan it myself. And Hikaru, if you want some, there are more in here…" The girl just rubbed her right cheek while wearing a blank expression and the twins are grinning.

Tamaki run to them and shoved the scheming twins. He dreadfully grabbed her face. "YOU! YOU! YOU'RE REACTION IS WRONG! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO REJECT THEM, NOT LET THEM GO!"

Kagome who just finished her cookies—she got delayed because she helped the other two first— saw them and instantly shoved the pitiful blond out of the way. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING PERVERT!" She's fuming and acting as a shield in front of Haruhi, her cookies on her right hand.

Tamaki who fall on the ground face-first immediately stands-up and pointed at the two auburn-haired boys who jolted like cats. "It's not my fault Kagome! It's the twins'!

The dark-haired girl looks confused but still glanced at the guilty twins. "What is the meaning of this? Hikaru? Kaoru? " She eyed them suspiciously.

"**I-It's not like that! We only have you!" **They raised their hands in surrender.

"W-What?" Now the girl looks more confused.

"**O-Oh! Is that your cookies? Let me have them!" **They quickly grabbed the cookies and eat them. Hikaru was the first one to speak, trying to avert the original topic. "This is sooo good Kagome!" Kaoru was next, he's now eating his second cookie. "Yeah! How did you make this? You're a God!"

The way they eat tells her that they are saying the truth so she blushed a little and rubbed her nape shyly, forgetting about their previous conversation. "R-Really? T-Thanks… You can have them all…"

Meanwhile, Renge is looking at them as if thinking something hard. The innocent bystander, Honey who is holding a cup of milk, walks to her and looks at her cutely. "Renge-chan! Renge-chan! Would you like to have…some milk?"

Suddenly, she pinched his cheeks, earning tears from the senior and run towards Mori. "You're all not good enough…" She removed her apron and gained the attention of all the hosts. "EVERYONE'S CHARACTERISTICS ARE VERY BAD! (EXCEPT FOR KYOUYA-SAMA)" They all looked at her blankly—except for Honey who's still crying. "You lack any negative aspects, and girls find that dreadfully dull! Girls are weak for beautiful men involved in trauma! Girls will be bored with your so-called dummy actions soon enough! Are you trying to make Kyouya-sama's store go bankrupt?" She's speaking hundred miles per hour so the hosts are trying their best to keep up. "We'll be renouncing your characters starting from today! You first!" She points her finger on Honey who started crying again. "Having cuteness outside and inside is the same as toddlers! Thus, change it to 'HAVING A CUTE FACE, BUT ACTUALLY A BULLY'!"

"NOOOO!"

The she points at Mori. "Morinodzuka-senpai! Take care of Haninodzuka-senpai by staying with him all the time! And dignify the speeches you make once in a while!" Then to the twins who are now holding a ball of basketball. "Twins, suffer from the fact that people can't tell the difference between the two of you! And be in a basketball club!" Next is to Haruhi. "Haruhi-kun! You'll be a super poor honor student, but you're being bullied!" After her is Kagome who looks exhausted and annoyed. "Kagome-kun! You can't always act like a big-brother and save everyone with your self-righteousness! You will be an athletic popular student! Everyone admires your skill and has a lot of expectations from you but actually under pressure! Hence, you will be the 'DEFEATED WARRIOR'!"

"What? What was that supposed to mean?" She frowned.

But Renge ignored her and continues pointing on people. "And you, Tamaki-san! Be the school's idol, and people always compliment your appearance, but actually you have a huge complex…the 'LONELY PRINCE'!"

He was shocked for a moment but… "Lonely Prince…it suits me very well…" it looks like he was somewhat happy about it.

After her declarations, she runs to the dark-haired boy. "Kyouya-sama! You're perfect! Please always be affectionate!"

He put his hand on his chest and smile. "My pleasure."

"_**I'm guessing that's the most wrong thing in this world…" **_Is what the other hosts are thinking.

"**Kyouya-senpai…do something about that hime…"**

"Well…? Haruhi and Kagome were supposed to be taking care of her…"

"Eh…"

"Four-eyed bastard…"

"…and see…" They all looked at the blond-prince who's leaning on the wall, posing in a lonely manner but have stars surrounding him.

"Renge-kun, Renge-kun!" Does this look like a lonely pose…?"

"Wow! It's pretty nice, Tamaki-san! If it were raining, it would be much better!"

"…the club's president is in it."

"…"

Kyouya placed his hand on his chin as if lost on his own thoughts but showing them a smirk. "Well, let's see. It should turn out to be pretty interesting."

"_**Scary…"**_

…

…

…

(THIRD PERSON's P.o.V)

The Archery Field in Ouran High is booming with cheers because the two players for the final match came from the school and everyone are so proud of them. But everyone's eyes are focused on the super rookie who only joined the club this year.

"Go Kagome-kun!"

"You can do it Higurashi!"

"Defeat Midorima-senpai!"

The said Higurashi Kagome is facing with the third year and captain of Ouran High's Kyūdō Club, Midorima Shintarou who only smiles at the cheering crowd. "You here that Kagome?" he glanced at the boy, two meters on his right side who's sitting and checking his bow like him. "They are expecting a lot from you." He showed him his sincere smile. "Well I do, too. So let's both do our best okay?"

He stiffened but returned the smile. "Y-Yeah… thanks Taichou."

After a few more minutes, the match started and Midorima was the first one to shoot. He completed the eight phases of shooting and scored perfect 10, which means a bull's eye. Next is Kagome who also scored a perfect 10. Then Midorima who scored another 10. After that is Kagome who almost missed the bull's eye but still scored a 10. Then its Midorima's turn again who unfortunately scored a 9. With that, the whole crowd starts cheering again with the top of their lungs, anticipating what they thought a sure win for the long-haired boy. Kagome is feeling the pressure but still positioned himself, corrected his posture, readied the bow, raised it, then draw the arrow and focuses his aim with shaking hands, he released the arrow, then lowered the bow. He heard the gasped of the spectators and he saw the reason why…he just saw his most embarrassing and worst score ever since he joined the club…a 0. Yeah, he missed his aim and his arrow didn't even touch the mato. He felt like crying but suppressed it, because he still have a pride to hold but when he glanced at their taichou…he can clearly see the disappointment all over his face and quickly looked away. He cannot take anymore the upset remarks of the audience so he let go of his bow and run to the locker-room, without as much as a glance to anyone, even to his friends and club-mates. Only one thing runs into his mind...

_Why of all people…it has to be me…?_

The reason for his overwhelming defeat is an incident which was happened on his way to school, two hours before the preliminary matches.

_Why did I…?_ He removes his right glove, and now staring at the bandages covering his hand. _Why is it that…it has to be me who have to save a falling pregnant woman…? Why ME? _Then he punched one of the lockers with his left hand.

What happened was…when Kagome was about to reach the bus station, suddenly a bag of groceries fell on the stairs and catches some of the items. What he didn't expect is to catch a falling pregnant woman next, who tripped and became out of balance. He removed whatever he's holding and easily catches her, but he didn't even notice he sprained his wrist when he brought the woman to the hospital. He got treated immediately but it will at least take two weeks for it to be healed. After remembering what happened, warm tears poured down on his pretty face. A few more minutes have passed and the tears are gone, but his eyes are now blank, like it's soulless. Then suddenly, he heard a crowd-cheering from a far. His feet walk on its own and reached the covered-court gym. He entered from the side, and as if on cue, an auburn-haired player with a number 16 on his jersey scores a 3-point shoot. With that, the girls' cheering became louder.

"**Kyaaa~! Indeed Hitachiin-sama is our ace!"**

"The one that just made a shot, is that Hukaru-kun or Kaoru-kun?"

"It doesn't matter! They are both so wonderful!"

Kagome thought to himself, _I'm so jealous of them…they can play however they want without worries…without pressure…and with the both of them supporting each other…they have endless possibilities…_ and he just remains standing there.

…

"Erm…Kaoru-kun, here's a towel…" A girl went to the bench and offered to one of the twin who is drinking water.

"I'm Hikaru…"

"Ack! I-I'm sorry…!"

"It's alright, I'm used to it." He said that with a blank expression, but when he heard a whistle from the referee, he instantly knows that something happened with his brother…because he can feel it. "KAORU!"

"GET A STRETCHER! BRING HIM TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" Their coach ordered to the other members and they obliged right away.

"KAORU!" He kneeled in front of his brother who's lying in a stretcher, holding his right knee painfully.

"Hikaru-kun! You can't go with him! Go back to the game!"

"KAORU!"

"Hikaru-kun…hurry…'

"SHUT UP…!"

"Hikaru…" The younger brother reached out to him and held his face. "Calm down… You can't feel my pain…okay? You're not the one who's injured…"

"Kaoru…" His tears pour down. "I can't… It hurts… It hurt's Kaoru…"

**-Your pain is my pain…-**

**-It doesn't matter even if nobody understands us…-**

**-We can live as long as we have each other…-**

…

The background suddenly changed to outdoors and it's raining hard…as if the sky is sympathizing with what they are going through…

"I envy you…" Tamaki said to the twins who are sitting on the ground with a lonesome expression. "You have somebody to support each other…"

"Suoh-senpai…"

"But Suoh-senpai is the idol of the school…"

"Idol…eh… I'd prefer being alone." He looks at the dark sky, the raindrops appears to be tears pouring down his face. "To be praised just for my appearance…"

**-Injured hearts cross each other…-**

…

"You can't get away from me anymore, you poor bastard." Footsteps can be easily heard because of the wet ground. The two third years are chasing after the scholarship student nonchalantly, while the latter is catching his breath while sitting under a tree. He felt horrified when they catch up to him. "You should've known what would happen when you went against me."

**-Passing through and injuring each other, what darkness lies in the boys' hearts…?-**

"…Stop it, Mitsukuni… You're the one who's suffers every time you hurt somebody else…"

**-The ending waiting for them is a light of salvation?-**

"Don't reprimand me, Takashi. You want to be punished again?" He mockingly laughs. "I hate somebody living beyond his or her means."

**-or…-**

...

(NARRATOR's P.o.V)

Honey started crying and glommed at Haruhi. "Waaah~! I'm very sorry Haru-chan~~~! I'll never do that again~~!"

"CUT! THERE! FOLLOW THE SCRIPT! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't read in such a bland manner!" Renge angrily shouts at them. "Camera! Stop filming for awhile! Rain! Be more painful!"

Kyouya suddenly appears beside Honey and Haruhi. " I heard she hired them from Hollywood.

The twins also appeared out of nowhere. Hikaru was the first one to speak. "When did it change from character reformation to a short film shoot…" Then Kaoru. "She said something like an opening theme…"

Then they went to a sudden realization. _**"Can it be 'UKI-DOKI MEMORIAL' Live action!?"**_ Well they noticed too late.

The older twin sighed. "This is so dumb. Why do we have to play basketball? And we got wet, too."

"Look at this scrip, shit." The younger brother passed the script to Haruhi, the two seniors behind her.

"It appears as if Hikaru is leading the relationship, but in reality Kaoru, being more mature spiritually, is the seme…" _What does 'Seme' means? _She thought to herself.

"**It's true, so it's no use! There's no point in changing our characters!"**

"That's right!" Kagome also appeared, Midorima walking behind her. "What's with the script anyway? I'm not under pressure! And why am I the first one to appear?"

"**Oh~! Kagome-nee—"** They didn't continue the word 'neechan' because of Midorima. They frowned at him and noticed what he's wearing, then they looked at the dark-haired girl. **"Why aren't you wearing you're Kyūdō uniform!" **

"I was sweating so I had to change."

Hikaru spoke first, "We didn't have the chance to see you wearing that because your scene appeared before us first!" Then Kaoru, "Yeah! We also want to see you shoot! Come on, show us your skills!"

"What? That again?" She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. With that statement, they stopped and she became confused with their actions.

"Good job Midorima." They all looked at the dark-haired megane who's smirking at the green-haired taichou.

"If we didn't have an agreement, I won't ever do this for you."

"What? What agreement?" Both guys became silent but the taichou was the one who broke it.

"Because of the host club's selfishness of taking up most of your time, even though we had an agreement from the start that you will divide it equally, it came to a point where I have to do something about it since the tournament is coming close, and make Ootori oblige with what I want…" He paused and frowns at Kyouya who's writing on his clipboard without a care.

"and…?

"But he won't easily agreed to it and came up with this, making me act in this nonsense drama."

"Oh! So that's why you're with me? I was actually wondering how you became part of it…"

"So…" He darkly looms at her. "…during Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, right after class, you will go to our clubroom straight away and practice nonstop without rest. And you will participate in morning practice **everyday**. Got that?"

"WHAT?" She swiftly glanced at Kyouya who's still writing on his clipboard. "What about ME? I don't have a say to this?"

"Let's just say…this is also part of your host club duties." He just smirked at her.

_You stingy four-eyed bastard…you'll pay for this!_ She grudgingly told herself. Then all of a sudden, they heard screams from the side of the east campus building and run to where it is. They witnessed Tamaki punching a student.

(KAGOME's P.o.V)

_What the—? What happened here? _I was about to help Suoh-senpai when I felt a dark aura coming from the other side of the building. _What now? Youkai?_ I sighed and run to Midorima-taichou. "Taichou! Uhm…can I borrow your bow and arrows?"

"What for?"

"Uhm…er… I want to practice a little…"

"You can do that after this right?"

"…"

He raised an eyebrow but still handed them to me. "Don't go too far away to practice okay?"

"O-okay…" I instantly run and heaved a sigh when I'm far enough and they can't already see me. When I felt the dark aura coming closer, I stick my back to the wall in caution, holding the bow and arrows to my chest. I'm now at the edge, and tried to suppress my and the jewel's presence as much as possible. I peeked slowly and catch a glimpse of something red. I peeked again, this time with almost my entire head showing and I saw a red-haired student talking to a honey-haired man. _A student? The other one is evidently an outsider… what's going on here…? _I'm sure the outsider is a youkai, in a human-form but what about the student? I can't really tell it because the other one's dark aura is clearly visible and I can say that he's dangerous…well…both of them at the very least. Actually I'm not sure who's the more dangerous to both of them. _I have to get closer…to make sure…_I readied my bow and arrow and was about to walk near them when…

"Kagome?" Kyouya appeared behind me out of nowhere and he looked at my position who's ready to strike at something.

"O-Ootori-senpai! W-What are you doing here?" I stuttered and put down my tools.

He fixed his eyeglasses and crossed his arms. "I should be the one asking you that. We finished the filming and we all split up to look for you. Why are you here anyway?"

"U-U-Uhm…n-nothing…" I looked at the other way, not having the courage to look at his questioning eyes.

His face clearly stated the word 'suspicious'. Yeah…and with his personality, I know he's very curious. "Very well. If you have nothing else to do here, then let's go back. They are waiting and we can't go home with you missing." He walks ahead without waiting for me, though I instantly followed behind him.

We walk our way back in an awkward silent. But I think it's only me who's feeling like that because an awkward Megane-senpai is unheard of so I tried to open a topic. "So what happen after that? After Suoh-senpai punched that student?"

"Nothing much. I just smashed the lens of the video-cam because I can't have them film a host acting violent."

"Oh…so they filmed that? Good thing it was destroyed. I don't really like her much…"_ Because she's noisy and kind of annoying… the girl-version of Suoh-senpai._

"You mean Renge-san?" He stopped on his tracks and look back at me. He fixed his eyeglasses and smirk. "Are you perhaps…jealous of her?"

"What?" Then I realized what he means and I can't help the red shades forming on my cheeks. "Where did that come from? Stupid four-eyed!"

"Oh…for someone saying 'stupid' to her senpai, you have such cute reactions."

"HUH? Who's cute!" I balled my fists and he started walking again while chuckling a little. _This is definitely his revenge for teasing him awhile ago! I'm gonna kill him someday! Definitely! Urgh!_

...

…

…

"Kyaa~! Tamaki-sama!"

"Hikaru-kun~! Kaoru-kuuun~! Haruhi-kuuun~!"

"Hello, welcome." Suoh-senpai welcomed the guests.

"**We bought the video~!"**

"**Huh?"** We were stunned except for Ootori-senpai.

"The scene in the rain is the best!"

"Kagome-kun is so cool with his Archery uniform~! Midorima-senpai is there too~! Kyaaa~!"

"I was blown away by Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun's deep relationship!"

"I want to see Honey-kun's evil side!"

"Haruhi-kun in pain is… Kyaa~"

"Don't you think that Mori-senpai's role is a masochist~?"

"Kyaaa~!"

"So good~!"

"…Kyouya…"

"Do you think I'm such an idiot as to break the camera without taking the data? The sales are going just fine." He's just scribbling on his clipboard nonchalantly. "Of course the violent scenes have been deleted. Aren't you happy to have more money for the club? Right?"

"_**He means something interesting by this…"**_We sweat-dropped.

_How can he have planned it so well…? He's really a money-grabbing four-eyed bastard…_

"I finally realized…the kindness to protect me that time with all your might… The depth of your love admonishing me occasionally." Houshakuji-san grabbed Haruhi's hands. "This is what you meant by fall in love with the person little by little through looking at their personality, isn't it? Haruhi-kun~" She then start dragging her away. "Here, let's go to my place and play games all night long! You need to get to know me well!"

"Wait, I'm not interested in games…"

"WAIT! I won't forgive you for this!" Suoh-senpai chased after them.

"Get away **moron**!"

_What really happened after I left…?_

"**Kyouya-senpai…"**

"Nothing wrong with it, is there? I'm okay with anything as long as it doesn't harm me." Then he glanced at me and gave me a smirk. _What's up with him? He's really acting weird these days…_

...

* * *

**Waaaah! I'm so sorry for giving you such a crappy chapter! I will edit this when I had the time. . .! TT^TT**

**And I'm so sorry for those who wanted to see more of Sesshomaru. . . He's one of my favorite characters, too so I will write more of him on the next chapters to come even though he's not the main character. Ahahaha~**

**Anyways, can you see the progress in Kyouya and Kagome's relationship? I hope you can~~! Ehehehe~**

**Sore ja! See you on chapter 4~**

**Matta ne~~~**

**Love lots.**

**-Natsumi Kei a.k.a Natsuki (This is actually the first time I introduced myself. Ahahaha~!)**

**(P.S. Please continue to write your wonderful reviews. It really encouraged me to continue this. ^^)**


	4. Chapter 4: Bullies&Physical Examination

**Chapter 4: Beware of Bullies and Physical Examination**

**(KAGOME's P.o.V)**

"So there you are Kagome!" Rika-senpai slammed the equipment room's door open.

"Oh. Good morning Senpai." I warmly smiled at her. I'm sitting on the floor so I have to raise my head when I greet her.

"Why are you here!? You're supposed to be practicing! And why are you making matos? We can order those if our supplies aren't enough!" She crossed her arms while looking slightly flustered from being mad.

"Haha. It's just a waste of money you know, ordering them when we can easily do it ourselves…it's just pasting papers. Besides, I'm the one who will use it so I won't feel bothered using order-made matos…and I'm not doing anything right now so it's a good past-time."

"WHAT!? Not doing anything!? You should practice! And you didn't answer my first question!"

"You already know the answer. The second and third year boys are hogging the training grounds and they aren't allowing me to practice, saying I'm a newbie and doesn't have the right to use it before them."

"Ugh! They're such a bunch of immature brats! They can't accept the fact that you're much better than them so they are doing this to you!" She placed her hands on her hips. "Why in the world did I make Sugino the vice-captain again!? I'm sooo regretting it right now!"

I chuckled. Senpai's face is really amazing, because you can easily tell what she feels or thinking based from her expressions—unlike Midorima-taichou who is an expert in hiding what he's thinking. "He's an excellent archer right? Though not really as good as Taichou who's a prodigy."

"Oh right! I chose him based on skills, not from having the qualities of a leader. I thought he can mature a little if he became the fuku-taichou, but I'm totally wrong! He became more of a jerk! And you're waaay better than him in skills!"

I only laughed because I know it's the truth, not that I'm bragging about it. It's just that I'm fully aware of the differences in strength between me and the members (because of the experiences I got from the feudal era).

She frowns at me, though not really to me because she thought of something. "Okay! They better hear it from me! You can't always go on like this!" Senpai didn't even say goodbye and dashed outside. She didn't close the door so I easily heard her reprimanding voice—more like shouts— and my inner self giggle with that.

Kinoshita Rika-senpai is a third year with unparalleled beauty, excellent family background, and top-notch skills and was supposed to be our captain. However, she met with an unfortunate accident in her second year that caused an injury to her right ankle. At first, they thought it's not much of a predicament because she can still play. But as she continues to participate in tournaments which have matches that took long hours before it ended, it put pressures on her ankle which caused her injury to worsen. Even with that, the former captain of our club still chose her as the next captain because of her great sense of responsibility. But…she didn't accept it because she feels it's not right for her to be the captain with her injury and if she became the captain, she will be forced to participate in tournaments that she starts avoiding as much as possible. She said she wants to recover fast so she can still play in college, and as a result…she appointed Midorima-taichou to be the next captain and Sugino Akino-senpai as the vice captain. The former third years didn't agree at first but Rika-senpai insisted—they can't say no to her because of her beauty and status— so they gave in. Besides, even though she's not our captain, she acts like one and we always do what she told so there's not much of a difference. Also, I heard from the girls that Taichou and Rika-senpai are childhood friends and are engage to be married. When I opened this topic to her once—because I'm curious of course—, she didn't deny that fact but she said the marriage will never happen…because she said Taichou is not the bit least her type. First, her type is older men, ranging from the age of mid-20s and above. Second, she wants someone who is richer than her (so she's richer than Taichou?). Lastly, she doesn't want someone who is more intelligent and smarter than her, because it will only cause problems in their relationship, given that she loves to boss others. So she concludes that Midorima-taichou is not for her because he always lectures her and not doing what she wants and that he is younger than her, though she admitted they are good friends and only see him as a little brother. The result? Girls are so jealous of her and some are hiding bitterness towards her. As for me, I admire her a lot. Even though she's so bossy, she also loves taking care of people and I'm one of them. Like taichou, she also said I'm the future of our club that will bring us to the top so she's paying more attention to me, and that cause the guys to resent me…more. I sighed. My only friends here or more like getting along with are the girls, taichou and Rika-senpai. It seems the guys had decided to totally ignore me, oh right! They aren't totally ignoring me, because they sometimes talk to me. Though what they're saying to me are mostly composed of spiteful words and insults which I always replied with more sharp words that made them went silent instantly. Speaking of Rika-senpai, she's walking in my direction again.

"What!? You're still here!? I chased them out of the training grounds and make them run 10 laps on the north campus' track-field~! Ohohoho~~" She laughed evilly while the back of her left hand is in front of her mouth.

"…" My mouth twitched and I sweat-dropped. Senpai can be really a sadist sometimes…we are in the south campus and she just made them run on the largest track-field in the whole institute, and the north campus is like miles from here. What's more? She made them run wearing their obi and hakama. How hard…or more like…how embarrassing can that be? Well, good luck to them. "You shouldn't have done that Senpai." I chuckled. "The first morning bell is about to start in roughly twenty minutes so I should get going to class or else I'll be late…again." I sighed. I've been late for two consecutive days so I can't afford to be late today.

"Tsk. But you have to turn up later after class okay? It's Thursday so you're ours. Got that?" She eyed me.

"Hai Hai." I stand up and put down my 20th mato for this morning. Yeah, I came here quite early but the seniors still didn't let me practice. It's because Taichou was not present this morning and Rika-senpai was late so those bastards got to do what they want. "See you later Senpai." I waved at her a little before going out of the equipment room and then go to the club's boys' locker room. I glanced from left to right before going in, and then quickly retrieve my uniform and school-bag from my locker. I hurriedly run towards the male's comfort room and change there. _This is really tiring…I can never get use to this…it feels like I'm sneaking behind their backs…_ I heaved a sigh before going out.

"Oh Kagome-kun! Are you going to the classroom now? Can we go together?" The girl smiled. Akanai Misaki-san is my classmate and also a member of Kyūdō club. We have another classmate, Minami Ryuunosuke but he's not speaking to me for some reason…though I think that reason is the thing called 'Fuku-taichou'.

I smiled back at her. "Sure. Good thing you've also changed back to your uniform. Let's go?" I was about to open the sliding door.

"Uh…wait for a second please." She run fast like 'wooosh' and really came back after a second, but with someone. "Stop struggling Ryuu! We're just going back to the classroom together!" She's dragging his arms while the tall boy is trying real hard to escape.

"You're so damn persistent Misaki! I said I don't want to!" Even though they are shouting to each other and looking really mad, they actually seem pretty close…using first name basis. And I think they're cute together so my inner self giggle at the scene.

Akanai-san is kinda acting unladylike so the other girls are looking at her weirdly, they are 'ojou-samas' after all. So I decided to just leave them alone to stop their 'fighting'. "I think I should better go first. See you at the classroom Akanai-san," I bow my head a little to her. "Minami-san." Then to him and quickly opened the door and went outside before closing it again. I still heard Akanai-san's "Wait Kagome-kun!" when I started walking but I didn't look back and just increase my pace. _The reason I can't call them my friends is because…they don't know…the real me_.

…

"'Morning…" I greeted my classmates when I entered the classroom and some greeted me back—mostly the girls. It's normal for me because I've studied in 'normal'—meaning commoner's— school but most of them aren't really use to these morning greetings so they don't really know what to do, though some are now also practicing it because they think it's fun.

"Good morning Kagome." Haruhi look up from whatever she's reading before smiling and greeting at me.

I smiled back. "Good morning Haruhi."

"'**Morning Nee-chan~!"** The twins said in unison while making sure only the four of us heard their greetings. They beamed at me before sitting at my desk, in both sides.

"How many times do I have to tell you…? Don't sit on my desk, you stupid twins."

Hikaru spoke first. "Ahaha~! We have to refuse your orders regarding this one!" then Kaoru, "Yeah! We love looking at you in this angle and distance! Ahahaha~" I sighed and pinch the bridge of my nose while turning my head in frustration. This scenario has been replaying for like thousand times already.

"You're not late today. How's morning practice?" Haruhi stops reading because she's talking to me, but she's still holding the book with her two hands.

"Yeah… As always, the upperclassmen are hogging the training grounds and wouldn't even let me practice. They are really getting on my nerves." I heaved a long sigh. "Maybe I should start going to school at 5 in the morning so I can practice…" I said it more to myself than to them.

"**What!? They are still doing that to you!? We'll show them!"** They stand up and dashed towards the door but rushed inside and to their seats when they saw the teacher coming inside, Minami-san and Akanai-san behind him…and they almost missed the roll-call because of their nonsense bickering.

…

…

**(After class…)**

"Kagome…I heard you didn't practice this morning again." Taichou appeared while I was getting my bow and arrows in the equipment room…and he was frowning at me.

"You know my reasons why I can't, right? You're just turning a blind eye about this." I hurriedly grabbed my tools and went outside of the room but he still follows me.

"Because I want you to solve this problem yourself and at least get along with them. Cooperation is still a necessity even though we play individually." We began walking slowly towards the training grounds. "But you have to understand that we also have team-play in tournaments so everyone's scores in a team are tallied and that will become the official score." My eyes are on my hands while he's lecturing me. "Also, understanding each other will lead to victory because emotional support still plays a great deal while we are playing…and we don't want your destruction done by your own teammates."

"But…it's not like it it's my fault to begin with…"

"Because you're not even trying to get to know them."

I looked up and frowned at him. "Why do I have to? They made it clear to me from the start that they don't like me! I don't want to force myself to them, and don't lecture me like you know everything!" I saw his stunned expression and when I glanced at my surroundings; the girls' expressions looks worried while the boys' looks displeased. I escaped there and instead start practicing, not paying attention to the intense gazes at my back.

"Kagome…" Taichou called out to me but I didn't glance back, just focusing on the target in front of me…or not…

_That's right…you don't know me…and you don't know what I am… Why am I here anyways…? Dressing up as a man…? Oh…that's right… I'm doing this for the man I love…because he left me to be taken care of with by his brother and this was the result… Stupid Inuyasha… You should be the one taking care of me…because now…I'm becoming a different person…I'm not the sweet and lovable Kagome you used to know anymore…and maybe fell in love with…_

…

"_Not here…" _I whispered to myself. Our club activities for today were finished early because Midorima-taichou was called out by his family and he told us to seize this as an opportunity to take a rest too and go home early. I stayed behind a little because I saw the boys rushing inside the locker room so I figured I should let them finished changing. And when it's my turn to retrieve my things, I found out that my uniform was not in my locker so here I am searching for my clothes all over the room. "This is not…bullying…right?" _Lame! Their bullying is in the level of grade schools! Bullying at this age should be done physically! Coward bastards! _I searched and searched and I saw the open window. "Outside?" I looked outside the window and saw the backyard garden, my eyes are fixed on the bushes but when I look straight ahead…my eyes were feasted with tall and in full bloom Sakura trees. It's like I was back in that golden time…where I live more freely…and where I'm with him…

"**Nee-chan…?" **My brows creased and looked downward again. **"OH~! It's Kagome-neechan~! You're peeping right~!?" **The twins who are wearing waiter's uniforms start waving at me frantically. Now my brows are upward and I immediately stand straight and stick my back to the wall beside the window. **"Why are you hiding~? You're shy right~? Ahahaha~!" **

I can still hear their laughs and I even heard them called out Suoh-senpai. "Oh no! My uniform! I'm sure it's in the bushes! I can't let them find it!" Getting my school bag, bow and arrows, I dashed outside.

…

**(KYOYA's P.o.V)**

The twins and Tamaki are still shouting at the window but Kagome ignores them. "Please refrain from abandoning your guests." I fixed my glasses and continue computing the day's income on my clipboard.

"It's Tono's fault!"

"Yeah! Nee-chan's ignoring us because of him!" They pointed accusingly at the blond which cause him to be depressed under the tree.

I sighed pitifully at him. When will he learn to not take them seriously?

"**KYAAAAA~~!"** I instantly look at the squealing girls, then to what they are looking at.

"Kyaaa~! It's Kagome-kun!"

"So cool~!"

"Dreamy~!"

"He looks so manly!"

"A warrior!"

I was quite surprised myself…because she really does resemble a warrior with her clothing, especially while holding bow and arrows. Her long hair was tied up in a high ponytail, giving our eyes access to see her blue eyes and seemingly smooth pale skin. The wind carries cherry blossoms; falling dramatically while she's walking gracefully…and it's as if the trees are very pleased to see her. Honestly, the sight before me is spectacular indeed…but I won't tell it out loud. Though I'm sure I'm not the only one who have this kind of thoughts because when I glanced at my surroundings, the hosts and some of the guest are also admiring her silently..

"Senpai? Hello?" She waved her hand in front of my face and I jolted a little. Before I knew it, she's right there in front of me and apparently calling out to me for quite some time.

"Oh it's you Kagome. Why are you here? It's Thursday and you have practice right?" Good thing I recovered fast or else I'm up for embarrassing issues from the others…especially from the idiot-prince.

I saw something flickered on her eyes…and I think it resembles worries, though she's trying real hard to hide it. "Uh…because…Woah!" She was almost out of balance when Honey-senpai and the twins glommed at her.

"Uwaaa~~! The obi and hakama suits you Gome-chan!" I can see the flowers floating around him, looking really pleased and I saw Mori-senpai and Haruhi who are behind them nod their heads in approval.

"**Yeah~! You look sooo coooool!"** Hikaru spoke first, "At long last! You can show us your archery skills right!?" then Kaoru, "Come on Nee-chan! Show us~!" Their grins are so big I can't believe they are the same scheming twins who have caused me headaches every single day.

"Why are so persistent? I told you right? You can watch the tournament so you can see me playing." She freed herself from their tight hugs.

"Bboo!"

"Party-pooper!"

I glanced on my left side and saw the idiot-blond looking so lonely and like a child longing for attention. Maybe he wants her to greet him herself like what she did to me so he's staying still. What an idiot. Then I glanced at my right side and saw the guests looking so smitten and have hearts floating around them, staying at quite a distance and admiring Kagome in silence. I don't know what happened to them, but perhaps it's her attire that intimidates them a little. I sighed. Girls are exceedingly hard to understand sometimes.

I look at her and catch her eyes. "You're not answering my question. Why are you here?"

She jolted. "Well…uhm…our club activities finished early and when I saw all of you outside, I had this urge to…to take a look on what you're doing." I know she's not telling the whole truth based on her facial expressions but suddenly, her mood turned 180 degrees and changes to that of annoyance and look madly at us. "By the way! Why did you have to set up Sakura viewing on a day I'm not around!? You're so cruel!"

As if on cue, Tamaki entered the scene. "B-But! We were supposed to do this yesterday but unfortunately, it started raining so we switched it today because of the perfect weather…" He's close to crying while saying that and I took pity on him so I take over.

"So you like Sakura trees, eh?" When she nods, I swiftly wrote the new information. "We have no idea that you like it so we didn't take you on to consideration. By the way…" I looked at her from head to toe. "…why are you in your Kyūdō uniform? You said your club activities finished early." Her mood turned 180 degrees again and worries are clearly shown to her face now.

"B-Because…" She bit her lower lip and look upward as if saying she doesn't want to talk about it. We saw her hesitation so we leaned closer to her so she will feel threatened and it gave satisfying result because she speaks up. "My uniform…gone…" Our brows creased, thinking what she said for a moment then come to a realization.

"You're being bullied." I fixed my eyeglasses and glanced at the others who look mad.

"W-Wha— H-How …how did you know…? I didn't…say that…" She looked at her folded hands.

That's the only thing I can think of—well maybe aside from a stalker which is very unlikely— based from the reports of the twins about her sour relationship with the male members.

"**And a very lame type of bullying at that!" **

Haruhi held her hands. "They took it too far…"

"Waah! Gome-chan! I will scold them for you!"

"Sportsmen are not supposed to act like that." Mori-senpai miraculously talk and I quickly jot down what he said, for future references.

"We need to punish them!" The idiot suddenly burst out so it caught the attention of the customers.

"What is that Tamaki-sama?"

"Punishment?"

"Punish who?"

They surrounded him, bombarding him with questions and his eyes were pleading for help when he glanced at me but I didn't give him the pleasure of being saved so I just ignored him, as a sacrifice…I mean for distraction.

"Well it seems you came down here for a purpose…so it's to look for your uniform. Do you have any idea where your clothes are?"

"Uhm…I think it's there…" She pointed on the bushes below the 2nd floor window which I think belongs to the Kyūdō Club.

"Why would you think that Gome-chan?"

"Because that window," she pointed on it and we followed. "is from the boys' locker room of our club…so I think they will just throw it outside because they amateur bullies."

"**You're dressing in the boys' locker room!?" **

"Uh…huh? Of course not! I only placed my things there and changed in the comfort room…" We heaved a sigh of relief. _Wait… Why am I also sighing? Oh that's right…! Because the host club's income will decrease if others found out about her gender…it's not like I'm worried or anything. _"…though sometimes I changed there when I'm sure I'm the only one around… Ha..ha…" She scratched her head.

"**KAGOME!" **Her eyebrows rose because of our loud voice. _Right…I'm __**not**__ worried._

"Oh…do I have to apologize? Well I'm sorry…it's just that it's pretty inconvenient sometimes."

"Okay, enough of that. We should start looking at your uniform. You said it's there right?" I pointed at the bushes and she nodded. "Let's go then."

When we reached the said spot, Mori-senpai volunteered to search for it. "There's nothing in here."

"**WHAT!?" **We also rummaged the line of bushes but there's really nothing in here.

"Maybe it got blown by the wind?" Haruhi asked while tilting her head.

"Then we should split up and searched all over the garden. Hikaru and Kaoru, searched on the flower-beds. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, on the trees. Haruhi and Kagome, bushes. Then I will call for extra school uniform just in case you didn't find it."

Hikaru was the first one to speak. "Huh? Then why are we still looking for it if we can just buy another set?" Then Kaoru. "That's right! We'll just dirty ourselves!" Kagome glared at them. They flinched and lowered their heads.

"You don't have to help me search for it. I'm not super rich kids like you that I have spare money to buy extra uniforms." She's frowning while staring at them and they didn't dare to look back.

I figured she will tell us that so I didn't say anything about not looking for her clothes. "If it's settled then let's do our work." Kagome glanced at me and gave a grateful smile which I pretend to ignore. Did I say pretend? Yeah…because it's kind of hard to ignore that wonderful smile which she rarely show to me.

…

About 10 minutes have passed and we finally found it…but I'm not sure if we should be glad finding it.

Honey-senpai is crying while holding the ripped and dirty uniforms. "Gome-chan! I'm sorry!" He hugged Mori-senpai and cry harder while the latter comforted him.

Kagome walked to him and get a hold of the clothes. She patted his head and chuckled with no humor. "Why are you apologizing Senpai? It's not your fault. I know those weaklings hate me so something like this is natural."

"**Natural!?"** The anger in the twins' voices is obvious.

"Nee-chan! How can you say that!?"

"If they can do this to you, then they'll probably do more than this!"

"They are right Kagome...I think you should be careful…"

"Not just 'careful' Haruhi! They are jealous of her and they don't even know that nee-chan's a girl!"

"Those bastards should pay for this!"

"What!? What's the difference if I'm a girl? You don't have to do anything and I can take care of myself just fine, thanks."

Their loud voices are making the customers look at our direction so I have to fix this. "Enough of this. If she said to not do anything, then it's none of our business. For now, let's just wait for the new set of uniform to arrive. Go back to your posts because we can't make our guests wait for long." Then I looked at Kagome. "Since it's your day off, you can do whatever you want in here and…" I regard the traditional clothes she's wearing. "…you can join Haruhi's group in making tea if you'd like." They didn't say anything and do just as told and I went back in writing financial reports…but my mind is somewhere else. _If Tamaki was here, then I'm sure he will tell and do some unnecessary things but…I'm not him so I know what I did was right… and besides, I don't have to concern myself to something that won't benefit me…_

…

(KAGOME's P.o.V)

"Wow Gome-chan! You're great in making tea!" Hani-senpai drank the tea I made with glee and flowers floating around him. I'm glad he's not crying anymore.

"Yeah! You're great Kagome-kun!"

"Oh…I don't deserve your praises. It's only because I took lessons in tea ceremonies." I said while making another one. _Yeah…I studied Tea Ceremony during the hell month before I went to high school. _I shivered when I remembered my hellish training.

"Lessons. Private?" I flinched when Mori-senpai suddenly asked.

I tried my best not to look at him because lying to him is kinda hard. "Uh…n-not really… I uh…took lessons in a Tea Ceremony Club when I was in middle school. I-I thought it's pretty interesting so…yeah."

"We don't have that kind of club in middle school. You're lucky because I'm also interested in doing these kinds of things. It's peaceful and relaxing." Haruhi gave her innocent smile and it pains me to look at her. _Lying to her is the hardest. _

"U-uh… Ha…ha…" Then they started asking me about my life as a middle schooler and believe me…I really thought the ground will split into two and the earth will swallow me. How can I tell them the truth about my past? It's not like I can just tell them I have three girl-friends and went to the feudal era fighting the bad guys while falling in love with a half-demon and getting myself broken-hearted in the end. And for God's sake…I'm dressing up as a guy! I can't afford to tell them about my love-life…which I think only happened on my dream. Well whatever. All in all, I end up feeding them again with lies. The end.

…

I got bored talking with the girls so I pretended I'm tired…though I'm really tired, honestly. So I excused myself and climbed a Sakura tree, not too far from the others but making sure no one can see me. I sat on a branch and thought of what happened earlier. I sighed. It's not like it's none of their business because I know we're friends. But…I don't want them to get involved…and dealing with that bunch of losers won't do them anything good. So I'm grateful and hurt at the same time when Ootori-senpai brushed the subject off easily. At least show some concern Megane-bastard.

…

**(KYOUYA's P.o.V)**

I don't know why but for some reason, my eyes automatically searched for a figure when I felt that that person is not around. I do not want to ask the others her whereabouts so I searched by myself. _This is stupid. Why would I look for her?_ It took quite awhile before I found her sitting in a branch of a Sakura tree, she's a few meters above the ground so I have to raise my head and coughed to get her attention. But before that could happen, the wind blew hard and the sakura petals covered my line of vision. When I removed the petals on my face, time seems to stop because everything is like a scene in a movie in a slow-motion. The wind blowing in her tied hair and traditional clothes, the petals dancing peacefully around her and the sad expression that matches perfectly on the background. Everything is just…beautiful. I blinked. _Huh? What in the world am I saying? Snap out of it Ootori Kyouya. This isn't like you at all, admiring something that's not of value to you._ I fixed my glasses and continue what I'm about to do awhile ago and it appears she didn't hear me so I decided to say something. "So you're here." _Great. That wasn't I suppose to say to her…_ She jolted and I think overreacted because she lost her balance and fell. I didn't catch her of course. Too much trouble. _Now I'm contradicting myself?_

"What was that!?" She glared at me and tried to stand up while rubbing her behind. She shot me another glare. "Shouldn't you at least helping me stand up!?"

I didn't say anything and just help her like she wants. We both stayed silent for awhile.

She's still frowning when she talked to me again. "So why are you here Senpai? Do you need anything?" Even though she's mad, she still tried to sounds polite.

"Nothing in particular. I just want to tell you that the new set of uniform has arrived but they delivered it in the Third Music Room." With that, she became calmer and her anger subsided but not for long. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that it will be charged to you again. So if I were you, I shouldn't be idling here and used my extra time wisely." And I smirked before marching back.

I heard her stomped her foot. "Fine! I'm going back so wait for me!" she started running to keep up with me and I smirked again, but I'm not really sure if it's a smirk or a smile. Well whatever it is, I don't care.

…

"So there you are Nee-chan!"

"We've been looking for you all over!" The twins rushed to Kagome's side, dragging Haruhi with them.

"What's the fuss?" When I glanced at her, the anger on her face is gone and was replaced by a bright smile. It looks like she's really fond of them if she can show a face like that. _Well…they're classmates after all._

Haruhi answered for her. "We were discussing about the electives for this quarter."

"**And we decided to take the same electives! You too right!?" **Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at her and she became infected with it because she starts grinning too.

Her expression changed into a serious manner. "Well…let me think about it." Then she starts laughing.

"**Aw..! You're no fun Nee-chan!" **They say that but they start laughing too, even Haruhi is smiling at them.

"…Mommy." I just noticed Tamaki sitting on a corner, also listening to the freshmen's conversation.

I was thinking of ignoring him but decided against it so even though I have a slight opposition, "…What is it, Daddy?"

His face is full of dread and jealousy. "This is only a hypothesis, but…I always thought I'm with Haruhi and Kagome all the time, but that was just an illusion caused by having many club activity scenes… So can it be…twins, for being in the same class with those two, know about them loads more than I do?"

"Ah, about that matter," I flipped open a page on our club's magazine and show it to him. "I have pictures as evidence here." In those pictures are the twins, Haruhi and Kagome getting along with each other. In others eyes, it may seem like warm and friendly scenes but in the idiot Tamaki's eyes, they are poison. To get him more depressed, I showed him four pie charts. "They spend nine hours a day together while they're at school, but your time with Haruhi is only two hours while you're in club and with Kagome is two hours three days a week. If you subtract the time when you're accompanying your customers, that's merely an hour." _I should also be saying this to myself because I'm same as him…_

"In other words, I can only spend 3% of Haruhi and 1.5% of Kagome's life in a year! Uwaaah! I don't wanna hear it—!" _It's really fun making him cry._ I watched him reprimand the twins like they are some sort of criminals while still crying and scolded the two girls saying they should turn back in dressing as girls.

"GO BACK NOW! IT'S AN ORDER FROM YOUR DADDY!" They are now having a tug-o-war and the annoyance in Kagome's face can be clearly seen though she's not doing anything as if saying she's giving up on their stupidity and muttering _"When did I become your daughter, too?"_

_Tamaki's really an idiot._ "..Well, we don't have to rush the matter. Anyway, we'll soon have…" But I was cut off by Honey-senpai. _No one's listening to me…_

"Haru-chan! Gome-chan! When is your class' Physical Examination Day? Let's compare our heights!" _Can't he tell by just looking…?_

Suddenly, a topless image of me and Tamaki were shown while laughing about comparing heights. Honestly, it's pretty disturbing. Then I glanced at the others who are staring intently at the two girls. It continues for a few more seconds until Haruhi broke the silence.

"That…is not good. We'll be found out." She said that with a nonchalant face that gave a shock to everyone like a lightning bolt.

…

**(The next day in Third Music Room)**

"That'll be enough for the image training… Well just in case, I should practice another pattern… Fufufu~" The idiot prince is acting like an idiot again, not that it's anything new. I bet he's imagining things about Haruhi, and I hope Kagome's not in it. _Wait…what do I care? He can fantasize anything he wants. _I pretend to not see him and continue writing on my clipboard.

"Tama-chan's having fun isn't he? I envy him."

"Is that so…? He looks rather pathetic. I don't even want to bother him."

"Hahaha~! Don't envy me Hikaru! Everything is all planned out! Spring is of course a time for romance and comedy! From the beginning, Haruhi and I were romantic comedy members! We knew the results without worrying about it!" _Oh…so he's not thinking about her. So he only thought of her as a 'daughter' unlike to Haruhi which is something else._

"**What about us?"**

"Hahahaha~!" He drew a line between him and us with a stick. _Hey, that's marble stupid. _"You guys are Homo Homo Members." _What the…are you sure you want to say that idiot Tamaki? _

"He irritates me. Hmm... Well…" Hikaru spoke first with an irritated look then Kaoru with the same expression. "Do you really understand this Tono?

"**If people discover that Haruhi is actually a girl, she won't be able to stay in the host club."**

"And she'll be cuter if she dresses in cute outfit!"

"If we think about it, she was popular among guys in her Middle High."

"According to report, at least once a month, somebody confessed to her. But she chased them away with her dullness."

"Ah, then Tono will never be close to her. You wouldn't even have 3%. It'll go down to 0%."

"**Well we don't care. We're in the same class as her and nee-chan" **That made him cry again.

…

"**I'm sorry I'm late."** Haruhi and Kagome said at the same time while entering the room and just in time to witness us having a 'meeting'.

"What…is this meeting for?"

Tamaki dashed to her and held her shoulders dramatically. "Don't worry, Haruhi! We'll protect your secret with all our might!"

"I've never made it a secret. But yes, if people figure it out, I will never finish my quota. My balance is 5,333,332 yen. Well, then I'll think up a different way to return my debts. It seems very hard, but I have 80 years of my life."

"**Commander! She lacks the will big-time!"**

"What an uncooperative actress she is!"

"…Ootoro." We all glanced at Mori-senpai who rarely spoke then at Haruhi who gulped.

Hikaru suddenly wears an evil look. "…Oh yeah, we couldn't it on Christmas." Then he whispers at Tamaki who's wearing the same expression like a gossiping housewife. "Did you hear? She's never eaten Ootoro before."

"Oh how poor of her."

"No…I'm not that into Ootoro…"

"WHOEVER DOESN'T COOPERATE, SHOULDN'T EAT OOTORO! I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU WILL HAVE NO CHANCE TO EAT IT IN THE FUTURE!"

Lighting strikes at her while shouting, "NOOOO!". Then while crying, she said, "I won't mind not eating at all in the future, so please don't come near me!"

"**Kyaa~ Kawaii~" **And they continue on persuading her while the latter is running away from them

I sighed while looking at them. Sometimes, I wonder why I'm even here. Then I noticed that something is not right, like there's something missing. I glanced around the room and saw Kagome sitting by the window, happily talking on her mobile phone and seems like she's not paying attention to anything around her. She became aware that I'm gazing at her so she said goodbye to whoever she's calling and closed her phone. Then she walks towards me.

"What's up? What are they up to? And why aren't you preparing for the guests?" She's referring to the idiots in front of us.

"Today's activities are cancelled. Nothing much. They're just talking about the Physical Examination tomorrow."

"Oh…Physical Examination." Then she raised her head to look at me with a worried look. "Is that…bad?"

"Well…since you're also a girl and truly concealing her gender from the start, then I think it's pretty bad. But don't worry…"

Then she gave me a questioning look. "What is it? Why shouldn't I get worried? My real identity's on the line right?"

"I'd like to help you but I don't really know anything about you more than your basic information."

For a few seconds, she seems at a loss then started to curve her lips and formed a smirk. "You just want to squeeze me for information right?"

_Oh…she's certainly quite smart. _I fixed my eyeglasses. "You're quick to catch things."

"I told you right? I'll tell all of you about the real me when the right time comes. But…" she places her fingers on her chin as if thinking. "…if you promise to not tell anyone then…"

"Then…?"

"Maybe I can tell you some things about myself. Also…" I raised an eyebrow to tell her I'm listening. "…if you will help me in the Physical Examination. That's the deal right?" then she grinned at me.

"Deal." We sit on a couch while pretending to read magazines as to not catch the attention of the others.

"For down-payment…" She started while flipping a page. "…I live on a shrine."

I hide my shocked expression by fixing my eyeglasses to place. _Kagome…? Living on a shrine…?_ I stayed silent and flipped a page on the magazine I'm holding, quietly telling her to continue.

"I live with my mother, grandfather and little brother."

"…What about your father?"

"He died when I was six…"

I flipped another page. Actually, I'm not really reading the contents of it. Not at a time like this. "Oh…sorry..." I said that but I pretended to make my face expressionless.

"It's alright, thanks." She briefly glanced at me and smiled, then focused on the magazine she's holding. We both became silent for awhile. She was the one who broke the silence and spoke in a cheerful manner, too cheerful if I had to say. I'm sure she wants to conceal her sadness. "What about you? Tell me something about yourself."

"That's not on our deal."

"Geez. You're such a cold-hearted bastard as usual." She leaned her elbow on the armrest. "I said some serious stuff here and you will give me that?"

I sighed. "Fine." Then I also lean my elbow on the other armrest and flipped another page. "My favorite subjects are English, German and Physics."

"What!? That's unfair!"

"I love spicy foods. Happy now?"

She wrinkled her eyebrows. "You know that's not what I wanted to hear."

"Unlike you, I don't give out important facts easily, especially if it doesn't have any benefits to me."

"Four-eyed bastard…" She gritted her teeth. "Tsk. And here I am starting to change my opinions about you."

_I don't need your change of opinions…_

She sighed. "Oh well." Then she grinned all of a sudden. "What do I expect? I thought you're warming up to me. Haha!"

"I'm not a pet you know."

"Well whatever. Now that my down-payment's covered, you'll help me like you've promised right?"

"Hai Hai." I said that in a monotone.

…

**(KAGOME's P.o.V)**

**/We will now have a Physical Examination for the 10****th**** Grade. We are very sorry to bother you, but would everyone in 10****th**** Grade, please come to each campus' Nurse's Office. Please be careful with your feet./**

_What a weird announcement…_ I glanced at Haruhi and figured she's also thinking the same thing based on her dread expression. We're now walking on a corridor towards the First Nurse's Office of East Campus where they will be catering Class A students from 10th Grade. Apparently, every class has its own Nurse Office.

"I wonder what Formation A is…" She's talking about the plan in concealing 'our' gender. Though I'm not really part of it because Ootori-senpai has other plans for me, of course they don't know anything about it. Senpai is saying it's for his revenge or something. "What kind of Physical Examination does Ouran have anyway…?

"I bet it's an exaggerated one."_ Yep. I'm sure._

Hikaru answered for us. "Nope. I heard there're not many differences for the equipments."

Kaoru followed. "Right. It wouldn't be good if we had differences between rich and poor for this kind of thing. It's medical stuff after all."

"Oh. Well then…"

"**Welcome."**

A very cold wind suddenly blown past me and Haruhi. Because…on the other side of the door are a line of nurses and doctors, smiling cheerfully while welcoming us, with their hands leading us the way.

I saw a personal nurse leading Haruhi to her designated place while offering her a drink. Then a nurse also came to me and offered me a drink. I glanced at the twins who also have their own nurse.

"Please come this way to measure your height, Hitachiin Brothers-sama."

A doctor announced their height in a loud voice, more like a shout. "Both of you have grown 1.5 cm since last year! Your height is now 178.2 cm! How wonderful! It could be in the Guinness book!"

While in the background are their fan-girls. "Kyaa~! Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, you're wonderful!"

"Wow! Your heights are congenial, too!"

_Is this really a Physical Examination…? It looks like we're on a club or something…?_ Then I spotted Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai dressing up as doctors. _So…that's Formation A? They're too obvious… can't they hear the people talking around them?_

"They're the emergency crews when something happens."

"Ootori-senpai, why are you here?"

"I'm on the Medical Committee. Probably Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai aren't thinking anything."

_So you're saying they aren't useful…?_ "Oh…okay."

"Shiramine-no-kimi! You've lost 2kg since last year! And you grew taller!" I looked at my other side.

"No way! I thought I gained weight."

"Oh no, rather, you should gain a bit more weight."

"Well…what nice customer service… How can they make such an obvious lie?"

"It's trustee's consideration."

The twins, Haruhi and the seniors suddenly appeared. "Running the school is a business, after all. Flattering the students is the top priority."

"All of the students have their family doctors at home anyway, so this is just a formality."

Haruhi looked grim and muttered, "Won't they found out that the doctors are lying…?" But nobody answered her. Well, I don't really know myself because those rich people have different line of thinking.

"Kyo-chan! Can I go measure my height as well?"

I glanced at Hani-senpai who have flowers floating around him and then to Ootori-senpai who sweat-dropped. "Senpai, can you not do that please?" Then I noticed someone bumping to him who's wearing a lab coat.

"Ah… E-Excuse me…"

"It's all right."

Hikaru looks at the retreating man. "Who's that doctor? Looks like a quack."

"Well, there're so many doctors here, so probably one of them would be a quack." Kaoru agreed.

"But…he is…" Senpai held his chin and stares at the man.

"Fujioka-sama, Hitachiin-sama, Higurashi-sama, would you please come this way for Auscultation and chest measurement. Please use the dressing room in the back for undressing."

_The time has come!_ Before entering the dressing room, I saw the twins undress their shirts in front of everyone.

"We don't really care."

"Even if we don't have a dressing room."

Hikaru touches Kaoru's bare shoulders. "I can't take it… I don't want anybody to touch your body, even if he's a doctor."

"What are you talking about…? Don't we play doctor at home all the time…?"

_Wow…they're flirting even here… _Then I spotted Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai pushed Haruhi inside the curtain. _What are they doing…?_ But I don't have the time to see their acts because I will have to face my own problems.

"Higurashi-sama, please come this way." The doctor called me and I gulped. _What do I do!? Ootori-senpai!_ I stepped inside and closed the curtain. Then I heard the girls squealing on the other. _So this is the reason why the Physical Examination is popular…free viewing…_

"Higurashi-sama?" The doctor is waiting for me to undress my shirt.

"U-Uhm…" As if on cue, Megane-senpai appeared from the other side of the dressing room—it's connected to the other dressing room. "S-Senpai…" He smiled and greeted the doctor, and then he whispered something to him. The latter nods and walked away.

"What's that about?"

"You're clear."

"H-Huh?" He didn't answer me and I heard a commotion outside so I opened the curtain. What I witness is a topless Suoh-senpai, wearing a wig that looks like Haruhi's hair. "What the—"

Then I glanced at Ootori-senpai who smirked and said, "My revenge…" After that, I look at Suoh-senpai again, choking Hikaru's next who's laughing so hard.

"It's a nice little revenge from the Homo Homo Members. Hihihihi! Can't breathe!"

"Pfft-!" I lost it. "Gyahahahaha!" I'm laughing so much that it made my stomach hurts. Everyone glanced at me so I covered my mouth with my hands while still laughing.

Megane-senpai closed the curtain. "A lady should not laugh like that." I'm just right in time to have a glimpse of his true smile. "But oh well, Tamaki deserves that."

His smile is contagious so I grinned at him. "Yup! Serves him right! Hahaha!"

…

"Now, Haruhi, we have a doctor who will keep quiet in the next room. Go ahead."

"All the doctors here today are from a hospital that Ootori Family owns."

"Kyouya-senpai should've told us earlier."

"Kyo-chan's family owns lots of hospitals!"

I'm dumbfounded by this information while in the background, Suoh-senpai is disintegrating. When we reached the room, Haruhi slammed the door.

"**What about you nee-chan?"**

"Aren't you going in, too Gome-chan?"

"Uhm…"

"It's taken care of."

I faced him and gave a questioning look.

He sighed first and then looks at us. "All information about you are top secret right? Going as far as to having the school blocked them from others to see."

"**Ehh? Nee-chan's information is block?"**

"Yeah. I've done everything I can but all I got was her full name, age, birthday and fake gender. So that's pretty much why I faked her physical data, too. Even if the doctor is from our hospital, we can't take risk."

"Wow…you really thought of it thoroughly Senpai… I don't want to make you my enemy."

He fixed his eyeglasses. "It's good that you understand. Of course, you, staying as a male will benefit our host club." Then he gave me a fake smile.

"KYA!"

We instantly turned our heads and found a girl crying from the corridor.

"What happened, Fujinomiya-no-kimi!?" Girls came running towards her.

"The doctor…went out from the window just now… He did something weird to me…!"

Hikaru sweat-dropped and spoke first. "What's that?" Then Kaoru. "The quack doctor from earlier? He has disappeared again."

"Ah…now I remember…" We all look at Ootori-senpai. "He's not from our hospital. So I didn't think we would be blamed if something happened, and that's why I didn't pursue him."

"Ootori-senpai…that sounds more blame-worthy…"

Mori-senpai looks serious when he spoke. "…A pervert."

"**Hahaha~! Such a stupid guy. He'll get caught soon enough unless he hides in a nearby classroom."**

With that, all of us went frozen while thinking, _**"HARUHI!"**_

…

**(NARRATOR's P.o.V)**

The twins took a step. **"First, the beauty that catches people's attention."**

"Second, unbeatable richness." Kyouya entered the room next while his hands are on his pockets.

Mori stands side by side with Honey. "Third, the way to be a gentleman, not being able…"

"…to look over ugly commoners' crimes." Honey continues the sentence with a very serious expression.

"Even if the sun forgives you, these cherry blossoms won't forgive you!" Tamaki shows a tattoo of cherry blossoms on his left shoulder while kneeling in front of the others like a yakuza boss.

"**We, Ouran Host Club, ARE HERE!" **

"Get your filthy hands…" Kagome landed a flying kick towards the quack doctor's face, "…OFF HER!" and he flew straight to the wall. She offered Haruhi her blazer and then faced the other hosts. "Why are just standing there!? You should've helped Haruhi first! And what's with that speech and fake tattoo!? Sounds so stupid!"

A large arrow stabbed Tamaki's heart that made him depress and sits in a corner.

"P-Please…" They all look at the pervert man who recovered from the kick and is now kneeling down with his hands on the floor. "Please don't take away my life!" Suddenly, he started telling his life-story. "I'm…a doctor called Yabu, who practices internal medicine in the next town… I wanted…"

Hikaru interrupted on the background. "Woah! He says he's Yabu (Quack)!" Followed by Kaoru, "Waah! A genuine one!"

"…I wanted to see my daughter who left me with my wife last month, because of my bad management of the hospital. I was in the rain, lost my way, when I finally reached my destination, my daughter wasn't here, and for some reason I was mistaken for a doctor for Physical Examination… Both my body and heart are ragged!"

Tamaki chose that moment to make a comeback and cried with Yabu. "How unfortunate!"

"**For some reason…? Of course you'd be mistaken if you're wearing a white gown."**

"WHAT!? I didn't realize I was still wearing my gown!"

"**You…"**

"And I'm sorry for being rude…" Kyouya walk closer to the man and smile. "…but isn't the school you're looking for a public school located at next town?"

"Isn't this Ourin High?"

Everyone shakes their head.

"How did you know, Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"How can a daughter of that little hospital attend Ouran? Am I right?"

Haruhi and Kagome sweat-dropped.

"…Hikaru, Kaoru. Draw a map to the Ourin for him." Tamaki asked in a serious tone.

"**Eehh? Why? His daughter probably abandoned him, too…"**

"That's up to him to confirm." After awhile, he handed him the map. "I'll pray for your best." Yabu happily bid his goodbye while Tamaki wipe his tear dramatically and sighed. "I've done something good."

Kagome tap his shoulder. "Wow Senpai! I'm starting to see you in a new light!" Then she grinned at him.

Tamaki blushed, and then glommed at her. "KAGOME! I knew you will see the real me!"

"G-Gyaaah!" She gave him an uppercut that sends him flying. "PERVERT!" She watched him flew to the ceiling while holding her chest, huffing and blushing hard.

"**There goes the real pervert! Arrest him!"** The twins run towards the unconscious idiot prince and tied his whole body with a rope.

…

…

**(KAGOME's P.o.V)**

We decided to go to the Third Music Room to rest. After all, it's been a long day. Also, Suoh-senpai said we will have a meeting. We settled ourselves in couches and chairs while Senpai is standing in front of the white board.

"Today's meeting is about…" He swiftly wrote something on the board then smacked it for dramatically effect. "**Punish Kagome's Bullies!**"

"WHAT!?" I rose from my seat. "Why about me!?"

"Kagome-kun! We cannot tolerate their behaviour! How can they do those things to a lady!?"

"**They don't know she's a girl, Tono." **Hikaru spoke first. "But you're right!" Then Kaoru. "They should not still have done that to her!"

"Yeah! Anyone who bullies Gome-chan should be punished!" Hani-senpai said that in a cute way and with flowers floating around him.

Everyone must be thinking, _**"Something like that coming from you is not very convincing!"**_

"This is not of my concern but for once, Tamaki is right." I glanced at Ootori-senpai who fixed his eyeglasses. "Even if they don't know your gender, bullying someone who hasn't done anything to them is in the wrong. And for that, I thought of the best plan to discipline them." He put his point and middle finger to the center of his eyeglasses then smiles evilly, with dark aura surrounding him.

"_**SCARY!"**_

After that, the meeting continues with arguments and agreements. Haruhi and me only stared and listened to them in silence 'coz I don't want to participate in whatever they are planning. A few more minutes have passed, and then my mobile phone rang. I didn't excuse myself and decided to sit by the window, making sure nobody will hear me before I answered the phone. "Hello? What do you want?"

/Rude as always./

I sighed and then coughed. "What can I do for you Sesshomaru-sama?" I said that in the sweetest voice i can muster.

/…./

"Okay, okay. Fine. So what is it? I'm kinda busy right now."

/You still has club activities at this hour? I thought you have Physical Examination today./

"Where did you hear that? Well…I'm having discussions with my club-mates. Wait. Do I have to ask again?"

/I called because I am on my way to visit your house. My son—/

"**My** son."

/—called you yesterday, correct?/

I remembered the call and can't help but to smile. "Yeah, so what about it?"

/He told you he has a souvenir for you from his last trip to Paris and I am here to deliver it to you. He wanted to give it to you himself but as I always said, he cannot abandon his studies for something as trivial as this./

"This is not trivial! How long do I have to wait!?"

/Patience, you will have your time. So where are you at this moment?/

I heave a sigh of exasperation. "I'm still here at the school."

/I believe I told you I am going to your house. You are making me wait again./

"Fine, fine. I'm going home now so you won't have to wait for long."

He stayed silent for a moment before talking again. /Yes, not for long. Because I am on my way to your school./

"WHAT!? WHERE!?"

/My car is almost there./

I muttered a silent curse and closed my phone. Then I immediately rose from my seat and run towards the others. I got their attention and they became silent. "I uhm…" I wrinkled my eyebrows, and then grabbed my things. "Whatever you are planning, please don't count me in. Bye!" I salute to them, then dashed to the door. I heard them calling my name but I didn't look back.

…

**(KYOUYA's P.o.V)**

_What's wrong with her?_ My eyes followed her escaping figure.

"What's up with nee-chan? Running away like that?"

"Yeah…after all, we're doing this for her, right?"

I fixed my eyeglasses. "If the person involved ran away, then we better suspend our meeting." Then I rose from my seat. "It's also getting pretty late and our drivers are waiting outside." The others also do the same and started to grab their belongings.

"Wait. Kagome left her bow and arrows." Haruhi pick up the tools from the side of the couch Kagome was sitting awhile ago. "She ought to be in a real hurry if she forgot these important stuffs."

Mori-senpai glanced at the tools before speaking. "We should give them to her."

"Yeah! Gome-chan must still be in the school grounds!"

And so, we walk out of the room. Honey-senpai is dragging Haruhi to increase her pace, while Mori-senpai is walking normally. Or more like, he seems to be walking in a normal pace but he's ahead to all of us. _Long legs really have its purpose…or perhaps he truly understands the importance of those things to Kagome…_ We reached the lobby and we hadn't expected to see Kagome standing in the front door, seemingly waiting for something, or maybe someone because we all know he's riding a bus in going home. Honey-senpai was about to call her but a black limousine car stopped in front of her. Then someone from the driver's seat who has long white straight hair and tied in a high clean ponytail bowed to her first before opening the door for her.

"Is that really Kagome?" I turned to my left to look at Tamaki, and I'm surprised to see him calm while everyone else looks flabbergasted.

I also tried to look calm and fixed my eyeglasses to place. "We shouldn't be as surprised as this; after all, we don't really know who Kagome is." They all nodded but look sad.

"I…I can't give these to her tomorrow since its Sunday so…I will give them to her on Monday…" The sadness in Haruhi's voice was evident, and I can't blame her because I know she's the closest one to Kagome.

I started walking again. "Let's just go home."

...

* * *

**Gosh! I'm so sorry for the super late update! I was so busy last month because of my thesis! OTL||| Oh well! I hope you like this chapter because it's quite long! Ahahaha~ and now you will gradually find out why the title is "Miscalculated"! Ohohoho~**

**Oh that's right! I added lots of new characters from the Kyudo club. I did that because they are necessary to keep this story on track and I was supposed to post their Character Information at the end of this chapter but maybe next time~ because I still need to do some research! Ahahaha~ So I hope you don't mind~ ^^**

**And Btw! I messed up regarding the campuses. I said in Chapter 1 that the high school section and the clubroom are in the East Campus, but it's actually in South Campus! I messed up big time! TT^TT But don't worry~! I already edited chapter 1 so if there's still some incorrect information regarding the school, don't hesitate to point it out to me and I'll correct it~! Ahahaha~ Even though some parts about the school and campuses are just made up by me, I still want the whole story to be somewhat real, like it's really part of the world of Inuyasha and OHSHC crossover. I know it's just my wishful thinking but please bear with me! Ahahaha~**

**And to Sesshomaru fans out there! I'm so sorry if he didn't appear in this chapter much but no worries! He will appear on the next chapter… A LOT! Do you know what I mean? Ohohoho~**

**Sore ja! Matta ne~**

**(P.S. Reviews, Follows and Favorites are very much appreciated. Thanks a lot! ^^)**


	5. Chapter 5: Deer In The Headlights

**Chapter 5: Deer in the Headlights**

**(KAGOME's P.o.V)**

"WHAT!? Why do I have to go with you!?" Right now, I'm sitting on my bed. But just awhile ago, I'm comfortably laying on it without a care in the world —since it's a Sunday morning and it's only the day where I can take it easy during my hell week— until a certain dog demon just barged in on my room like he owns the place. Okaa-san can't really say no to this man…I know you know why it's like that. So let's go back to what we are talking about.

"How many times do I have to inform you? As the future Lady of the West, you need to attend gatherings from our inner circle at least once in awhile." I can hear a little bit of irritation from his voice.

"Why do I have to? It's not like we are formally engaged, right?" I'm getting uneasy so I shift myself into an Indian sit and crossed my arms. "And I don't want anyone to find out, especially in your 'inner circle' that I have anything to do with you."

"You are so stubborn. Even though we are not formally engaged, I have to show your face to those people every now and then so they will not be surprised when I suddenly announced our engagement. Can you follow what I am trying to say here?"

"But—" Without anything to argue back, I groaned, slumped my face to the bed and cover my head with pillow. This whole 'engagement' thing is sucking the life out of me.

"I arrived here early so you will have plenty of time to get yourself ready. Also…" I peeked under the pillow and I heard him calling his secretary, Sakemaru, to get something. He entered with a large and small box and handed it to Sesshomaru. "…I am here to deliver what you will be wearing at the gathering. Make sure to wear this or else they will not allow you to enter the hall even with the invitation on your hand." The dog demon put down the boxes below my feet and I can't help but to feel curious as what kind of dress it is so I raised my upper body to take a look inside it.

I replied back before opening the large one. "As if. I'm sure with you by my side, even if I'm wearing rags, they will let me enter." I chuckled.

"Please, do not wear that. Not only will they laugh at you, but also to this person. To have someone with me wearing rags will not even pass as a mere servant."

"Tsk. You're so arrogant. You just don't want people to make fun and look down on you when your partner is not wearing the proper attire." I fully opened the box and what's inside it is a simple yet very elegant royal-blue gown with a not so deep slit from the right side, the slit only reached below the knee part. And the neckline is also not that revealing so my chest is safe. I have to give credit to Sesshomaru for knowing what type of dress I like. I'm not very conservative though I'm also not very flashy when it comes to clothes. I like to wear comfortable clothes like sweaters and long skirts but sometimes I like to wear cool outfits that are somewhat trendy, because I don't want to be teased for wearing conservative clothing. Anyway, I have to say "Good job." to Sesshomaru, and the high-heels! They're so lovely! The color is silver with small diamonds and it perfectly matched my gown which is sparkling with its small beads, or maybe it's from the fabric itself.

"Your expression says you are happy with those so I have to get going. I will pick you up at seven." And then he's gone.

I sighed. _If it's not for this dress, I won't go to that party_. Well, this will be some kind of experience but I hope no one in my school will be there.

…

"What seven?! He's late!" I'm pacing at the door, and my mother is trying to calm me down. Sesshomaru said he will pick me up at seven but it's almost 9 in the evening so I've been waiting for about 2 hours and I've been re-applying my light make-up twice.

"Maybe he got tangled up with something? You should call him."

"No! He decided this himself so I will not take more of my time calling that arrogant dog!"

"Who are you calling 'arrogant dog'?" Sesshomaru appeared at the top of the stairs.

I gasped. I should be angry at him but instead, it turned to that of concern because…the great Lord Sesshomaru and his secretary who are wearing suits are now wearing tattered and bloodied clothes.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Some group ambushed us on the way here and do not worry because these bloods are not mine."

"A-Ambush…?" I looked at my mother who's covering her mouth, from shock maybe? She looks like she's having second thoughts but still invited them inside. "Why don't you go inside first and take a bath? But we don't have clothes to offer you so I will go to the shopping district to buy some."

"No need. We ordered another suites and it is on the way here. We just need to use your bathroom."

"O-Okay." She ushered them inside and lead them to the Japanese style living room. "Please make yourself comfortable, I will ready the bath."

I can understand why she brought them here, she can't afford to make them sit on the couch with their bloodied clothes and all and I think they understand it. Maybe they're being polite and just didn't say anything.

As for me, sitting on tatami mats wearing a gown is as hard as wearing a swimsuit on a winter night. Yeah, that's how hard it is but I still manage to sit in a proper position and faced Sesshomaru who I think is anticipating my questions. "So, what really happened? Who ambushed you?"

"It is not yet affirmative but I managed to interrogate someone before this person killed him."

_Figures. _I'm aware that when he said 'these bloods are not mine', I knew it involved him participating in a killing-spree. "And…?"

"Like what I told you when we met again, there are demons who are not very pleased with us getting friendly with humans and I, as one of the leaders who are promoting peace between the demons and humans—"

"What? 'One of the leaders who are promoting peace'? Since when? I didn't know that."

"Well, now you know. I have been one quite a few centuries ago."

"WHAT? REALLY?"

He ignored her surprised reaction. "As I was saying, as one of the leaders who are promoting peace between the demons and humans, those lowly creatures are constantly arranging assassinations to this person but of course, I am not so weak as to be killed by something as trivial as that."

She rolled her eyes. "So you're saying that—"

The sliding door opened and my mom entered carrying a tray with 3 cups of Green Teas, a plate of Sweet Rice Balls and dessert forks. I sighed. _What great timing, okaa-san._

"Sorry for the delay. Please, have some." She put down the tray on the table. "The bath is ready Inu-san."

_Huh? 'Inu'? _

Sakemaru stands up but Sesshomaru stopped him. "This place is a shrine so this person will not get assassinated and now that the well was closed." Then he let my mom showed him where the bathroom is.

"Ouch. You don't need to rub salt on my wounds." I said no one in particular but of course, the secretary heard me.

"Please excuse Sesshomaru-sama. My Lord only means this place is safe."

"Oh…okay…" and then silence. Sitting with Sesshomaru-look-alike is kinda awkward so I tried my best to break the silence.

"Uhm…excuse me, Sakemaru-san…"

He nodded, "Kagome-sama." urging me to continue.

"Why did you go straight-away here after the ambush? You should have gone straight to your place, right?"

He became silent for awhile, as if thinking if he had to answer my question but answered anyway. "The reason for that is, my Lord do not want to make you wait for another minute. He is actually quite worried that you will be mad at him and thinks he stood you up."

My eyes grew larger from shocked. _Sesshomaru? Worried?_

He seems to get what I was thinking. "My Lord is in fact, serious when he said he wants to make you his mate. Sesshomaru-sama thinks he can protect you more efficiently if you are by his side."

I sighed. "I've already heard that but I still don't want to accept it. After all, I'm in love with his dead brother."

He lowered his head and then looks at me again. "I do not think I should be the one who should tell you this but I believe this will make you understand my Lord's intentions. The truth is—"

"Your turn, Sakemaru." Sesshomaru entered wearing a new suit. I figured the delivery arrived while his taking a long bath. I sighed. _Again…what great timing. _

He immediately stands up, as if he's a deer in the headlights but he still managed to bow to Sesshomaru. "I will not take long, my Lord." And then he's gone.

I drunk my tea fast and also stands up. "I'm going to my room to freshen up."

But before I managed to open the sliding door, he grabbed my arm. "What are the two of you talking about?" The tone of his voice is somewhat close to saying that Sakemaru and I had done something wrong.

"Nothing in particular. Later." I hurriedly escaped the room because I can't stand the awkwardness.

…

When I reached my room, I fixed my hair and make-up, and then looked at the full-size mirror. I tied my hair in a simple bun, let my bangs fall on my forehead and curled some strands of my hair on each sides of my face. My make-up is very light with a little powder, mascara and lip-gloss since my lips had a natural pinkish color. My blue gown fit my body perfectly and it has just the right length so whenever I took a step, the slit on the side allows my silver shoes shown itself beautifully. And I'm wearing a simple silver necklace and bracelet so all in all, I look simple yet smart. _Perfect. _I thought to myself and grinned.

I'm so preoccupied with myself that I didn't hear the knock and the opening of my door. "What are you grinning about?" Sesshomaru smirked and leaned his back on the doorframe.

I jolted when he spoke but I recovered fast—so as to evade my embarrassing state. "Nothing much. Uhm…just admiring the gown and shoes."

"I did not have the chance to say this awhile ago but you look beautiful."

I tried to ignore his comment but I absentmindedly glanced again at the mirror and then back at him. "I uh…let's go? I'm sure you're here to tell me that."

He smirked again and then walk away first while I followed behind him.

When we reached the door, my mom is waiting outside and Sesshomaru politely bowed his head to her as if saying, 'I will bring her back alive'. I kissed her on the cheek and when we arrived at the car, Sakemaru is standing outside the car, waiting. Before opening the door for me, he gave a look that says, 'Please do not tell him anything I said' and when the door opened, I smiled and nodded at him.

Throughout the ride, Sesshomaru told me the dos and don'ts on the party. He also said he already informed the host of the gathering that we will be late beforehand so I should not get worried. _Yeah right… this is my first party and it turns out we will be super late so I'm sure some people will take notice of our arrival. This sucks…_

…

Saying 'some people will take notice' is an understatement. That is because…the hall went silent except for the music produced by the mini orchestra on the stage and all eyes are apparently on us. Watching each step, watching our every move and here I am silently hoping that they won't see my shaking knees under the gown. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru didn't inform me about his booming popularity because all the female populace—even those who have partners— are looking at him with admiration, and some I think…with hunger? Yeah…most of them are looking at him hungrily, almost drooling. And so, as this man's partner, who's hand clinging on his arm, the poor me received numerous death glares coming from every direction. But as the proud Higurashi Kagome, I didn't give them the pleasure of seeing a scared expression on my face. Instead, I held head high and smiled at them, swooning some males on the way.

…

**(KYOYA'S P.o.V)**

"That woman is quite a catch. Don't you think so too, Kyouya?"

Akito-niisan said while eyeing the woman in blue gown. I can't see her clearly from our distance but I guess she's pretty. But what makes her stand out is the man she's with. "That is Lord Sesshomaru, right? This is the first time I saw him." I fixed my glasses to get a better look on the man with a long white hair whom I only saw in pictures and on the internet.

"This is actually my only second time seeing him but the last time I saw him was when I was in grade-school and I think he didn't age at all."

He looks young, maybe in his early-thirties but his long white hair which is totally unusual confuses me and the man behind him who has the same hair color confuses me more. "I think I know him." I muttered absentmindedly.

"Who? Inu-sama? Of course you know him."

"What I'm talking about is the man behind him. I think I saw him somewhere."

"Maybe you saw him in pictures with Inu-sama? Anyway, our father surely makes his move fast. He was the first one who greeted the Lord instead of the host who apparently frozen on the spot. I can't blame him because that man's mere presence gives you the cold feet."

"Yeah…" Even with our distance, I can feel the eerie air surrounding him, as if he's not human and I want to ask father what it's like standing in front of him. Our father frequently brings us to gatherings like this so we can be familiar with the important persons in our circle but the Lord rarely shown his face in public, that's why most of the guests here do not know how to please the man.

"Oh, speaking of father, they're looking at us."

They glanced on our direction and are now walking towards us. Getting nervous is not in my personality but I'm sure anyone who's on my shoes will feel the same way. After all, he's a man who's not only very influential in Japan but also all over the world. But still, I'm doing my best to retain my composure because just being an acquaintance of the Lord is a great honor.

"Oh man. Father moves too fast. He didn't say anything about this."

It seems my brother is also feeling nervous, too. "Let's just do what we have to do." I managed to say that before they reached us and we wait for our father to introduced me and my brother. And I noticed that the woman beside him awhile ago is gone, not that it really matters.

"Inu Sesshomaru-sama, these are my two sons. The second son, Ootori Akito..."

My brother offered his hand for a handshake, "I am very pleased to meet you Sesshomaru-sama." The Lord accepted the hand but did not say anything, only nodded.

"…and the third son, Ootori Kyouya."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru." I also offered my hand for a handshake but it took him a few seconds before he took it and when he did, he gave me a calculating look which surprised me a little.

"So you are Ootori Kyouya. Pleased to meet you, too."

My father, brother and of course me was shocked to his acknowledgement that I forgot to take my hand back. He took his courteously, in a manner that he doesn't want to embarrass me for gripping his hand a little longer than required.

When we recovered, my father was the one who broke the silence. "Excuse me, my Lord. But it seems you know my third son?"

He looks at my father then to me. "Yes. I know he is an outstanding student who is studying at Ouran High School." Then he glanced at my father. "You must be proud to have a son like him."

My father was speechless for a moment but recovered again. "Uh yes, of course my Lord. He is the son whom I am expecting a lot from." He smiles at him then he gave me a look of, 'We will talk later'.

_What now? I don't know if getting praised by a prominent man makes me happy or embarrassed. _

…

**(KAGOME's P.o.V)**

_That gave me a shock! Of all people, why did it have to be Megane-senpai?! _I'm actually half-expecting to see students from the same high school but I didn't expect it to be Ootori-senpai. Good thing I escaped fast the moment I saw him from a distance but I hope Sesshomaru didn't get suspicious. I excused myself awhile ago to go to the powder room and now, I don't want to go back…I wanna go home! _Should I escape from this place? I can ask Sakemaru to bring me home…_ Then it struck me. _He can't! There's no way he will leave his master's side even for a second! Now what should I do?_ At that moment, my stomach growl. I blushed and thank God nobody's on the room aside from me. _I think I should eat…I hadn't eaten dinner so I'm starving…_

The party's meal is a mix of buffet and cocktail party style so I helped myself in the foods, without caring about the eyes following my every move. There are various foods which I haven't eaten for the past 16 years of my life so I'm pretty much enjoying myself. To hell with the socializing-with-the-rich crap, Sesshomaru's not with me right now so I can do whatever I want and even with the death glares I'm receiving, no one dares to speak with me which is good. When I'm so full I can't eat another bite, I decided to get myself an orange juice and walk to the veranda to get some air…which I think the worst move I've ever done because what awaits is the person I don't want to see myself in this entire evening.

"Excuse me Madam, you are with Lord Sesshomaru, right?"

I was about to escape towards the French doors but he caught me from the side of his eyes. My back is facing him and I don't dare to look back at him. "Y-Yes…"

He became silent, as if thinking what he should say next and I used that to flee until all of a sudden…

"Kagome, so this is where you are. I have been looking for you."

My eyes grew larger, looking straight at Sesshomaru's face and my jaw dropped. "I…I…"

His eyes shown curiosity and walked forward to see the man standing a few feet away behind me. "Ootori Kyouya." His expression suddenly changed into something I cannot comprehend.

"Kagome…?" The sound of senpai's voice is something similar to a man who caught his wife cheating but took it in calmly.

Like someone caught guilty from a crime, I slowly turn to look at him. "S…Senpai…"

His eyes are a little bit larger than normal and his mouth also parted a little. "Kagome… Higurashi Kagome."

…

…

* * *

**And there you have it! My 5****th**** chapter! **

**I'm so sorry if it's a cliff-hanger and short but I'm super busy with my thesis (I'm only second year in college so why do I have to do a thesis?) and major events which we have to organize so I only managed to do this. TT^TT **

**So how's this chapter? Do you like it? Sesshomaru appears a lot in here so we should be happy! I'm actually giggling by myself while writing this. Ohohoho~**

**Sore ja~! Matta ne~!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Natsuki**

**(P.S. Reviews, Favs and Follows are very much appreciated. Thanks a lot~~!) **


	6. Chapter 6: It's Complicated

**Chapter 6: It's Complicated**

**(KYOUYA's P.o.V)**

"You must be proud to have a son like him."

My father was speechless for a moment but recovered again. "Uh yes, of course my Lord. He is the son whom I am expecting a lot from." He smiles at him then he gave me a look of, 'We will talk later'.

"Excuse me, my Lord" Just then, the host of the party called the attention of Sesshomaru-sama. "My apologies for not greeting you beforehand." It looks like he recovered his trance and didn't want my father to get all the credit for greeting the Lord first. He glanced at my father and nod his head in a fake gratitude. "I appreciate your kindness of entertaining Lord Sesshomaru." He then looked back at the seemingly apathetic Lord who just gave him an uninterested look. "This way please."

Even though he looks indifferent, he still followed the lead of the host. But before that, he gave us a nod before leaving.

When they are no longer on our line of vision, my father gave me a look that says, 'Follow me' which I obliged instantly.

"Good luck there, brother." I glanced back and I saw Akito-niisan teasingly smiled at me which I ignored and starts walking again.

We reached the commodious veranda and settled ourselves near the balustrade. We were both silent and I waited for my father to speak first.

"So what was it all about, Kyouya? Have you met the Lord before this?" He frowned at me, folded his arms and looked straight at my eyes, pressing me for answers.

"No, father. This is the first time I saw him in person."

His knitted eyebrows loose slowly and then heaved a sigh. He placed his hands on the cold concrete of the balustrade, facing his back on me. "Do you believe in immortal beings?"

I was dumbfounded for a moment because I didn't expect for the great Ootori Yoshiro to ask such question. But I answered anyway. "No, father. I don't."

"Typical of my third son."

His voice is full of mask calm which I find it hard to believe. I want to ask a lot of questions but I suppressed myself because my father's dispositions are more important, though I wished he will answer my questions without me asking.

"I met the Lord when I was in my first year of middle school. Your grandfather brought me along with him for the first time in a gathering like this."

Again, I was stunned…and disappointed. He changed the subject without answering my unasked questions. Still, the new conversation piqued my interest.

"When I first saw him, I became instantly interested to the proud and prominent man who stands above all of us and it became one of my goal to be one of his acquaintances which was quite hard for a twelve year old kid. Still, I strived hard and then finally inherited my father's properties. At the end, he acknowledged my presence and became his acquaintance. But…" He paused to look at me. "…all through those years, his appearance did not change."

My eyebrows rose but I didn't say anything. And then, what my brother said awhile ago rang through my head. _"This is actually my only second time seeing him but the last time I saw him was when I was in grade-school and I think he didn't age at all." _

"I wasn't supposed to tell you this because it became a silent agreement among the people in our circle and the media that any information about the Lord is top secret."

_So that's why the data about him is limited…_

He then turned silent, allowing me to ask questions.

"So father…you believe in immortal beings?" That's the number one question I want to ask now.

His eyebrow rose, thinking of what to answer. "I am aware that you do not think of your father as someone who would believe fictional things but what I'm telling you right now are facts." He paused, closed his eyes and opened them again. "Based from what I saw and heard, all of his family members are immortals or shall I say, all of them are not aging. You saw the man behind him, correct?"

I nod. "Yes, father."

"That's his uncle, Inu Sakemaru."

I did not hide my shocked expression. Of course, because it was hard to believe that someone as young as that who's more like the Lord's brother is his uncle instead. But what surprised me more is the fact that the uncle is serving the nephew rather than the other way around. It looks like my father figured out what I'm thinking because he answered it.

"Hierarchy issues. The Lord's father was the former Lord of the West and his uncle is his mother's younger brother. That's the reason why Sakemaru doesn't have that much power in authorities."

I nodded though I can't help but to sympathize with the Lord's uncle because I am in the same position as him.

"I also saw Sesshomaru-sama's mother once and they do not look like mother-and-child. She is more like his older sister."

"Father…why are you telling me all this?"

He frowned. "Throughout the years that I have known the Lord, his behaviour tells me you interests him. But whether it's good or bad is unknown, and you have to find it yourself. Also, I'm telling you all this because I do not want you to be on the wrong side of the Lord's attention and trampled the goodwill I built. You are my son so you should be careful of your actions."

"Yes, father."

With that, he did not say more, thinking that the subject is now closed. He left me alone on the veranda, giving me time for myself to think about what we discussed. It's still quite hard to believe that there are people like them in our society. I even almost ask my father whether they are human or not and actually glad I didn't because… _That's so stupid…there's no such thing as demons nowadays…_

Just then, a woman entered the veranda. At first, I thought it was my father who came back but proved wrong when that person is wearing a gown. It's quite dark here and there's only little light coming from the hall but I can still see that she's wearing a royal blue gown. It then struck me who she is.

"Excuse me Madam, you are with Lord Sesshomaru, right?" I'm not sure if she was about to escape awhile ago─because her back is facing me─ but my eyes caught her so I had to ask.

"Y-Yes…"

I became silent, thinking of what I should say next. Just then, another figure appeared in front of the French door.

"Kagome, so this is where you are. I have been looking for you."

"I…I…"

The figure stepped forward and what's in front of me is the man whom my father was talking about just a few minutes ago.

"Ootori Kyouya"

But then…I finally recognized that voice. I don't want to believe it but the name that the Lord called out before me is someone whom I will never saw in gatherings like this, lest someone whose partner is Lord Sesshomaru.

"Kagome…?" I managed to ask, still can't quite believe of what's happening.

"S…Senpai…"

She slowly turned to look at me and the confirmation hit my face hard. "Kagome… Higurashi Kagome."

"O-Otori-senpai…I…I didn't expect you to be here…" After she said that, the Lord walked and stand by her side. She glares at him─which I also find it hard to believe─and then looked back at me again.

I bowed my head. "Lord Sesshomaru, my apologies for asking a personal question…but what is your relationship with Higurashi Kagome?" I almost slap my mouth for being straightforward. But I can't help it, that's what I want to ask the most.

He looks straight at me. "She's my fia─"

He didn't finished what he was about to say because…Kagome did the unthinkable…she jabbed her elbow to his side. Honestly, I don't want to witness it but still think of myself as quite lucky. Although his straight face did not change, and he doesn't look hurt at all. It seems it just made him not to continue what he was wanted to say.

Kagome straightened up and then laughed in a ladylike manner. "O-Ohoho~ Sesshomaru is my f-friend from a long time ago. He can't find someone who will accompany him to this party t-that's why I'm here… O…ohoho…"

'_Sesshomaru'? They are on first-name basis…and she's out-of-character… _"'From long time ago'…"

Her eyebrows shot up. "U-Uhm… I-It's—"

"She is my brother's former lover."

Kagome shot him a death glare and seemingly wanting to do more than a jab but suppressed it because her eyes turned focused on my expression. It took long for the new information to process in my head which is totally unusual for me and when it did, the only words that came out are…

"'Former lover'…"

"S-Senpai…n-no it's not like tha—"

"Where is he…?"

"He is dead."

Again, I was lost for words. And then I remembered what my father told me, _"all of his family members are immortals or shall I say, all of them are not aging"_…so it's not true?

"Before he died, he begged for me to take care of this woman in his place. That half-brother of mine was really useless even in his death bed."

"Sesshomaru! Stop saying that!" Her eyes are flaring though it's not because of hate. More like it's a mix of anger and annoyance.

_Half-brother…? Half… Half-human…? _I want to erase that thought because the idea seems so surreal. Ironically, it looks like it's the only logical thing I can think of.

"So what's your real relationship with her, Lord Sesshomaru?" I want to laugh with the way I'm speaking. I intend to sounds respectful but it turned out to be on a demanding tone. _What's wrong with me today?_

He stared at me for a few seconds, as if scrutinizing my facial expressions. "That, is none of your business Mr. Kyouya Ootori. Now, if you'll excuse us."

I want to say something but he dragged Kagome away and when he did looked back, he said "By the way, please continue in taking care of my dear Kagome in school." and then they're gone.

I stared at the French door, as if hoping they'll come back. When I was convinced that they won't, my hand automatically massaged my temple. _Really, what's wrong with me today…? _On the first place, what do I care about their relationship? First, I won't benefit from it. Second, we're not dating. I don't even like her! So I shouldn't prod my nose on that matter. Lastly, and the most important part is, Kagome can date whoever she wants, even if he's her former lover's dead half-brother who is rumoured to be immortal. I sighed. The complication made it more complicated.

For now, I'll let it slip by and won't ask anything to her until she says it herself. _'For now'…?_

…

**(KAGOME's P.o.V)**

"You know about it?! Since when?!" After our sudden encounter with Ootori-senpai, we left the party and we're now sitting inside the car.

"I told you before, right? There is nothing about you that I do not know. This person knows everything."

"S-So…"

"From the beginning, I know about you being in the host club in school and that the members there have knowledge of your real gender."

"T-That's—"

"That is why; you cannot hide anything from me, Higurashi Kagome, the future Lady of the West."

…

…

* * *

**Waah! And there you have it! The 6****th**** chapter! How is it?! Sorry if it's so short! It's because I'm still super busy! I'm so sorry! TT^TT**

**Having Yashiro-otousama revealed Sesshomaru's "immortality" was acceptable, right? After all, they are on the same business for years so it's only right for him to know that Sesshomaru is not aging. Ahahaha~**

**Oh! Are you surprised to find out that Sakemaru is actually Sesshomaru's uncle? I hope you did! Ohohoho~**

**Btw! I laughed while writing the part where Kagome jabbed Sesshomaru because I actually imagined it happening! Ahahaha~ It may seem like out-of-character but I quite established their relationship so they are at least friends who can do those things like Kagome hitting Sesshomaru and he will not get mad. Ehehehe~ **

**And I feel bad for Kyouya who can't understand his true feelings. Anyways! We'll get there so please! Stay tuned! **

**Sore ja~!**

**Matta ne~~!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Natsuki**

**(P.S. Reviews, Favs and Follows are very much appreciated. Thanks a lot minna~~!) **


	7. Chapter 7: You Lose When You Snooze

**Chapter 7: You Lose When You Snooze**

"_That is why; you cannot hide anything from me, Higurashi Kagome, the future Lady of the West."_

Again, for 100th time, I remembered what Sesshomaru said to me last night. That night, I didn't say anything through the whole ride to my house thinking I don't want to say something that will make him mad and barge into the Third Music Room the next day. Don't get me wrong. I'm not afraid of him. It's just that…I'm afraid he will tell my friends the whole truth and that will make me a loner through the rest of my high school days.

My reverie got cut-off when I saw the idiot-prince reprimanding the twins and he looks real mad at them.

"Outrageous! Do you know you're wasting your talents by doing this! Shame on you!"

"Huh? What happened?"

I'm sitting quite far from them so I didn't expect for someone to answer my question.

"The twins made a naked picture of Haruhi through Photoshop and posted it on our club's website."

I jolted when I heard **his** voice. I slowly turn my head ─like a robot─ and saw him standing behind the couch I'm sitting on.

"O-Ootori-senpai…"

"That idiot Tamaki is making a big deal out of this. He can't see it in a good way, that it will make the club more preposterous."

He's not looking at me while saying what he said, he just continue writing on his clipboard like he's talking to the air which made me more confused with his actions. That afternoon, I was scared to go to the club room because I'm expecting him to throw questions the moment he saw me. But, what I didn't expect is for him to ignore me. Like…nothing happened last night. I was actually thinking that maybe I was only dreaming and that it didn't happen at all. Or maybe…it's just my wishful thinking.

"I…I think Suoh-senpai is just concerned with Haruhi…"

It looks like I made the wrong move at saying that because he took his eyes out of whatever he's writing and looks straight at me. He's wearing an expressionless face but his aura is telling me that he's irritated.

"Oh. I can't believe you are now siding with Tamaki. Is Lord Sesshomaru not enough for you so you are now in a mission to gather more prominent men?"

My eyes shot up and then it formed in to a glare. I balled my fist and was about to punch him on the face when I saw the twins walking in our direction through the side of my eyes. So instead of punching him…

"You do not know me so don't judge me." and then I turned my back on him and faced the twins with a smile who are now a few feet away from me.

"**Nee-chan!" **They started to run when they saw me facing them.

_How did they escape Suoh-senpai's clutches? _"What's up?"

"Haruhi don't want us to go in her house!"

"She's stingy!"

_They're like children…_ "Hm…I can understand why she didn't want to invite you."

"**What?!"**

"Don't tell me you already went to her house?!"

"That's totally unfair!"

The others heard it and gathered around me. I saw Haruhi look at me apologetically.

"You went to Haru-chan's house? How's it like?" Hani-senpai is riding on Mori-senpai's back.

"Daddy didn't hear any of this! What is this supposed to mean Haruhi!?" Then he started shaking her shoulders like a mad-man.

Megane-senpai is standing beside the twins but didn't say anything. He just looks at me like he wanted to say something, alone. But instead, I ignored him and focused my attention on the others.

"I only went there once when we saw each other coincidentally on the supermarket and she invited me to her house."

They looked at me doubtfully. **"That's it? You didn't play?"**

"Huh? Of course not. It's just a normal house-visiting from a friend."

"What's Haru-chan's house looks like?"

"Uhm…normal?"

Hani-senpai's eyes grew bigger and sparkled. More flowers are now dancing around him. "You mean her house have this large garden with lots and lots of flowers and she have lots and lots of cakes in her room?! I wanna go there!"

_Flowers and cakes…?_

Mori-senpai also spoke which I totally didn't expect. "Her house have a dojo and onsen…?" Also, the sound of his voice seems a little bit excited than usual. Anyway, when did he ever get excited?

_Dojo and onsen…?_

The twins are now standing a mere inches away from my face. Their eyes are also sparkling. **"They have a collection of branded clothes and sculptures and paintings?!"**

_Sculptures and paintings?_

Even Tamaki-senpai stopped shaking Haruhi and now side-by-side with Hikaru and Kaouru. "Her house is full of maids and butlers?!"

_Maids and butlers?!_

I raised and wave my hands wildly. "W-W-Wait! What are you talking about?! It's **her **house! Not yours! You don't know the meaning of **normal**!" I deeply sighed. I suddenly got tired with all the meaningless talking.

"**Then what does you house looks like?"**

My eyebrows shot up. Good thing there's Haruhi to save me, though she also look tired.

"Why are we talking about my house, anyway?"

"Do not also forget that you left your customers in their seats."

I glanced at Ootori-senpai who also glanced back and then at the girls peering and trying to eavesdrop at us. "Yeah, we should—"

I didn't have the chance to finish what I was supposed to say because the door suddenly open with a bang.

"**Is the girly-girl here?!**" The one who shout without looking at his surroundings is the one 'thing' I don't want to see especially today.

Some of the girls squeal which I totally didn't expect because he is someone you can easily learn to dislike. Well…he really is quite good-looking in girls' standards. Raven-haired with pitch-black eyes…

"Fuku-taichou…" I frowned when I heard his followers behind him laughed with the word 'girly-girl', except for Minami-san who's just standing there and not looking at anything particular.

"Look who's here?" Hikaru moved and stand in front of me, covering my view.

"What a surprise. The Vice-Captain himself is here to have a cup of tea with us." Kaoru is beside him, leaning his elbow on his brother's shoulder. I can't see their faces but I can say from their voices that even though they appears to be calm, there is malice in it.

Suoh-senpai spin exaggeratedly and open his arms widely, welcoming the newly arrived 'guests'. "Oh my dear Akino-kun~! This is so sudden that I did not have the chance to order a few more couches~!"

_Is that his way of saying they are not welcome?_

"Don't call me by my first name, you half-breed."

I still can't see anything—except for the twins' back— but I heard everyone inside the room gasp on what he said. _Half-breed? _I don't know his reason for saying that but it sounds hurtful because Senpai didn't talk back. So I push the twins to the side and faced Sugino-senpai.

"Don't you think you're going too far?" I crossed my shoulders and glared at him.

He looks taken aback for a few seconds but recovered. "Oh so here's our princess. You're so short I didn't see you there." He smirked and I saw some of the girls fell unconscious with hearts floating around them. _Is he what you called 'The Nasty Type'?_

"What do you want from me?"

Fuku-taichou was about to say something nasty again but Minami cut him off which earned him a glare from the former. "Taichou is calling for you."

Ootori-senpai walked forward, still holding his clipboard. "Today is Monday. You can have him tomorrow." Then he continue writing as if they are not there.

"I don't give a damn about your arrangements. Taichou's words are absolute."

"He said it's an emergency." Minami stare at me as if saying, 'C'mon now. You don't want to cause a fight here, do you?'

"We have a contract. I can call my lawye—"

"It's alright, Senpai. I'll go with them."

"We'll go with you." All of us look at Suoh-senpai. The seriousness in his voice made me shiver. But I have to stand my ground.

"I can go on my own."

I started walking when I heard Megane-senpai's voice. "I'm sorry ladies. But we are closed for today. I hope you understand." He showed them a sad face, like he's not happy to send them off. So the girls gave-in and said their goodbyes to the hosts, even to Fuku-taichou's group.

I sighed. _They are so stubborn… _I didn't say anything and started walking to the door again.

"Whatever. I'm not responsible if Taichou get mad." Nasty-senpai said before facing his back at us and started walking to the corridor, his followers behind him. Minami glanced at me before walking ahead of us.

While walking, I remembered my small fight with Midorima-senpai the day before. Honestly, I don't know what to say to him. Before I knew it, we're now standing in front of the Archery Clubroom. Sugino-senpai opened the sliding door and we followed behind him. We went straight to the training ground and saw my club-mates practicing. There are about 20 persons in the large ground and all of them look at us when we entered. The girls squeal at the top of their lungs when Suoh-senpai winked while Hani-senpai smiled sweetly with flowers around him and Mori-senpai nod his head at them. The twins grin at the girls and was about to do a twincest act but I nudged at their sides so they stopped while Ootori-senpai fixed his eyeglasses to place before smiling and I know what's going through his head…'potential customers'. The guys are glaring at us and of course, we ignored them. We walked further ahead and then finally reached the office.

Fuku-taichou knocked two times and heard the response, "Come in". When we entered, Taichou is sitting behind the large desk, typing on his laptop. But I think he sensed a huge amount of presence from our direction so he look up. What I notice is that, he didn't look at me first. Instead, he look past all of us and rest his eyes on Haruhi who is staring back. I only saw it from my peripheral vision and it happened so fast that I doubt if the others saw it. Anyways, when he did look at me, his eyes are frowning. And then he took his time gazing at all of us before placing his furrowed face on Sugino-senpai's.

"Why did you bring all of them here? I only said to bring Kagome, not all the hosts."

Fuku-taicho's face looked panicked. "I-I didn't! I-I warned them but they did not listen. It's Higurashi who brought them here with him because he's too scared to face y-you…"

_What a liar… you're the one who's scared…_

He glanced at me again before sighing, his face is calmer now. "What's done is done…" He gaze again at all of us. "…and I doubt they will go outside when I asked them to."

"So why did you call for me? Minami-san said it's an emergency."

He look at Minami who didn't say anything before proceeding. "I don't know if it's really an emergency but I'd like to inform you that Coach visited us just awhile ago."

"Coach? Why was she here? She rarely visited us and she calls herself our coach."

"Aida-sensei is a very busy person and every time she's here, she always pay close attention to your practice."

"I didn't ask her to do that for me! She should be paying attention to those who really need her help." I emphasize the word 'those' and the other members inside the office instantly shot daggers at my face. I smirked. _At least they know I'm talking about them. Hmph!_

He fixed his eyeglasses to place before sighing. "How many times do I have to tell you? She saw a lot potentials on you." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "And for that, she got mad when she found out about you being a host."

"What? Why? It's none of her business."

He raised an eyebrow. "I've been trying to cover it up but one of the female students here said that piece of information without me knowing. It's **our** business because the competition is just around the corner and remember that you are participating."

"But that's—"

"He is not only yours to keep and he's a very important asset on our club so you cannot ask us to give him to you." Ootori-senpai fixed his eyeglasses and look directly at Taichou's eyes.

"Senpai—"

"Can I just say something?" Fuku-taichou did not wait for anyone to respond. "Why don't you just choose what you like better?"

He earned gasps from everyone inside the room, but he didn't give anyone a chance to say something.

"I don't care either way what you chose, and it's true that I don't like you as a person. Nonetheless, you are also an asset here in the Kyūdo Club. So think about it carefully."

I was shocked, and I think everyone else inside the room, too. Because, for the first time, Fuku-Taichou said something that a Vice-Captain should say in times like these. It's like…he's telling me to choose them—though in a nasty way.

After the long silence, they turned their heads on me, anticipating my response.

"I— I don't know… I…I haven't think about it, really." I awkwardly look at them on the eyes but then lowered my head. "The Host Club is important to me…and I have a debt to pay…" I heard a cough from Suoh-senpai's direction. "…but… I need the Kyūdo Club…" _So I can continue on patrolling inside the school without anyone suspecting…_

"You need the Kyūdo Club? Isn't it the other way around?" Minami-san said out of the blue.

"Well, it's uhm…for personal reasons. So…please don't ask…"

Then Taichou finally rose from his seat. "Aida-sensei will be here again tomorrow and you should properly explain yourself to her." He glanced at his wristwatch before looking at all of us. "It's getting pretty late so everyone should head home." Me and Fuku-Taichou's group bowed our head in compliance. But before turning our backs, he spoke in a small voice. "And uhm…can you stay for a few minutes, Fujioka-san?"

I saw Haruhi jolted a little and Suoh-senpai turned sharply to him, like a blur. "What do you want from my da—uhmp!" I knew what he was about to say and thank God the twins managed to cover his mouth before continuing.

"**What do you want from our Haru-chan~?"**

"I just want to speak to him…"

"**Why's that? You can't—"**

"It's alright, Hikaru, Kaoru. I'll be right behind you after a few minutes."

I cocked my head to the side. _Since when did they start talking to each other…?_ Everyone else seems to be thinking the same thing but didn't say it aloud. And then, I saw Fuku-taichou's group heading to the door. Before I knew it, my body move on its own and run towards them.

"Sugino-senpai!"

They froze from where they're standing, as if totally not expecting that I will run after them. Fuku-taichou slowly turned his head to face me.

"W-What? W-What do you want?" His face is so stiff even though he's trying miserably to look calm.

I smiled at them. "I forgive you."

The stiffness changed into something similar to puzzlement. "What are you talking about?"

"You knoooow? My missing clothes?" He still seems to be in a state of confusedness so I just shrug my shoulders. "Anyways, thank you for saying that awhile ago." My smile widened. "I didn't know you care about me in your own way." I playfully punched his chest before patting his head and the others. They look flabbergasted and I saw their cheeks reddening before turning their backs on me.

"W-W-Whatever!" and then they run off except for Minami-san who smiled back before following the flustered group.

I'm still staring at their retreating backs so I didn't notice the unexpected attack from my back. And that is, the twins and Hani-senpai glommed at me.

"What did you say to them, Gome-chan~?"

"Nothing." But the smile on my face betrayed me.

"**It looks nothing to us~"**

"Well…we kinda…patch things up between us. So I think…we're okay now.

"**WHAT?"**

"After all the bad things they've done to you?!"

"You forgive them just like that?!"

"What makes you decide that, Gome-chan?"

"Well…I realize it's not entirely their fault that they became hostile to me. I closed my doors to them, that's why they closed theirs, too."

They didn't say anything at that so I continued.

"Midorima-senpai was right. I'm not even trying to know them, that's why they're not also trying to know me. And now, I've done the first step. Thank you everyone!"

The others have heard it, even Suoh-senpai who's on his own darkened corner and Ootori-senpai who's trying—not trying enough—to lift his spirit up.

"We really didn't do anything. Nee~?"

"Yeah, but just your presence was enough to give me courage and that I will not lose anything. All I have to do is to try." My smile broadened and it seems contagious because they smiled back.

…

…

The loud noise coming from the group of middle-school girls from the back. The loud snore from a salary-man near the driver. The annoying flirting of a couple near the back. The non-too-gently brushing of shoulders and the non-smooth, full-packed ride to my station. It was all a normal, everyday thing to me. But today, my daily routine in going home was shattered into pieces. Why's that? Because…

"So this is what you called a commoner's bus!"

"It's so cramped here!"

"And it's so hot!"

"Waaah! Someone bumped my shoulders!"

"Cling to my back, Mitsukuni."

"The approximate capacity of a regular public bus is 45, not 60."

"…"

I glanced at the passengers who are giving them odd looks. I sweat-dropped. _Pretend not to know them. Pretend not to know them._ _Pretend not to know them! _I repeat these words in my head like a mantra. When I saw my station, I uttered a silent relief and I immediately run towards the door. _I hope they didn't see me going out!_ But my silent prayers were not granted because they instantly followed.

I was still catching my breath when I saw all of them beside me.

"**You didn't warn us!"**

"We almost missed you going out!"

I stands straight and crossed my arms. "You beat its purpose. Anyways…" I glared at them. "Why are you here?! Why did you follow me?! Even Haruhi!" She flinched a little and look at me apologetically. I sighed and try harder to calm myself.

Hikaru spoke first. "Ehehehe~ You owe us for helping you patch things between you and the Kyūdo Club members!"

"That's why it's our right to get back what you owed us~"

"Huh?! I don't get why it has something to do with all of you barging-in in to my home!"

"They just want to have a reason that will not make you say no."

I instantly gazed at Megane-senpai. I scowled at him but his expressionless face didn't budge. 'So this was your idea?' I said to him through my eyes and it looks like he understand it because he just smirked. If looks can kill, Senpai will be dead in an instant.

Again, they used their hidden weapon. "Gome-chan~! Gome-chan~! We just want to visit your house and play~ Nee~~? Nee~~? We won't take long! We promise! Pleaaase~~?" he puppy-eyed me and there's more flowers dancing around him. My eyes travelled and rest on Haruhi's. She's smiling at me and silently urging me to give up. It looks like she also want to visit my house.

I heave a deep sigh, indicating that I give up. "It's nothing special. My house."

We walked for a few more minutes before reaching the top of the long flight of stairs. I closed my eyes and lowered my head…

"**WOW~!"**

Yeah. I was actually expecting that reaction.

"I-I-It's—!"

"Y-Y-You—!"

"**YOU LIVE IN A SHRINE?!"**

"Well, yeah… I guess?"

The look on their faces is kinda worth in agreeing to bring them here. Even Mori-senpai looks happy and excited. I didn't know he can produce a face like that.

"**It's our first time visiting a shrine in Tokyo!"**

"Yeah! It looks like we're not in Tokyo at all!"

They all look happy but I think Suoh-senpai is the happiest. _Oh that's right. I heard he love Japanese cultures…_

"So you do live in a shrine."

I glanced up and saw Ootori-senpai beside me, showing a genuine smile.

I smirked at him. "So you thought I was lying?"

"**Pretty~!"**

The two us look at the others, and then in what they are looking at…the Goshinboku.

"Uwaa~! It's soooo big~!"

"It looks very old. But it looks healthy, too." Ootori-senpai said before fixing his eyeglasses to place.

I gave him a sad smile and look back at the tree. "Of course…because it's sacred…"

"Nee~! Nee~ Gome-chan~! Do you know since when it was there~?"

"Since Feudal Era."

My eyebrows shot up. _That's not my voice! It's—! _I rapidly turned my head and saw **him**, behind the Sacred Tree. _That was so careless of me! I didn't even notice his presence until he spoke!_

"Sesshomaru-sama." Ootori-senpai recovered first and greeted him with a little bow, like a true Ootori would.

"Ootori Kyouya."

…

…

…

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter 7!**

**I'm so sorry for the super late update! I hope this chapter would make up for it. TT^TT**

**To Sesshomaru fans~! Are you happy? Ahahaha~ Can you guess what will happen next? I want to know, too! Ahahaha~ Actually, I'm still thinking about it. My outline for the sequence of the story kinda got messed up so I'm a little at a loss of what to do. Anyways, my ending was already decided from the start so all I have to do is to follow it.**

**Sore ja~!**

**Matta ne~~!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Natsuki**

**(P.S. Reviews, Favs and Follows are very much appreciated. Thanks a lot minna~~!) **


	8. Chapter 7 5: Sugino Akino's Story

**Chapter 7.5: Sugino Akino's Story**

**A/N: This is a filler chapter so you don't have to read this if you do not want to. I just want to say that the events took place in here will surely touch your hearts and answer some of your unanswered questions—but not everything of course. So if you are not busy, please spare some time to read this and get to know our Vice Captain. ^^**

* * *

**(Spring, second day of class…)**

"Greetings to our newest members." The bespectacled green-haired glanced from left to right to the aligned tenth-graders. "Though we have known each other since you were in middle school so this is just formalities." He fixed his eyeglasses to place. "As you all know, I am Midorima Shintarou and he is Sugino Akino." he motioned his right hand to the raven-haired "Both of us were given the responsibility by our former captain and vice-captain to be their predecessors and lead our team to the top. With this, I am expecting a lot from you to help us and reach this goal." He nod his head. "That is all. You may go home today."

Midorima walks away to go in his office. Sugino followed but stopped when he heard the tenth-graders who immediately gathered around to talk about what happened just awhile ago.

"Kyaaa~! Taichou is really cool! He became the captain even though he is only on eleventh grade!"

"Yeah! I was betting on Rika-senpai but too bad she met with an accident."

"That's really too bad. But Midorima-senpai is our genius so I don't have a say to that. I am actually proud of it!"

The raven-haired boy genuinely smile. After all, he truly admires and respect their captain. So he is really happy to hear positive comments from the first years.

"But what about Sugino-senpai? I know he is cool and good-looking but I don't think he's best suited to be the Vice Captain. . ."

"Yeah. . ."

When he heard that, he was ready march to the girls who said that and prove them wrong but when he heard what the boys said, he stopped.

"What are you talking about?! He is best suited for the job!"

"That's right! His skills are unmatched to all of us! Except to Taichou of course, BUT! I can't think of anyone else who can be our Vice Captain!"

"Yeah!"

"Uhm…if you say so…"

Akino decided to stop his eavesdropping and went out for a walk. While walking, he is thinking about whether to be happy regarding his popularity within the male students. _They respect me! Haha! Take that you ugly girls!_ But in truth, he is unhappy about it because…throughout the seventeen years of his life, he haven't yet experience the joy of having a girlfriend.

_I don't need a woman in my life! Girls are just pain in the ass! _Right after he thought that, he raised his head and saw a person a few meters away walking through his directions. _Sh-She's so pretty! Sh-She's heading straight to me! What am I gonna do?! _He became frozen on the spot when "she" stopped in front of him.

"Uhm…excuse me… May I ask something?"

"H-Huh? O-O-Of course! W-What is it…?" _Is she going to confess to me?!_

"Do you happen to know where is the clubroom of the Kyūdō Club?"

"T-That's—! Huh?" _She's not…? Why our club? _"Uh…er…yeah… Do you want me to bring you there?" _I can show her around!_

"No, please. You don't have to. Just tell me where it is and I can find it myself. But thanks for the offer." **She** gave him a smile that he thought he's going to get blind from it.

He told **her **where it is and again, gave him a smile that took his breath away while thanking him and smiled back. He's still smiling at himself when he realize something. "Wait! Isn't that—?!" He turned his head rapidly he thought his neck's gonna break. But a few moments have fast so he can no longer see the person he was talking to awhile ago. _Pale bluish-purple blazer, white shirt, black pants, and a black tie with a purple_ _stripe..._ "Isn't that **our **uniform?!" His knees went jelly from the shock and is now kneeling with his knuckles on the ground.

Sugino Akino. Age seventeen. For the first in his life, experienced a "love-at-first-sight"...with a man.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

**(Spring, third day of class...)**

The third day of class ended. The afternoon is solely dedicated for club activities so Sugino is now heading to their clubroom. _I hope he didn't join our club...! But... I want to see him... Why...? Why ME?!_

The tenth and eleventh-graders came rushing to him when he entered.

"Good afternoon Fuku-taichou!"

"Fuku-taichou!"

"Sugino-senpai!"

"What's up Sugino? What's with that face?"

"Yeah. Weird."

The **face** they are talking about are a mixed of depression, doubt and anticipation that can be clearly seen on his face which they thought cannot be possible for a person to wear it.

"Nothing... Just..."

"Sugino." The captain walked to him. "Where did you go yesterday? I thought I told you to stay?" His eyebrows wrinkled which made the raven-haired scared.

He lowered his head and stare at his feet. "I... I don't feel well yesterday..."

"You should have told me that." He paused. "By the way. You left so you didn't have the chance to meet our newest member, a transferee to our school..."

His eyes grew wider and slowly look up to the person their captain is introducing to him.

"...Higurashi Kagome."

"Hello, Sugino-senpai." Kagome slightly bowed his head.

With that, he gave all his might not to blush and stare at his pretty and unblemished face. It actually gave him a hard time because he is so close to him. So instead of greeting him back...

"Oh. It's you again. So you did find our clubroom. Thanks to my accurate direction." He smirked.

Curiosity can be seen on Midorima's face and he look at the boy beside him. "So you two have met before?"

But to Akino's surprise, the feminine boy is wearing a face that is close to that of a person who's trying to remember something. "What the... you don't remember me? We just met yesterday afternoon!"

"I'm sorry Senpai. But I don't remember you at all." He bowed to them. "If you'll excuse me. I'm going to practice."

His jaw dropped. "What's with that?!" He furiously look at their captain. "We really did meet yesterday! I showed him where the clubroom is! That bastard—!"

"Enough Sugino. We can't do anything about it if he forgot. Besides, you can still befriend him on the following days."

"No way will I approach him again! He hurt my pride as a man and as a Vice Captain!"

"I said enough. Cool down your head first. I'm going to check our rookies."

_I can't believe he forgot about me! His attitude yesterday and today are like day and night!_

"Fuku-taichou!"

"Senpai!"

"Sugino!"

Most of the boys in their club came rushing to him again. He cool down his head a bit because he don't want to throw his anger to them. "What's up?"

"**That new kid!"**

His eyebrows creased. "What's up with him?"

"He defeated us one by one in a practice match!"

"The nerve of that kid!"

"He dared to embarassed us in front of the girls!"

"They are literally laughing at us!"

"He's just someone with a pretty face!"

He should be angry to the 'new kid' for embarassing his friends. But for some reason, he can't feel anything except for dissappointment. Last night, he didn't get enough sleep because he kept on thinking of possible scenarios where he can get closer and alone with him and then scolding himself for thinking those things. It went on and on until he realized it was already morning.

"We should make him pay for it!"

"Yeah!"

"The new kid should know his place!"

The boys around him continued to spout nonsense. _Aren't you just jelous of him? Then improve your archery skills you bunch of idiots!_ But since he don't want to make enemies of them, he kept his mouth shut and pretend to listen to them. Just then, he saw a boy standing from a corner. _I think his name is Minami Ryuunosuke... So he don't belong to this group of envious idiots..._ He walked past to the fools around him and headed straight to the brunet.

"Yo! What are you looking at?"

Minami jolted and then instantly look at the man who is now beside him without him noticing. "F-Fuku-taichou..." He seemed to heard the vice captain's question so he nod his head to the direction he's looking at.

"Higurashi Kagome?!" _What?! Don't tell me—! _"You like him?!" He was about to add ',too' so he thank God he didn't.

The brunet flustered. "W-What are you talking about? Of course not! I'm a man and so is him!"

_Ouch! That hurts! A lot! I'm a man too, you know!_

"B-Besides...I have someone I like..." He said softly.

He pretend to not heard it."Then why are you looking at him?"

"I'm just...thinking that his skills in archery is close to someone who is a pro. That is to say, the way he used the bow and arrow is somewhat close to a person who have real experiences in using those."

"**Real**. You mean to say...?"

"It's like, he is already used in using them out on the fields. I'm pretty sure he can still hit his target while running."

"You're very knowledgable..."

"W-Well...my family has been practicing Kyūdō for generations s-so I'm quite informed." He scratched his head shyly.

Suddenly, he felt a sudden rush of protectiveness towards the boy in front of him. Not in a romantic way but in a brotherly way. He is an only child so he longed to have a little brother. So to show his affection, he playfully messed his hair. "So you're the shy type, eh? You don't look like it, honestly."

He grinned. "Because I'm tall?"

"Yeah." He grinned back.

"Misaki said the same thing."

He raised his eyebrow. "Who's Misaki? Your girlfriend?"

He blushed. "N-No! Sh-She's my cousin. And you should know her, Fuku-taichou because she's also a member." He nod his head again to point who Misaki is.

"Oh. That girl with a pig-tail. She's your cousin? You have nothing in common."

"She's not my sister, you know."

They went on on their conversation for about 30 minutes. It's like they are best friends who haven't seen each other for years.

"So what's the deal with them?"

"Who?"

"Your followers."

The raven-haired snickered. "They're not my followers. They just like to stick with me like I'm their damn mother."

"That's the same thing." He smirked. "I saw them lose to Higurashi. Is that what it is?"

"Yeah. They can't accept the fact that they were defeated by a newbie. Well, I will too but I'm a sportsman so I have to accept it sooner or later if ever I lose to him which I think is not close to impossible based on your observation. But they are planning to get back on him and I don't want to be part of it."

"But don't you think they will cast you out if you don't go along with their plan? You're our Vice Captain so I don't think it is wise for you to go against the majority."

"Y-You're right... But I don't want to hurt him, or bring any harm to him..."

He seems to understand what is going on but didn't point it out. Instead, he reasurred him. "You don't have to, Senpai. All you have to do is go along with whatever they want to do but at the same time, go against to whatever they are planning to do."

"What d' ya mean?"

"It means, if they want to intimidate him using words, took part in it —but not too harsh of course. But if they are planning to hurt him physically, you should avoid it any cost. Don't worry. I will back you up." He grinned.

"Why are you so concerned about this...?"

"Because you're like a big brother to me, and I want to protect you!" He punched the air.

"Hahaha! Isn't it the other way around? The onii-san should protect his otouto!"

They laughed and continue talking about nonsense things.

...

That is the beginning of their friendship. And since then, Sugino followed Minami's advice of going along with his followers' antics towards Kagome. But in truth, he's protecting him so that no harm can be brought to him. If they are planning to ambush him or anything, he is the first one to oppose it saying it's not worth their time. And then, the present day came...

"Sugino-senpai!"

They froze from where they're standing, as if totally not expecting that he will run after them. The raven-haired slowly turned his head to face Kagome.

"W-What? W-What do you want?" His face is so stiff even though he's trying miserably to look calm.

He smiled at them. "I forgive you."

The stiffness changed into something similar to puzzlement. "What are you talking about?"

"You knoooow? My missing clothes?" The Vice Captain still seems to be in a state of confusedness so he just shrug his shoulders. "Anyways, thank you for saying that awhile ago." His smile widened. "I didn't know you care about me in your own way." He playfully punched his chest before patting his head and the others. They look flabbergasted and saw their cheeks reddening before turning their backs on him.

"W-W-Whatever!" and then they run off except for Minami who smiled back before following the flustered group.

_W-What happened?! I-I-I didn't say that so he can smile at me again..._ Now that he think about it, maybe he did say that on purpose. Maybe he thought it became so hard for him to play the bad guy and recieves hate especially from Kagome. _Yeah...maybe I'm fed up with all this... I just want to talk to him normally..._ And then he remebered what he said.

"_You knoooow? My missing clothes?"_

_What missing clothes? I don't remember giving them permission to bully him. And hiding ones clothing is in elementary level which is not my style. _

He faced them while balling his knuckles. "Who instigate it?" His voice is so low it gave them the chills. Even Minami felt it.

"W-What are you talking about S-Senpai…?"

"Don't play dumb on me. He said 'missing clothes'. Who told you to do that?"

"F-Fuku-taichou…w-we didn't…"

"W-We didn't do i-it Senpai…"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Bastards!" He was about to punch them but Minami grabbed his knuckles.

"Please calm yourself Fuku-taichou. I'm sure they have their reasons for doing that to him."

"Okay, fine. So spit it out!"

They told him what happened the day before. It is known to all of them that everyone in the club admires and respect their captain. So when Kagome showed his disrespect to him, they lost it and decided to get back on him…by throwing his uniform outside the window of boy's locker room. They said they did that so he can easily find his clothes. So all in all, what they did is pointless.

Sugino sighed. "You morons! Don't do things that will make you regret later!" _Am I talking about me…?_ "A-Anyways! Don't do that again, okay? I declare that I'm now turning a new leaf and won't do nasty things again! Ya hear me?!"

"**H-Hai! Fuku-taichou!"**

"Good! Now you're dismissed!"

They run away immediately and didn't look back.

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" Minami said while walking towards him.

"I-I'm sure of it!"

"You don't look sure to me…"

"I am! I am sure! I don't regret my actions. I did those things so I could protect him but it turns out even though I became the subject of hate, I can't look after him thoroughly."

"So you **did** regret your actions."

"W-Well… maybe a bit… Because during those times I insulted him, I should have been talking normally to him…like of those friends…" He glide his hand through his hair and grab some of it in distressed. "I guess I messed up…"

"Yeah. Messed up big time."

"What the—"

"But you're not the only one at fault. I was the one who pushed you to it so…"

"Don't give me that Ryuunosuke! You're talking like I don't have my own mind and body! Just shut up okay?"

"S-Sorry…"

"Whatever it takes, I will protect him!"

The younger boy just smiled.

….

…

* * *

**I'm so sorry if it's boring! I just have to place this chapter here because Sugino Akino has a major role in this story. I actually finished this a week after I posted Chapter 7 and I'm still halfway through my 8****th**** Chapter because of my busy schedule. Please be patient and expect some side stories like this in the future. **

**Anyways! I just found out that I already got 100 reviews in this story! Yey~! I'm so happy~! Thank you so much for your support my dear readers~! I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart! **

**Sore ja~!**

**Matte ne~!**

**Love lots,**

**Natsuki**

**(P.S. Please check out the last part of my profile. Thanks~!)**


End file.
